


The Fateborne Child

by RebelWolf



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWolf/pseuds/RebelWolf
Summary: There are also those called Fateborne but there is only one ever alive at a time. A Fateborne person has been born and has reached the age of adulthood which means something has happened to the previous Fateborne.





	1. An Awakening of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Dresden and all established characters, settings, etc. are the property of Jim Butcher and ROC publishers. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Wake up sleepy head. What are you doing out here on the porch,” Charity asked. “If you are sleepy then go to bed, now get,” as she helps her daughter up and swats her behind to get her moving. After a few seconds she says, “I love you, good night, Amanda.”

Amanda Carpenter staggered in the front door and up the stairs to her bedroom. She was groggy and had a slight headache and had no idea how she ended up asleep on the porch swing, again. She was trying to remember how she got home and why she went to sleep on the porch? That is the 2nd time that has happened, she thinks as she changes into her P.J.’s and crawls into bed. She doesn’t get a chance to think about it more because she is asleep even before the covers are fully tucked under her chin.

“Ring, Ring, Ring … It’s time to get up, it’s time to get up, it’s time to get up in the morning” sings the alarm clock. Alicia quickly grabs the alarm and turns it off before it has a chance to start the send verse, which is the same as the first verse just a little louder. She than shook Amanda’s arm saying, “Come on, sis you need to get up or you will be late for school, again. Come on now.”

Amanda threw back the covers and grumbled, “Alright, alright, I’m up, I’m up already.” She rolled over on her back looking at the ceiling and thinking that this new position in the bed was so much more comfortable than the position that she woke up in. she lay there for a few seconds and then she heard Alicia yell, “Wake up Amanda. You fell back to sleep and missed breakfast, again. Come on and get dressed. Mom is ready to get in the car.”

Amanda jumped out of bed, quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair as she pulled on her clothes. As she ran down stairs and through the kitchen, she grabbed the last 2 pieces of toast and headed for the van saying, “Sorry Mom,” as she grabbed the seatbelt and tried not to drop her toast.

Charity waited until the door was shut before backing out of the driveway and headed toward the first school drop-off, Alicia and Amanda. “Are you alright, Amanda? You look so tired. I hope you aren’t coming down with a cold.” Everyone in the van covered their face, leaned back away from and Amanda and said, “Eeewwwuuuuu,” all at the same time.

She looked around at her siblings and cough at them all in turn before saying, “I’m fine mom just a little tired lately, that’s all.”

Charity looked at Amanda in her rearview mirror and said, “I hope so but if it starts to become a cold, let me know right away so we can get you fixed up. That goes for all of you, got it?”

Harry turned to Hope and asked, “How’s she going to fix us?”

Hope leaned over without looking at him and said, “She makes you drink casket oil.”

Harry was shocked and shouted, “I don’t want no casket oil mom, please.”

Charity was staring at the kids in her mirror asking, “What are you talking about, Harry?”

Now almost crying, he said, “I don’t want no casket oil, mom.”

All 3 girls started to giggle which made Harry start to cry. Charity pulled the van over about 100 yards short of the school and told the 2 older girls to get out, they could walk to school it wasn’t far now. So, as they hopped out of the van, Charity asked, “What are you talking about sweetie?”

Harry looked up at her with big wet red eyes and said, “I don’t want no casket oil mom.”

“Who said you that you had to have casket oil,” she asked?

Harry replied, “Hope did.”

Charity looked at her youngest daughter and said, “Hope, why would you tell Harry that he had to have casket oil?”

Hope looked at her mom and said, “I read about it in my book about when Laura Ingalls was sick her mom made her and her sister drink casket oil, so they would get better.”

Charity looked at her daughter and wanted to laugh but knew that it would upset Harry. She calmed herself, so she could talk and said, “First, it is called Caster oil, not casket oil. And second, we don’t drink that anymore for colds. We use the red stuff that tastes like cherries. Harry, you remember the cherry flavored medicine I gave you right?”

Harry nodded his head and asked, “I can have the cherry juice when I get a cold, can’t I momma?”

“That’s right sweetie, you can. Now no more crying or worrying about getting colds. And Hope, please remember that some of the stuff you read in your books isn’t real or isn’t used now a days, ok?”

Hope looked up at her and said, “Ok, momma.” And with that emergency averted she retuned to her seat and took the 2 last children to school, laughing to herself about casket oil.

\--------------------

Amanda finds a couple girls she knew and walks to school with them. They laugh and talk about everything that they could think of. As they get to the school, a girl named Brenda walks up, grabs her by the arm and pulls her to the side before she asked, “What happened to you last night? Where did you go?”

Amanda looked around and then at her friend, “I was hiding in the garage when you dad started yelling. What was wrong? He sounded so mad, and he was smashing things and yelling at your mom. I was scared so I headed home. Why was he so mad?

Brenda looked down at the ground and that was when Amanda saw a big red mark across her neck and on her face. She was trying to speak but she was crying and suddenly she collapsed on Amanda hugging and holding onto her as she cried and shook.

Amanda and another girl helped carry Brenda to the school nurse who asked several questions. Amanda tried to answer the question as best she could but didn’t know what was going on. The nurse and the principal told the girls to go on to their classes and let them take care of Brenda. Amanda went on to her classes but didn’t see Brenda the rest of the day. 

During her last class of the day an ambulance had come to the front of the school with the sirens blaring and the lights flashing. All the kids ran to the nearest window to see what was happening. Amanda was scared, and she ran out the door and headed for the nurse’s office. She could see the EMT’s as they ran into the school and headed toward the principal’s office in the front. When she arrived at the principal’s office, she watched as they rolled the gurney out the door with Brenda strapped down and on of the EMT’s was using an air bag to give her air. She looked like she had thrown up all down her front and her eyes were closed. She heard the nurse say something to the principal about finding her on the floor with a half empty a bottle of pills.

Amanda was so afraid that she ran out the door and around to the back of the school and sat down against the building. She wanted to scream and yell and strike out at the unfairness of life. She started crying because she was afraid her friend was going to die. Amanda kept seeing her face and her breathing became rushed and short she just wanted to go home. She started to feel a little dizzy and her chest was getting tight. She started to feel like she was going to faint, the air around her started to swirl and then everything went black.

\--------------------

Donar Vadderung was working late into the night at his desk and feeling a little sleepy, when he was struck by something invisible. It was like a giant hand had slapped his entire body back away from his desk and across the room. He had never seen or felt any warning or build up. He stood up and tried to orientate on the force and try to figure out what had caused it.

He stood wondering if it was an attack. He had no idea who could have the ability to use such a force. The sheer strength of it was incredible. He walked back to his desk as his phone rang and he picked it up saying, “Monoc Securities”.

He listened very carefully and the said, “Thank you, I will let you know what I find,” and then hung up the phone. He leaned over and pushed the button for his secretary and said, “Get me Ms. Gard, right away.”

He then sat back in his chair thinking about what had happened and the phone call he had just received. He knew this day would come but he had completely forgotten about this possibility, since the last time it happened was shortly after his wife, Frigga died. He sat quietly thinking of Frigga and long, long ago.

Shortly, there was a knock at his door and Sigrun walked in and stood before him waiting for him to speak. He looked at her and said, “Fate has awakened, we must prepare.”

She looked almost shocked but asked, “Do we know where or what it is?”

‘No, not yet. All we know for sure is that it has been reborn, anew,” he said.

Ms. Gard said, “Right, I will get the searches started right away and let you know when we find anything.” She then left his office closing the door behind her.


	2. Unexpected Visitors and Requests

She could hear her mother talking to her and she started to see a little light as she blinked her eyes. Her mother was sitting on the swing and her head was on her lap. Her mother was gently rubbing her head as she come fully awake and sat up. She asked her mom, “What happened?”

Charity looked at her and said, “What happened, you tell me. I got a call from the school about one of your friends found on the bathroom floor after taking a handful of her mother’s medication. They think she tried to commit suicide. So, they called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. They said you had brought her to the school nurse and they were worried about you.”

She continued, “I was at the grocery store near the school, so I hurried over, but no one knew where you were. They started looking but I figured you had left and come home so I came here and found you asleep on the swing. I am so sorry you had to see all of that and then come home to find no one here. Are you alright?”

After a few minutes of her mother holding her and rubbing her hair, Charity asked if she knew the girls name?”

She told her mom, “It was Brenda Jenkins, mom. I was at her house last night. He father was yelling and throwing things. I think he hit Brenda because she had a big mark on her face and neck the looked like a hand print. Why would he do that to her? She was his daughter. I was so scared that I left there last night and that was why I was asleep out here when you found me.”

Charity hugged her to her and she started to cry. It was a while before she was okay again and then she said she just wanted to go to her room and lay down. Her mom said she had to make a few calls and would be up to check on her shortly.

Charity called father Forthill and told him what Amanda had said. He said he would stop by the house after he had gone to the hospital. She then called Michael to let him know what had happened. He said that Mark Jenkins had not come to work this morning and he would stop by his house to check on him before coming home.

It was late when Michael and Father Forthill arrived at the door. Michael hugged and kissed Charity and told her that she needed to talk to the Father while he talked to Amanda. He then was upstairs and found Amanda lying on her bed with her back to the door. He quietly stepped in the room and softly called her name. she slowly rolled over and sat up facing her father. He could see that she had been crying.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she climbed up into his lap. Amanda was no longer a little girl. She was almost 16 years old and she was already taller than her mother or her sister Molly. She had beautiful long blond hair, frosty ice blue eyes and was every inch her mother’s daughter. She did not look like a typical 15-year-old girl, more like a full figured beautiful young woman. She was tall with perfect curves and angles that would cause many young men to break their necks turning to quickly to catch a glimpse of her.

Michael was a big guy, but she was almost too big for him to cradle her in his arms like he used to, but no one was going to tell him or her that. He held her just like he had when she was 5-years-old. This was his little girl, no matter how big she became. He held her and slowly rocked her as he told her about her friend. He told her that he had stopped by her house to see if her father was okay. He found him in the garage where he had hung himself from the rafters with a garden hose.

He told her that he met Father Forthill there before leaving because he had just come from the hospital where Brenda had been taken from her school. He told her that Brenda had not recovered from the pills that she had taken and that she was dead. She cried, and he held her until she fell asleep and then he laid her in her bed and covered her up. Her mother and Molly took turns checking on her throughout the night.

Over the next week she heard a lot of rumors and teenage gossip, but she ignored them all. Her parents had arranged for her to go see Father Forthill for some grief counseling as a way to help her deal with the death and other problems she had seen involving her friend. Talking with the Father had helped her try to understand or at least get a better grasp of what had happened and why her friend and her father had killed themselves. The good father was able to explain that the Jenkins family had a lot of bad things happen to them and it had ruined all of their lives.

About a week later the funeral was held and Father Forthill had conducted the services. Amanda had gotten up and spoke about her friend, told a couple funny stories and the how much she was going to miss her. She was crying again when they left the cemetery but this time it was a good cry. She had said her goodbyes to her friend and she was sad to see her go.

As it always happens, time continued on and after a few months, life was back to normal for Amanda. She was in school again near the end of the school year and as Juniors in high school all over the world do every year, it was the end of the school year party time. Being that Amanda was one of the most popular girls and probably the most beautiful girl in school, every boy and some girls were trying to get a date with her to every single party that was being planned.

She agreed to show up at several of the parties, but she didn’t want to be anyone’s date. She told them that she would see them there. She had a great time at a few of the parties, some were slow and really boring, but a few were jumpin’. She had arrived a little late at a party thrown by a senior at he school that she really didn’t know. She had been invited by several of his friends and since they were now college guys, she thought it would be a really good time.

After a while she noticed that the couple of people she knew had gotten really drunk or had been doing some kind of drugs and had tried to get her to try them. She didn’t want to do any drugs and she really didn’t like to drink either. She has to push some of the guys off of her as they were started getting real handsy. When she went upstairs she opened a door where there were several guys and a couple girls naked on the bed. One of the naked guys tried to pull her into the room but she kicked in his balls, since they were a target in plain sight and ran to a bathroom down the hall.

She locked herself in the bathroom as someone was pounding on the door trying to get her to open it the door, so they could just talk. She was scared that they might hurt her and then she started remembering her friend Brenda and the yelling from her father. She wanted to go home, she should have never come to this party. She started crying and then was having a little trouble breathing and then the air around her started to tingle. She started to feel like she was going to faint, now the air around her started to swirl and then everything went black.

Shortly after, she woke up on the porch swing at her home. She sat there for several minutes trying to figure out what had happened and how she had gotten home. She couldn’t remember anything after she started to pass out. After thinking about it, she figured that one of her friends had found her and brought her home and put her on the swing so that they would have to talk to her parents and that way avoiding any trouble.

She went in the house and Molly and her dad were watching TV on the couch. Molly asked, “I thought you were going to a party with your friends tonight? What happened, get stood up?”

She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was almost 6:30. She didn’t understand but said, “I changed my mind. I thought I’d get to bed early for once, I’m a little tired.”

Her father said, “Are you alright sweetie? I hope you’re not getting a cold.”

As she headed up the stairs she replied, “No, I’m ok just a little tired. good-night.”

For the next week, she was asked why she hadn’t shown up at the party and where had she been. The guy that she had kicked in the balls even asked where she had been and told her it was a really good time for all. She was totally confused and was getting a little scared. She went with a couple girls to the mall, hopping to take her mind off her problems. They did some shopping and had lunch and then most of them headed home leaving her and Jenny, a girl she knew from her gym class.

They went to a couple shops that were just too expensive for Amanda and as they were looking at jewelry in another store, she saw Jenny slip a necklace into her pocket before turning and heading out of the store. Amanda quickly caught up to her and confronted her about it. She demanded that Jenny take the stolen jewelry back to the store and give it back. Then Jenny asked her what she wanted her to do with all the other stuff she had taken, showing her clothes, and perfume bottles and makeup kits.

Amanda couldn’t believe this girl and when Jenny told Amanda that it didn’t really matter because all the stores had insurance to cover this kind of loss, so it was no big deal, she was shocked. She started yelling at her about being a thief and that people could lose their jobs for what she had done. She was so mad she slapped Jenny across the face and screamed, “I wish I had never met you. You are a terrible person and I hope you end up in jail.”

She then stormed off out of the mall into the parking lot planning to catch a bus and head home. She just wanted to go home. She started to feel like dizzy and light headed like she was going to faint, then air around her started to tingle and swirl and then everything went black. 

She heard her sister, Hope asking, “Are you going to sleep all day or are you still going to the mall because mom needs you to babysit Harry, since she says I’m not old enough yet.” She sat up and saw that she had been sleeping on the porch swing again. And again, she couldn’t remember how she had gotten home. Then she looked at the wall clock through the window and saw that it was almost 4 hours earlier. In about 20 minutes she was supposed to meet up with her friends.

She ran in the house and up to her room crying and scared to death at what had just happened, again. She was scared that something terrible was going to happen and it was going to be her fault. She stayed in her room refusing to come down to eat. Her father knocked on her door and came in and sat on the edge of her bed. He asked he what was wrong, and she tried to talk but it all came out garbled and then all she could do was cry.

Once again, his 16-year-old daughter was curled up on his lap as if she was 5-year-old little girl again crying. He had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it, so didn’t try, he just held her and let her cry.

After a couple days, Father Forthill stopped by the house and sat down and talked with Amanda. He told her that he was very good at listening and sometimes he even heard a little something that could help. After a while she told him that he had to promise not to say a word to her family or she wasn’t even going to talk to him. He agreed that he would treat this as her confessional and not tell her parents, but he may have to speak about it to someone a little higher up, she smiled and agreed to that.

She started with the very first time she noticed something strange had happened. She told him about every incident and exactly what had happened. She thought he might react to what she was telling him but just sat there listening as if he heard this kind of thing every day. She was scared that he might not believe her, but he assured her that he believed every single word that she had told him. 

After they finished, he said that he was going to have to talk with the powers up the chain for these types of things and that he could help her with her problem. She took that to mean that he was going to have to pray on it and that he would then speak to her about what he was going to do. He reassured her that he would not say a word to her family about anything she had told him. As she expected, he told her that he would be getting back to her shortly and then he left.

\-----------------------------------------

Harry was sitting at home reading a book with Mister on his lap and Mouse on the floor covering his feet. He was smiling but not at the book he was reading. He was smiling because he was thinking about how nice it was to have his little family all around him. He would have liked to have had Maggie there too, but she had agreed to a sleep-over with one of her school friends and Mouse wasn’t able to go with her so Harry brought him home for the night. He was gently petting Mister who was purring just a little quieter then a diesel engine at idle and Mouse was asleep and snoring while laying across his feet keeping them toasty warm.

Just then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck jump up to full attention and start slapping the back of his head. Mister jumped and ran screaming into the bedroom and Mouse leapt to his feet growling and snarling in every direction looking for what ever was building up that level of magic.

Suddenly Mouse stepped back away from Harry with a slight whine sound as the space around Harry started to swirl like a small tornado it built up into a full fledge cyclone lifting Harry completely out of the chair ripping the book from his hands. He slowly rose toward the ceiling and then poof, he disappeared.

Moments later, Harry was dropped into an oversized office chair in front of a very large desk in a very large office with a lot of large windows. He could see the outline of mountains and below that were millions of sparkling lights. He could tell that it was night time here, where ever here was? Harry then spotted a very big man standing silhouetted against one of the windows. He watched as the man turned toward him and walked to the other side of the desk and sat down to face him. It was Donar Vadderung.

Harry was a little shocked and confused, even more than usual. He looked at Vadderung and asked, “What the hell was that? You couldn’t just pick up the phone or send flowers? What could possibly be so damn important that you had to send a tornado to pick me up and bring me to Oslo?”

Vadderung sat there with no smile and said, “Fate has awoken and is now in the world among man.”

Harry didn’t understand what that was supposed to mean but he knew he didn’t like it. He asked, “What do you mean “Fate has awoken”? I don’t know what that means.”

Vadderung sat looking at him for a few minutes and said, “You are Starborn. There are not very many of your kind. There are also those called Fateborne but there is only one ever alive at a time. A Fateborne person has been born and has reached the age of adulthood which means something has happened to the previous Fateborne. It could simply be that time has taken its natural toll and the previous Fateborne has died of old age.”

Harry added, “But you don’t think so, do you?”

He replied, “No, I don’t. For as long as I have existed, and that is a considerably long time, I have never experienced the passing of a Fateborne. The feeling came over me in a sudden and violent manner.”

Harry asked, “What do you mean the feeling? How did you know it was this Fateborne?”

Vadderung turned and looked at him and said, “There was an energy wave that washed over me like a giant hand slapping me out of my chair and knocking me across the room. Then shortly after I received a call from Freyja who had spoken to Lucifer about a couple of powerful entities that had gone missing from Hell.”

“Missing from Hell? Are you telling me that something has escaped from Hell and I am now just hearing about it,” he said a little louder that he meant to.

Vadderung turned leaned forward in his chair and snapped loud enough to push Harry’s chair back almost a foot with him sitting in it, “I don’t answer to you, human.” He then sat back in his chair and spoke a little softer, “I was just informed of that information. I am trying to find out all I can as well as why I wasn’t told when it happened, but the Hell that Lucifer is referring to the prison on your island, Demonreach.”

Harry sat up straight and said, “You are right, and I do apologize for my outburst. I was just caught by surprise and did not mean to imply anything towards you, sir. But if I may ask, why is Lucifer keeping tabs on those locked up in Demonreach?”

Vadderung sat there looking at Harry for a couple seconds before saying, “I apologize for my reaction. As you said, I was also caught by surprise. As for Demonreach, it is another form of Hell and it was an agreement between Lucifer and Merlin that he would keep an eye on it over time. I will have Ms. Gard provide you with all of the information we have regarding the Fateborne and the missing entities as soon as possible.”

Harry stood and said, “Thank you sir. I do appreciate you letting me know and for any assistance to come in the future. I will await Ms. Gard.” The paused and then said, “If it is alright with you, sir, I think I will make my own way home from here.”

Vadderung stood, walked over to him and shock his hand saying, “If you’re sure about it, that will be fine then.”

Harry smiled and said, “I’m sure and thank you, again.” He then left his office looking around to see if he could find Ms. Gard. She found him and provided him with a couple large brown accordion folders full of paper and photos. He thanked her and then he went home.


	3. Finding More Questions Than Answers

After he got home, he sat down and started reading through the folders Ms. Gard had given him. He had just finished the first folder when there was a knock at his door. He opened the big door and Father Forthill greeted him with, “Hello Harry, I need to talk to you about something very important.”

Harry smiled and said, “Hello Father, nice to see you. How are the wife and kids, fine I hope. How have you been, oh me well I have been struggling with a little cough lately,” and he coughed twice to make it sound good.

Father Forthill stood there for a second before smiling, “Yes Harry, you are quite right. Must not forget the niceties. How are you, great now that we have all of that taken care of, can I come in or would you rather I continue getting rained on.”

Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open before dropping the wards and asking the good Father to come in out of the rain. After he was in and was taking off his heavy rain slicker, Harry put the wards back up and grabbed his heavy metal teapot and hung it on the bracket in the fireplace over the fire so he could make some hot tea.

After they were settled comfortably in the living room with a hot cup (mug) of tea, Harry asked, “What is so important that you had to come to see me here in this weather, Father?”

Father Forthill looked very serious at Harry and said, “I need to tell you something that is very serious and could be of a matter of life and death, if it is not dealt with properly and immediately. I have learned this much from you and Michael. I am also slightly torn at the closeness of my violating another’s confidentiality. Though this is minor and it is of dire importance, I still fell that it is a little wrong, but I have resolved it with the Lord and I believe he understands the need for this.”

Harry was probably more shocked at what the father had just said than at any other time in his life. He said, “Father, I know how important the confessional is to you and I am honored that you would do this but if you are breaking some rule, I don’t feel right in you doing it.”

He nodded his head and said, “I am not breaking any of the rules, directly, for this did not come to me during a confession but it is still a very private bit of personal information. Like I said, I believe the Lord will understand this little stretch of the rules because it is very important.”

“Okay Father, then lay it on me,” he said.

“Well, you see,” Father Forthill started then stopped a couple more times trying to come up with the correct words, but then he said, “Oh ok, out with it. Amanda Carpenter is a wizard.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he dropped his mug of tea on the floor and just stared at him. After a few seconds he said, “I’m not sure about what you just said Father. Could you repeat that please?”

He took a deep breath and slowly released it and said, again, “Amanda Carpenter is a wizard like you and Molly.” Before Harry could react, he continued with, “I know it is a shock, but she has told me in strict confidence that she has been having panic attacks and magic things have been happening all around her.” 

He started telling Harry everything that Amanda had told him. Every weird and unexplainable event. When he was finished he looked drained. But he finished with, “After she told me everything I told her that I needed to consult with a slightly higher power about what to do to help her. I did talk this over with God, but I figured that when it came to magic you were the actual higher power I needed.”

Harry actually blushed at that and it took a few seconds to get ahold of himself before speaking. “Thank you Father. I really am honored that you would come to me. I can help her, I will go and talk to her and find out what to do for her tomorrow.”

“You might want to wait until Saturday. The family is going on a picnic and she will be staying home. That would give you both a little time to talk without being disturbed,” he told Harry.

Harry smile and said, “That is a great idea. I will wait until Saturday and go help her out.”

Father Forthill smiled with relief and said, “Thank you Harry, thank you very much.”

After the Father left, Harry went into his lab to speak to Bob. “Hey Bob, you awake,” He asked?

There was a skull with a multitude of runes and magical signs completely covering it sitting on a small wooden book shelf on the wall near the back of the lab. The shelf held the skull, several melted candles and a vast assortment of romance and downright disgusting smut books, which belonged to Bob. Bob was a 4,000-year-old air spirit that knew everything ever thought about involving magic. He was like a living encyclopedia except the he wasn’t really alive.

Harry shouted, “Wake up Bob, it’s wakey, wakey time. Come on Bob, time for some work.”

The eyes of the skull turned a glowing orange and a voice coming from the skull said, “Alright, stop yelling, you know that I am not a morning person.”

Harry replied, “You are not a person at all and it is almost 9 o’clock at night, not morning, Bob.”

Bob snapped, “Fine, you know what I mean. What do you want anyway?”

Harry grabbed Bob’s skull off the shelf and put in on the table and asked, “I need you to tell me everything you know about something called the Fateborne. I need to know what they are, where they are and why they are?”

Bob was silent for a couple seconds before he said, “Why do you want to know about that?”

Harry looked at the skull and said, “What do you mean why do I want to know. I am the guy that asks you the questions and you are the skull that provides me with the answers, that’s why? Now come on, what’s their deal?”

Bob lit up and said, “For a child to be Fateborne, they had to have been touched by the Hand of Fate while still in the womb. They can be identified by a small birthmark that looks like a shooting star with eight points and flames. The true Fateborne child is normally born out of a combination of magic and true strong faith. The faith is based more on the feeling and belief than the actual item or being the faith is based on. The life of the Fateborne will be a very long and dangerous journey, but they live for the well-being of all and are well rewarded in the end.”

He continued, “Upon reaching the age of adulthood (approx. 15 years old for girls and 17 for boys) their powers start to develop. They can teleport and levitate themselves and others, both living and inanimate objects. The can alter and reverse time only in their immediate vicinity without altering all of time, itself. They can alter, withhold, hide and or completely remove memories without causing brain damage. They will have immense power which will grow steadily as they age.”

“Their magic will not be something that they will have to practice or work at through spells or incantations. It will simply be a part of their life force. They will simply think about what they want to do, and it will get done. Some raise their arms or hands, some snap their fingers and others simply nod their heads, but nothing is needed to activate their powers,” he added.

Then Bob said, “This is really important. There is only one Fateborne alive at a time, throughout the entire world. It is said that the reason for only one is because there is only one fate that awaits each of us and no more.” 

Harry thought for a few seconds and then asked, “Are they wizards?”

“The answer to that is complicated. They perform magic, very powerful magic, but are not recognized as wizards or any part of the magical community.”

“You said that they are very powerful, how powerful are you talking,” he asked?

“Within their first year they will go from being able to light a candle to almost as powerful as you are now. As they go through their life, which can amount to a thousand or more years, they continue to increase in power. At 25-year-old they will be as strong or stronger than the Merlin and by 30-years-old they will be more powerful that the entire Counsel together.”

Harry was shocked to hear this, “Are you sure? And they’re not under the control of the White Counsel, so they can do whatever they want?”

“They do not answer to anyone except Fate. They are controlled and guided by Fate, only. If the Counsel was to attempt to interfere with their mission, they would be confronting all of Fate,” explained Bob.

Harry sat slightly dumb-founded but asked, “Is that all you have on them?”

Bob replied, “No, I have a few examples of things they have done, like do you remember what happened after the Nazi’s developed their own A-bomb and dropped it on London completely destroying everything?”

Harry looked at him and said, “Have you been smelling the modeling glue again Bob. The Nazi’s never developed the A-bomb and they never dropped one on London.”

“Exactly,” said Bob.

Harry sat there thinking about what Bob had just said and commented, “Are you telling me that the Nazi’s really did develop an A-bomb and they really did drop it on London but somehow one of these Fateborne was able to change it? How is that possible?”

“Harry, you don’t seem to grasp the concept that these individuals are subject to Fate directly. Maybe if you looked at it like Death and the Grimm Reapers. They represent Death and wield the powers of Death. No one has control over Death or any of the Cosmic Entities.”

“Who are these Cosmic Entities’,” he asked?

Bob replied, “They are beings that rule over parts of the cosmos. They have a level of power more than sufficient to disrupt and/or manipulate objects, events, beings and locations on a cosmic level. They are Death, Fate, Eternity, Infinity and Time.”

Harry then asked, “You are serious? These are real actual beings? I guess they don’t answer to anyone, right?”

Bob said, “They are known as the Cosmic Counsel of Decision. When something extremely important, like the destruction of the world or a universe, they judge it based on its importance, on a cosmic level and then decide exactly what and how it will happen. They only answer to the Supreme One.”

“Wow,” exclaimed Harry, “and I thought the White Counsel was powerful.”

\--------------------------------------------

Her parents had stopped questioning her and everyone kind of left her alone for a few days until that Saturday. She was at the home alone; the family had gone to do something that she didn’t want to do. So, when there was a knock at the door, she had to answer it and found Harry standing on her porch. She had started calling him Bill when he first started coming around because her little brother had the same name as he did, and they didn’t need 2 Harry’s.

Now that all the kids were older, their parents and insisted that they call him uncle Harry. She smiled and said, “Hi uncle Harry, dad’s not here sorry.”

Harry smiled and said, “Hi yourself, I know they told me. I actually came by to talk to you if it is alright with you?”

She was totally surprised that he had come here to talk to her, then she figured that her father may have asked him to talk to her since he was helping her sister Molly. Her dad probably figured he may be able to talk to her. She said, “I guess that my dad asked you to come by, but I really don’t think you can help me with anything, no offense.”

Harry smiled and said, “None taken, but I was asked to come by and talk to you by Father Forthill not your dad. So, can I come in and sit down, please.”

Amanda was totally taken by surprise by that and stepped back to let Harry in. Since he was now like a part of the family he didn’t have to be invited to enter so when he crossed the threshold he only felt the little tingle and wasn’t stripped of his powers. The stronger and more loving the family in the house the stronger the threshold barrier and this house and the family that lived and loved in it were of the most powerful.

He crossed the room to the kitchen and to his usual chair, as far away from the appliances as possible, and took off his coat and sat down. Amanda walked in and stood at the opposite end of the table from him and looked at him as if asking what he could possibly do to help her. She then said, “I know that you have been helping Molly with some of her problems and we are all thankful that you seem to be able to help. Father Forthill probably thinks that you are some kind of teenage girl whisper or maybe just the Carpenter girls, but you really have no idea what I am going …,” and before she could finish her sentence, Harry disappeared right in front of her.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at the empty chair and then quickly jerked her head from side to side and then turned all the way around, twice before saying, “Oh my god.”

Just then Harry spoke right behind her, “Don’t let your dad hear you use the lords name like that, he is kind of touchy about it.” Amanda screamed so loud that Harry was sure someone was going to be calling the cops and she jumped into the air and vanished in an instant. He stood there looking at the empty spot and then slowly headed out to the front porch.

Laying safely on the porch swing was Amanda sound sleep. Harry touched her wrist and neck then her ankle and then both of her temples before gently lifting her off the swing and taking her back in the house and placing her on the sofa. After a few minutes, she slowly started to stir and then she groggily sat up and stared at him with unfixed eyes. She slowly seemed to focus and then she started sliding to the other side of the sofa as if trying to get away from him.

He didn’t move a muscle but said, “So, you were saying something about I didn’t have any idea what you were going through, right?”

She stood up and walked to the center of the room facing him the whole time, “How did you do that? How did you just disappear like that?”

Harry smiled and said, “I could ask you the same. How long have you been able to do that?”

She started fidgeting and rubbing the side of her head and said, “For a couple months now. The first time it happened I thought that I had passed out and someone had brought me home.”

He smiled and said, “And this person just put you on the swing for safety reasons rather than bring you in the house?”

She looked at him and said, “I thought that they may not have wanted to deal with my parents but were nice enough to bring me home. I had no idea, okay?”

“Okay, okay, fair enough” said Harry, then he asked, “Is there some reason that you always come back to the swing? And how does it happen to you? Is it a reaction to something that happens or some kind of safety mechanism?”

She looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language and said, “I don’t know. I really don’t know what it does or how it does it, but you do. You just did the same think that I do. How did you do it, maybe that’s how it works for me too.”

He smiled and leaned a little forward in his chair, “No, I didn’t do what you are doing, because I can’t. I am not powerful enough to do that.”

She stepped up to him and said, “But I saw you, you just disappeared and the reappeared behind, just like me.”

He stood up and said, “Amanda, I didn’t disappear I veiled myself and then I quickly walked behind you and dropped the veil. You are actually disappearing and teleporting yourself to another location, like your porch swing.”

She again was staring at him as if he was speaking another language, but she managed to say, “Veiled? What is a veiled and how is it not the same thing that I am doing?”

Harry stepped up to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, brought up his veil and he said, “It’s magic Amanda, it’s magic.” She started turning her head in every direction at once looking at the air around her shimmer and then she spotted the mirror on the far wall and she could see the chair right behind them, but she couldn’t she herself. She could feel a tingling in the air almost like a small shock of electricity before Harry dropped the veil and she could clearly she herself and Harry in the mirror.

He turned her around to face him and said smiling, “Amanda, I am a wizard of the White Counsel and I am also one of their Wardens for protection. I fight demons and a lot of other very nasty things, just like your dad did. Your sister Molly is also a wizard, but she is not as strong as I am in most things, but she is still very powerful.”

Amanda stood stock still, not daring to move. She heard what he said but it didn’t really make sense to her. She had heard all kinds of stories all her life about magic and demons and even some pretty unbelievable things that Harry was supposed to have done but now this, really? He had just said he was a wizard.

She stepped back and sat down hard on the sofa and just stared at him for a couple minutes without him saying a word. He was letting her think and ask questions as she needed to, so she could understand and maybe even come to believe. She then asked, “You say you are a wizard and you can do magic, right?”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, that is correct.”

She sat there for a little longer and asked, “And you said that Molly is also a wizard, right?”

Again, Harry said, “That is correct.”

She then asked, “What about my dad, is he a wizard too?”

Harry said, “No, your father is many wonderful things but a wizard or a practitioner of magic, he is not.”

She was studying something in her mind and the she asked, “What about my mother, is she a wizard or witch or whatever they are called?”

Harry said, “Your mother is not a wizard or practitioner of magic, either. Anything more than that, you will need to talk to her about it. For now, we are talking about you because you are definitely a wizard and from what I have seen you are already pretty powerful.”

She looked at him with a big smile and asked, “Really, you think I am powerful? How?”

“Well, if I understand correctly you can teleport yourself, you can move things, even large things with just a few words, and you seem to be able to reverse time and events. That is no small thing. As a matter of fact, I have never heard of anyone that could reverse time.”

She stood there smiling and said, “When you say it like that it does sound like a pretty big deal, I guess.”

Harry just shook his head, “Girl, I just told you that you can turn back time itself and you act as if it is no big deal. This is huge, and you have to be very careful that you don’t alter the actual events of time because then you are messing with fate and that is a really big mess. You could cause very important things to not happen or to happen differently. You could cause someone to die or not be born. It is a really big deal, Amanda.”

Her mouth dropped open and she looked like she was going to cry. She asked, “Harry, can you help me with this because I don’t want to kill someone or change something that I shouldn’t, even by accident.”

He smiled and gave her a hug saying, “Yes I can, and I would be glad to help you learn to properly use your power too.”

She hugged him back then stepped back asking, “Do we have to tell my folks about this?”

Harry smiled again and said, “I have already been through this once. Yes, you do. I am not gong to have your mother come after me with her War Hammer because I didn’t tell about this and you.”

Amanda said, “But she doesn’t have to know about it. We will just keep it between you and me for now.”

“We are talking about your mom. There is no way to keep something like this from her, somehow she will find out,” said Harry.

Just then the door opened, and Charity walked in looking at Harry and asked, “I will find out what, Harry?”

He turned to Amanda and said, “See what I mean.”

Charity walked in the house followed by the rest of the children. Maggie ran up and threw herself into Harry’s arms and giving him a real big wet kiss on his cheek before she started talking about the zoo and all the animals. He couldn’t and wouldn’t try to stop her for anything in the world. She pulled him over to the couch and he sat down as Michael came limping in the door carrying a couple picnic baskets and several bags with an umbrella and a couple beach towels bundled in his arms.

He looked at Amanda and said, “Come give an old man a hand, sweetie?”

She smiled and ran to him, gave him a kiss on his cheek and started grabbing the towels, the umbrella and a bag or two. Then they hauled it all into the kitchen for unloading and cleaning. The last to come in was Mouse followed closely by Ms. Gard. She stepped just inside the door and stood there while everyone was running around taking care of everything from the days trip out. Harry noticed her but also noticed that Mouse was staying really close to her so he stayed on the couch with Maggie.

After several minutes, Maggie ran out of things to tell him and then asked if she could go get something to eat and ran off into the kitchen along with the other children. Harry got up and asked, “Hello, Ms. Gard. Sorry to keep you waiting but I was taking care of a very important person.”

Ms. Gard raised one eyebrow and smiled a small smile saying, “I noticed that you were quite involved so I thought that I would wait for a few minutes.”

Harry smiled and said, “Thank you. Now, what can I do for you?”

She nodded toward the kitchen and said, “I think that I may need to talk to Mrs. Carpenter first before I get into too much detail. There is something that I need to have verified first.”

Hearing her name, Charity walked into the living room and Harry walked into the kitchen just as Michael was coming in the back door. He had been putting the toys and picnic equipment in the garage until the next time. He noticed Harry and then saw his wife and Ms. Gard walk into another room together. He asked, “Any idea what that is all about?”

Harry glanced back toward the living room and said, “Nope, I asked, and she said she needed to talk to Charity first.”

Michael also looked at the living room and commented, “That is very interesting.”


	4. Too Much Information.

After Charity and Ms. Gard talked, they returned to the kitchen with a slightly embarrassed looking Amanda. They all took a seat with Amanda sitting at the far end of the table next to Harry, when Ms. Gard spoke, “I am very sorry for your embarrassment Ms. Carpenter, but I had to confirm that you were the one.” 

Before she could say anything more, Michael firmly asked, “The one what? Ms. Gard, I do not know what business you have here and especially with our daughter, Amanda, so I would like to hear an explanation, now! If not, this conversation will be over.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at her with very concerned faces and Amanda looked like she was going to cry. Ms. Gard cleared her throat and said, “Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter, please let me explain why I am here and what all this has to do with Amanda. I would like to make sure that you understand from the beginning that what I am going to tell you is absolutely true and is going to happen, actually it has already started, and there is nothing that you can do, nor anyone you know of up to and including your Christian God.”

Michael and Charity both were shocked by this statement and he immediately wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but he felt the truth of her words down deep in his soul. He looked at his wife and then got up and sat down next to Amanda and put his arms around her. She had started to cry a very soft and sad cry. He said in a not so clear voice, “Please explain and do not leave anything out.”

Ms. Gard started with, “You have heard of those that are called Starborn, like Harry, and they have a special purpose in life. There are also those that are called Fateborne. For a child to be Fateborne, they had to have been touched by the Hand of Fate while still in the womb. This is done just before birth and is thought to be the reason the birth process starts, which is normally earlier then that which was expected. Your daughter Amanda, was born almost 3 weeks early, wasn’t she?”

Charity says, “Yes, she was.”

She continues, “The true Fateborne Child is normally born out of a combination of magic and true strong faith. The faith is based more on the individual’s strength of feeling and belief not the actual item or being the faith is based on. Upon reaching the age of adulthood (approx. 15 years old) the Fateborne can be identified by a small birthmark that looks like a shooting star with eight points and flames. You were the Knight of the Cross and have a very strong belief system, as does your wife and Mrs. Carpenter was born with magic and for a time she did wield it. However short it was enough that your daughter was listed among those to be chosen by Fate.”

Charity stated, “That is what we were doing just before coming into the kitchen. I am sorry that you were embarrassed sweetie, but we had to confirm whether or not you had the mark, which you do.”

“So, what does all that mean for Amanda,” asked Michael?

Ms. Gard continues, “It is at this time that their powers start to develop. They can teleport and levitate themselves and others, both living and inanimate objects. The can alter and reverse time only in their immediate vicinity without altering all of time, itself. They can alter, withhold, hide and or completely remove memories without causing brain damage. They will have immense power which will grow steadily as they age.”

She paused for a drink of water and continued, “Their magic will not be something that they will have to practice or work at through spells or incantations, unlike the magic that you are aware of Mr. Dresden. It will simply be a part of their life force. They will simply think about what they want to do, and it will be done. Some raise their arms or hands, some snap their fingers and others simply nod their heads, but nothing is needed to activate their powers.”

“I must tell you that the life of the Fateborne can and will probably be a very long and dangerous journey, but they live for the well-being of all and are rewarded in the end. There is only one that is Fateborne alive at a time, throughout the entire universe. It is said that the reason for only one is because there is only one fate that awaits each of us and no more.” Ms. Gard finished and sat down to await questions.

Harry speaks up with, “Why don’t you tell them about the Cosmic Entities and The One.”

It was Ms. Gard that was a little surprised by this and smiled saying, “You have been talking to your Air Spirit, haven’t you?”

He smiled and said, “Yes I have, but I think they need to know about that also.”

She stood again and said, “These individuals, the Fateborne, are subject to direction and guidance from Fate directly. To better understand this connection, it is much like Death and the Grimm Reapers. They represent Death and wield the powers of Death, but they are not Death.”

Michael asked, “She is a mortal representative of Fate born into our world to do his errands and leg work on earth., right?”

She smiled and said, “That is correct, but she would be mortal only in the sense that she will live until something ends her life. She will not die of disease or old age. She will most likely not die in any normal accident unless it is extremely bad like by fire or eaten by something or beheaded. She will mend very quickly and always be healthy.”

Harry spoke up again with, “What about extremely dangerous events like magic ones where the world would die or explode or something on that level of really bad and she uses her energy to stop it, could that harm her?”

She looked at him slightly amazed and said, “Yes, from what we know, if she was to exert all of her strength and energy to stop something or change some thing she could die from that, it would be something that there is no way to recover from.”

Charity has a slightly confused look and asked, “Like what could be that bad?”

Harry say, “For example, do you remember during World War ll when the Nazi’s developed their own Atomic Bomb and used it against London, wiping it and everything around it basically of the map.”

Charity looked at him strangely and said, “That never happened Harry.”

He replied, “But it did. The Fateborne, at that time, had to interfere and change the situation so that the Nazi’s didn’t get the chance to make an A-bomb and they never got the chance to destroy London. I am thinking that an event of that magnitude is what Ms. Gard is referring too.”

Ms. Gard nodded her head as Charity put her hand to her mouth in surprise and understanding. They were all quiet for a few seconds until Ms. Gard continued, “Fate is known as a Cosmic Entity, one of them anyway. They are beings, of sort, that rule over parts of the cosmos. They have a level of power unequalled in all of the universe, or multiverse if you prefer, and it is more than sufficient to disrupt and/or manipulate objects, events, beings and locations on a cosmic level.”

She added, “There are several of these Cosmic entities, they are Death, Fate, Eternity, Infinity and Time and are also members of the Cosmic Counsel of Decision. When something extremely important, like the destruction of the world or a universe, they act as judges looking at what the issue is based on and its importance, on a cosmic level and then they decide exactly what and how it will be allowed to happen. They answer to the supreme One.”

Michael asked, “What is this One?”

She says, “It is The Supreme One (referred to as The-One-Above-All) and it is the supreme being, as well as the superior cosmic judge over the Cosmic Counsel of Decision. I believe you are already quite familiar with him.”

Michael asked, “Being that Fate is a real entity, is there someway to speak to it or plead for a change. This is a 16-year-old girl not a Valkyrie warrior. She is not prepared for this kind of responsibility, hell no one is made for this kind of responsibility?”

She paused for a second and said, “There is no way that you or any of you can speak to or communicate with Fate. It is the same as speaking to your God, Mr. Carpenter, yes you can speak, pray and even shout but even you sir have never actually spoken to you God and He has never spoken to you, right?”

Michael was still hugging Amanda but replied, “Yes, that is correct. Even as the Knight I felt what God wanted more than heard Him speak. All of that aside for right now, are you absolutely positive that Amanda is this Fateborne person. There has to be more than one person with a birthmark similar to hers.”

Ms. Gard holds up the folder in front of her that she has been leaning on all evening and said, “We have checked the star charts, the lineage of the Fatebornes against birth records and death certificates. It all points to Amanda. With all of that, her birth mark and her recent magic episodes.”

“Magic episodes, what magic episodes,” shouted Michael?

Harry and Amanda look at each other and he nods his head to her, so she says, “Yes, dad I have been doing some magic. Honestly, I didn’t know what it was or how it was happening but there have been so many unexplainable things and I told Father Forthill who asked uncle Harry to come help me and …” she kind of ran out of words.

Harry said, “I just found out from the good Father and I had also just found out about this Fateborne stuff, but I didn’t know that they both were Amanda. I just found all of that out tonight with you.”

Michael looked at Charity and then back at Harry like he wanted to say something but didn’t get the chance, because Charity spoke up with, “There has got to be someone or something that can be done. This is just crazy. My husband has risked his live time and again for the fates of man and he almost died doing what he was supposed to do. My oldest daughter is a wizard because of the magic powers that I was born with and passed down to her and her life isn’t the greatest. She had been hurt and has almost died in the line of doing the right thing and protecting man-kind. So why does my family have to keep throwing more souls into the fight for man, why can’t someone else be made to step up to the plate.”

“That may be true, but we do not have any control over any of these types of decisions,” replied Ms. Gard. “Though, you may want to speak to my employer, whom I believe you have recently met.” Harry and Michael exchange looks and then look at Charity who ignored them, for now. “He is the only person that I could think of that may have a way to communicate with Fate. I would remind you that just because one communicates one does not always get an answer.”

Charity sat there for a few seconds then said, “It seems I need to speak to my uncle, doesn’t it.” *

*Note: Spoiler alert - Charity is referring to another story that basically provides information that Charity is blood related to Donar Vadderung. See – “Related to Who?”, 27 June 2019.


	5. The Bad Guys are Here

After their little meeting, Charity and Ms. Gard remained in the kitchen while Amanda went to bed. She was exhausted and worn out from thinking and crying. Michael tucked her in and joined Harry in the backyard in the workshop and a couple cold beers, he felt that he needed one.

As they sipped their beer, Harry said, “I want you to know that I had no idea about anything with Amanda except that she had told Father Forthill that she was doing magic and she was scared. I only came over today to check her out and see if she really was showing sign of magic use before telling you and Charity. Actually, I had just finished telling her that she needed to sit down and talk to you both when Charity opened the door.”

Michael stood drinking his beer nodding his head and then asked, “What about this Fateborne stuff? How did you know about that?”

Harry smiled and told him about the tornado and being in Vadderung’s office in Oslo and the stack of folders that he had been given. He said, “I just finished talking with Bob about all he knew about the Fateborne before coming over to talk to Amanda. Like I said, I didn’t know the two were connected until Ms. Gard told us.”

They stood there in silence finishing their beer before Harry asked, “What is this thing about Charity and “her uncle”?”

Michael was looking at him with completely nothing on his face when he said, “I have no idea. I know that Charity met Ms. Gard a month or so ago for lunch at Alinea’s, of all places. She didn’t say anything about it and I just didn’t ask her.

Harry lifted his bottle and said, “Well, with all of the thinking power now gone, I guess I should be heading home and let you all have a little time to figure out what you are going to do.” He started to walk out of the shed but stopped and turned to Michael asking, “Do you honestly believe what she told us?”

Michael looked him straight in the yes and said, “Harry, I can’t actually tell when someone is telling a lie but when I hear someone tell me the absolute truth I get a feeling down deep in my soul and the feelings that I got as she spoke were on the level of truth as those that I would get when I felt that the Lord as telling me something.” With that said, he lowered his head for a few seconds as the tears started to fall.

Just then Charity stepped into the shop with tears in her eyes and asked, “Harry, I am afraid for my little girl. You have got to help her, somehow, please. I beg of you.”

Harry stood up tall in front her looking at the tears streaming down her face, knowing that this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life, which is really saying something, and said, “Charity, there has never been a time in my life that helping and protecting her, or any of your children, has not been the first thought on my mind. I promise you that I will do everything that I can to protect her and if it comes right do to it, I would give my life for any of them. Honestly.” Harry could feel the tears building with him as he watched Charity step up to him and hugged him as if life depended upon it.

Charity held on to him and then she started to cry, hard. He just held her as she cried not moving. She cried for a few minutes and then stepped back looking at his face and the pointed her finger into his chest hard enough to bruise a rib and said, “You better.” And then she turned and walked back into the house.

He turned looking at Michael who hadn’t said a word and said, “You know Michael, I have faced demons from Hell that didn’t scare you anywhere as much she does.”

Michael smiled back saying, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Harry left the Carpenters home and went by Bock Ordered Books before going home. It is a rare book store near the university, just a few blocks from Billy and Georgia’s apartment. It is owned by Artemis Bock a human that runs an occult bookstore largely to provide for his family. Despite constant checks by the Wardens, he manages to procure some very rare, hard to find, and even some banned books regarding magic and magic history to mention a few. 'The Cage' is a section of his store that holds a majority of these. Some of his store items are not cheap which according to Harry, they cost a large portion of his rent, at times.

It was about 2 hours before sun up when Harry left with one book that had a name that wasn’t of any language that he had ever seen before, but someone had tucked their hand-written notes in among the pages showing translations of some of the pages. He had found a few mentions of the Cosmic Entities and figured that it was the book he was looking for. He figured he get Bob to translate it for him, but he knew he wouldn’t do it out of the goodness of his heart, so he stopped at an adult book store and bought 2 books that he made the sales guy put inside two brown paper bags before he would leave the store. He could not understand how a 4,000-year-old powerful spirit of intelligence could go so crazy over these filthy books.

As he drove along thinking about everything he had heard tonight, he noticed what looked like a huge bird flying behind his car and closing fast. He stepped on the gas pedal but the beetle was not a race car. It picked up just enough speed that it moved the speedometer another 5 mph. he looked in his rear view mirror and saw that it was close to his bumper. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It had huge black wings and a massing body but it had the head of a lion.

Since it was early and there was almost no other traffic, he swerved into the on-coming traffic lanes just as the flying lion reached for his car. He felt the claws rack over the outer skin of the beetle as he hit the brakes and watched the beast fly past him.

Just the he thought he saw another large bird fly past his car out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t get a good look but it didn’t look like the lion-head beast. He quickly looked around but couldn’t find anything when something landed on his car roof pushing it down hitting the top of his head, hard. He heard another something hit and then he felt the old Blue Beetle lift of the ground. The old car had done many things in the time that Harry had owned it but flying had never been one of them.

He quickly figured out that he was heading for Lake Michigan and the idea of a chilling dip in the near freezing waters of the lake did not appeal to him at all. He looked around because he could hear the flapping of wings, heavy thick wings. He spotted 2 sets of clawed hands holding the roof between them. They were gray looking with skin that looked like stone. He reach up and struck the clawed hand with his fist and it felt like he had struck a block wall. He took his blasting rod out of his coat pocket and struck one of the hands and it felt like he had swung a bat into a cement wall. It vibrated all the way back down his arm into his shoulder.

Since the windows were down he leaned out the window and looked up at whatever had his car and was stunned. He was looking at 2 genuine stone statue Gargoyles holding his car by the sides of the roof and flying with it across the Chicago skyline towards Lake Michigan. He had never seen a Gargoyle before and didn’t know the first thig about them. He was actually fascinated by them. The huge about the same size as he car but not as banged up.

They were very strong, which was quite apparent by the fact they didn’t seem to be straining with his car. The were shaped almost like a great big mountain gorilla, like the big silver backs but longer and more muscular. The had a head with the face of a very determined looking demon of old, kind of like those accent devil masks of the far east. They also had huge bat like wings that were think and strong. They also looked like they were made out of stone.

Harry tried to talk to them, he hollered at them and he struck at them with his staff that he had in the backseat, but it didn’t seem to register that they even noticed him. He was going to blast them but thought about what would happen to him and the car if he managed to get them to release him. He tried to climb out onto the roof but the one nearest him just used his back leg to grab Harry by the head and shove him back in the car.

He then saw the lion-headed beast flying straight for them. He couldn’t figure out what they wanted with him but he knew that it couldn’t be good. The lion-head beast hit the side of his car and tore the door off the car before Harry hit him in the chest with a blast for his staff. The beast was thrown back across the sky and crashed into a parked garbage truck, smashing it into a large flat pile of twisted metal.

They flew to the edge of the lake and dipped down to about 10 feet before releasing the car which hit the sand and didn’t bounce. It just hit and stuck in the sand. They flew down close to the ground in front of is car and spoke in thunderously loud tones, “You need to leave her alone wizard. My master does not wish to destroy you, but he will if you do not leave this alone.”

After delivering their message they rose up into the sky and flew back towards the city. Harry had no idea what had just happened or why exactly but if they were talking about leaving Amanda Carpenter alone, their master had another thing coming. It took almost an hour to get out of the Beetle because the roof was shoved down about 4 inches and the entire body had been shoved up at least 2 or 3 inches from hitting the ground. He couldn’t open the doors and the windows that were still intact were wedged in by pressure making them better than bullet proof.

He finally managed to wiggle out through the passenger window, because it didn’t seem to have been squeezed as badly as the driver side window frame had been. He kept looking around for the lion-headed beast to show up but it seemed to have left with his other 2 buddies. He had to walk almost 3 miles before finding a pay phone that actually worked. He called Mike, his mechanic to come get the car and then he called Thomas to come pick him up but he only got his voicemail so he had to call the Grasshopper to come to his rescue.

Molly showed up in bright pink 1958 Willys Smittybilt convertible top Jeep. It was 4-wheel drive with a 6-inch lift and giant MAD MUDder tires. The pink was trimmed and outlined by all black and it looked sharp as hell. I stood there as she pulled around to a stop in front of him with the stereo blaring and said, “Hey sailor, need a lift?” grinning from ear to ear.

I asked, “How in the hell can you drive this? Don’t you have problems because of your magic?”

She kept smiling and said, “Nope, the Svartalves fixed it up for me to drive. I don’t have any trouble with it at all.” 

When he had been shot and died and then recuperated under Mab’s loving care, she had some dealings with the Svartalves. Be cause of her honorable way she handled a few incidents for them they repaid her by building her an enormous apartment, packed with magical defenses and very expensive-looking furniture and rugs. The apartment is under the aegis of Svartalfheim making it secure from anything below a full-frontal major assault.

The Svartalves are spindly looking humanoids, about 5' high, weighing about 50 kilograms They have gray skin, and huge, bulbous, black eyes that make them look like grey little aliens. They wear flesh masks that make them resemble Ken dolls. Although the females are a bit more human-looking, with very attractive features and long silver hair. They wear a human disguise which makes them look glamorous.

They provide much of the supernatural world with weapons and armor, mostly for their favorite customer, the Norse gods. They are very powerful and skilled in the Magical Art. The Svartalves are very private and independent beings and they absolutely do not tolerate any nonsense.

She looked out toward the beach and asked, “Speaking of car trouble, where’s the Blue Bug?”

“It’s not a Blue Bug, it’s a Blue Beetle,” he growled as he climbed in the Jeep. “I called Mike and he said he would pick it up in a couple hours. He called the police to let them know he is in route to recover it, so they don’t have to bother if they get a call about it.”

“Okay, what ever you say, boss. Where to,” she asked?

“To the bat cave, girl-wonder,” he said. He needed to talk to Bob about the Cosmic Entities. He also needed to tell her about her sister. He started at the beginning and told her everything he knew and what had been said earlier except the part about Charity and her uncle. He still didn’t know what that was all about.

He finished just as she pulled into his driveway next to his apartment, turned to him and asked, “Wow and I thought I was fucked up, damn. So, what do we do first because we, and I mean both of us, have got to help her, Harry. This is my little sister and I can’t let anything happen to her.”

He knew that she was going to do this, and he couldn’t blame her. He said, “First, I am going to sit down in my lab and do some studying. I need to talk to Bob and find out everything I can about what is happening to her. While I am doing that, you can start telling her about the 3 Laws and the White Counsel but remember they have no power of her at all, you can give her a run down of some of the things that we have fought and most important what you as a new young wizard just getting your powers went through so she may get passed some of the bumps you hit.”

Molly smiled big and said, “Are you saying that she is my apprentice?”

“No, absolutely not. You are still an apprentice under the sword remember? No but you will be my assistant in working with her. Can you do that for her?”

Molly still had her smile and said, “Yeah, at least she will be my assistant apprentice, kind-a-sort-a. Thanks Harry.” She then reached over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which turned him about 14 shades of red. She smiled real big at seeing him blush, he was so damn cute when he blushed.

He climbed out of her Jeep and as he opened the door she spun gravel everywhere and blasted her horn. He thought that he may be having a problem with her and being in love but this time it wasn’t her. He shock it off and went in his apartment. Once the door was open, he was run over by a feline freight train, Mister said his hello and goodbye in one body slam.

He went in and filled both the food dishes for Mister and headed for his lab. He work Bob up and set him to translating the book. He found out the book was titled “The Cosmic Counsel of Decision”, but after reading the entire book Bob said it only mentioned the Fateborne as someone providing information to bring about a decision or being instructed to carry out the decision. Nothing at all about them, how they are chosen or anything that could help anyone. Harry was not happy about it.

Bob didn’t have anymore information except that to attempt any contact or communication with a Cosmic Entity one had to be a true Deity or Demi-God but there was still no guaranty that even they would get through or get an answer. Harry decided not to mention Donar Vadderung, because Bob always gets a little worked up when he mentions Gods or Queens, for some reason.

He then asked, Bob, what do you know about Gargoyles?”

The orange lights of Bob’s eyes flared extremely bright and he asked, “Why would you want to know about them. You haven’t run into some of them and pissed them off, I hope.”

Harry paused and then said, “Well, I didn’t exactly run into any of them and I didn’t have any chance to do anything except protect myself. Why?”

Bob said, “Harry, they are dangerous, I mean on the same level as Mab or the Erlking dangerous. What happened?”

“Well to tell you the truth, I don’t really know. I was at Bock’s book store over near the university and I left there and got into my car and started driving home and then 2 of them dropped out the sky, grabbed my car and flew with it and me to the beach along Lake Michigan where they dropped the car into the sand on the beach. I think the Beetle is dead this time.”

Bob almost screamed, “Who gives a shit about that crappy car, why did they do it? What did you say or do to them?” 

Harry looked hurt and said, “That was my car, Bob. Like I said, I didn’t do anything or say anything. They just dropped down and grabbed my car.”

Bob was quiet for a second then said, “Did they say anything to you?”

‘Yes, they did,’ replied Harry, “They said, “You need to leave her alone wizard. My master does not wish to destroy you, but he will if you do not leave this alone.””

“Hells bells, Harry, what did they do or say next,” he asked?

Harry said, “Nothing, they just shot straight up into the sky and flew off toward the city leaving standing next to my car half buried in the sand.”

Bob said, “You are one lucky wizard, harry. Truly lucky. They are a really nasty bunch. You need to drop whatever case you are working on and it would be best if you went on vacation in South Africa, maybe.”

Harry sat down and said, “I can’t because the case I am working on is about this Fateborne person which just happens to be Amanda Carpenter. The daughter of Michael and Charity Carpenter and sister to grasshopper, my apprentice. So, I need you to tell me everything you know about them.”

Bob was quiet for almost a minute before saying, “Amanda is the new Fateborne, wow. That is going to be rough on her and her family, but not near as hard as it’s going to be for you dealing with Gargoyles.”

“Thanks, Bob,” said harry, “so give it up and I will give you these two new books,” as he pulled the books out of the bags letting him just see the cover of one of them.

Bob quickly said, “Alright already, so Gargoyles, let’s start with: Gargoyles are a rare, statue-like, supernatural species thought not to exist as actual living creatures, but they do. The gargoyle is normally a tall creature, around 7 -8 feet tall. They carry a huge sword occasionally and have stone-like gray skin. They also have sharp ears and fangs, and red eyes with black pupils. Most have wings but not all, their wings are large, bat-like wings, that enable him to fly and carry an unbelievable amount of weight. Their claws are very large allowing them to paralyze their victims when they strike, they have what is called "grayscale". All that is known about it is that it is a very powerful tranquilizer type of drug that is secreted through their claws.”

“Now this is very important, Gargoyles are immune to the effects of fire-based magic, likely based from its stone-like nature. However, they are still susceptible to magic, but that can be limited, such as having no effect against fire-related spells. They can be contained within boundary spells and can be killed with magic. There are shock wave spells that have been known to cause a Gargoyle to crumble into stone and dust,” continued Bob.

“Wow, that is pretty good stuff, Bob,” said Harry, “But do you have any type of background on them.

Bob said, “Yes. Gargoyles are called Elemental Vampires or Grey Court Vampires. They are the oldest of the vampire bloodlines. They simply feed on the present forces of nature that exist all around them, like plants and trees, animals. They also feed on the power of natural life elements such as the wind, rain, storms and lightning. These Vampires also can use magic, Earth Magic, ad are very strong in it. They can draw energy from the surrounding life forms when they need to perform magic.”

He continued with, “They can change into many different types of animals and into humans. Back before recorded time, shortly after humans started populating the earth, the leader of the Grey Vampires killed the only son of an omni potent magical being and the entire Grey Court of vampires were cursed so that in their true form, sun light will turn them to stone but they are released back to living form once night has fallen. If in the form of an animal or human, they are not turned to stone, but they cannot change their shape or use magic until night fall.”

Bob then said, “Other than that, there is little known of the true origin of this type of vampire. They were created within nature by a powerful unknown magical force originating near/at the beginning of time. They do care for humans and even protect them from all forms of harm and evil.”

Harry is shocked and says, “I had never heard any of this regarding Gargoyle. I never knew there was a Grey Court. Where are they from or mostly based? And why would they care about Amanda enough to attack me?”

Bob replied, “I will have to consult my files and see if I can find some more about them, but you pretty much heard all I know. Now, can I have my books, and can you turn off the lights when you leave.”

Harry pulled the books out of the bags and put them on the shelf next to Bob’s skull. He then turned off all the lights and headed up out of the lab hearing Bob giggle with glee as he climbed out of the lab. He grumbled under his breath to himself as he closed the trapdoor saying, “I just don’t understand how he can just….aw, never mind.”


	6. The Training and Time.

After a short period of time, everyone seemed to get over the horrible idea that Amanda was going to die and started focusing on what to do to help her to not die. She had magic lessons with Harry and Molly, she had magic practice sessions with Molly and she had self-defense combat fighting training with her mother and father, each. She was tired by the end of each day, and glad that she didn’t have to try to handle school along with everything else because it was summer break.

Amanda knew the seriousness of what had happened to her and her life. She was not stupid. She knew that she needed all of this training and exercise. She knew that she needed to learn as much as she could about using magic, but she was still a teenager and wanted to go play a little with her friends. She finally talked Harry into letting her and Molly go to the beach for a little fun in the sun. she also told him that they could use the open sandy beach as a training area to run wind-sprints and even jog along the shore.

She was a little self-conscious about going to the beach with her older sister because Molly was built like a supermodel. She was 7-years-older than she was and now an adult woman, where she was still a teenager. When they got to the beach and Molly started pulling off her clothes to reveal her hot pink bikini underneath, Amanda noticed several guys stopping to stare and for good reason, Molly was beautiful and had a body that made guys trip over their own tongue and fall to the ground. So, she hesitated to slip off her clothes and reveal her body after that little show.

After a few minutes, Moly asked her if she had forgotten her suit and when she couldn’t put it off any longer she said it had slipped her mind and she started taking off her clothes. She rolled off the t-shirt and then slid the jean shorts down and let them drop to her feet where she kicked them off onto her shirt. She had on a pure white bikini that was doing its best to keep all of her covered that she needed to have covered. She looked and noticed several people standing and staring, guys and girls alike.

Some had their mouths open and some removed their sunglasses to get a better look at her. She heard a few soft whistles from around her and one very loud one right next to her. Molly was staring at her as if she had never seen her before. She said, “Wow sis, I never ever saw anyone built so fine in my life, oh my god girl, you look fantastic.”

She stands there for a few seconds then starts to blush just as she heard behind her, “Oh my god, who is she? Is she a model or something. Wow look at her, holy shit. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!” She turns to see a small group of guys, all about 20 – 23 standing up about 20 feet across the sand, all looking at her, smiling and waving. Some even using their cell phones to take pictures of her. She saw who she believed was the guy that said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, getting the hell beat out of him by a very pretty girl who had been sharing the same beach towel.

She turned back to Molly taking turns at blushing all pink then red, head to toe then toe to head, saying, “Oh my goodness. Did you hear that?”

Molly smiled because she knew that Amanda had never had this kind of attention before and she was embarrassed. She said, “Yes I did and if you hadn’t noticed I was one of those people admiring out loud have beautiful you are. Amanda, I don’t know if it is this new magic thing or if you are going through that ugly-duckling thing we all go through, but girl you have reach absolute perfection. You are fantastic looking.”

Amanda was completely shocked at hearing the reaction she heard by taking off her clothes but to hear that from her sister was almost too much. She dropped down on the towel and started to put the t-shirt back on, but Molly grabbed it from her hands and said, “Amanda, listen to me. I am not kidding about have gorgeous you look but don’t ever be ashamed or try to hide the real fantastic you. Because of the magic thing, you will live a very long time. Much longer than any of them,” she wave her arm out at the people around them on the beach.”

“You will probably look young and beautiful for most of that time, but you must learn to be comfortable in your own skin. If you were ugly, you would have to live with that and you have to live with this. Start right now. If you got it, flaunt it, girl.” She said with a big sassy smile which cause Amanda to laugh and giggle.

She decided to do just what Molly said and simply paid the other people no mind. She noticed that Molly was doing the same only better. It seemed that she could have been the only person on the beach by her reactions to the staring and guys walking slowly back and forth to get good looks at them both.

After a while they stopped sunbathing and started exercising off to the side. A few other girls and a couple guys joined them at they stretched and began a fairly strenuous work out before they started running wind sprints. Most of the guys and all of the girls dropped out of that and by the time the two were ready to start jogging there were only 2 guys still with them. They set a pretty brisk pace and one of the guys dropped off at about the first mile, but the last guy hung in until they reached the fourth mile and he dropped in to the sand going spread eagle in the water’s edge.

They continued until they had run a full ten miles and then returned to their beach towels and collected their stuff. They continued to get stares and little comments, but they were not mean or vulgar so they just smiled and continued on their way.

They showered off, got dressed in the locker room and headed home in Molly’s car. She hit a drive thru for a couple cheeseburgers, with fries and milk shakes which caused quite a scene in the little dining room. As they left, Amanda overheard one woman say, “I wish I could eat like that and still look fantastic, damn.” She just smiled and punched her sister in the arm as they got back in her car.

They had been out all afternoon and now on their way home as it was getting dark. The sun had just dropped when Molly saw him and said, “Amanda, get in and buckle up, quick. We may have a problem.”

Amanda quickly put on her little beach jacket because she was chilly, snapped the seatbelt and started looking around. She spotted the strange looking man stand off to the side of the parking lot. She asked, “Who is that and what does he want?”

As Molly hooked her seatbelt she was leaning forward looking up at the sky, as if she was trying to look back over the roof by leaning more forward. She sit back and look at the side mirror just as she heard something like a small jet plane go, “whoosh” right above the roof.

She look at Molly and saw that she was scared and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Molly turned to her with larger than usual eyes and said, “We got more company and I think they are the same ones that attacked Harry last month.” Just then something bumped the edge of the Jeep’s rood causing it to weave a little.

Now she was bobbing and leaning in her seat looking at the sky trying to get a look at whomever or whatever was attacking them. She excitedly asked, “When was Harry attacked? Who attacked him?”

Molly punched the gas pedal and the jeep jumped down the road just as there was another bump to the roof. “He was attacked on his way home after having that meeting with you, mom, dad and that Ms. Gard. They were Gargoyles and they grabbed his car and ….”

“What do you mean, Gargoyles? They aren’t even real. They are just stone statues on the cathedral of St. Mary’s.”

“Yes, those are Gargoyles and at night they really do come alive. Just then something settled onto the roof and Molly was quite please with herself for getting the removeable hardtop instead of the rag top for the Jeep. A large grey stone-like arm with claws reached into the passenger window and grabbed ahold of Amanda’s jacket shoulder. It then tried to pull her out of the window, but the jacket just ripped to shreds.

She screamed and shoved her hand up at the Gargoyle on the roof just as it leaned over the edge and looked down at her. She shouted, “Get off my car and go to Hell, you pile of gravel,” and it suddenly was blasted off the Jeep roof into the air and then into dust and small rocks that showered back down on the Jeep. The other must have decided that it didn’t want the same fate and it flew off into the sky.

Molly was totally shocked but said, “That was fucking fantastic, Amanda. How in the hell did you do that?”

Amanda was too shocked to smile but she turned to look at Molly and with big wide round white eyes she said, “It was something Harry told me I could do, but …” she trailer off for a few seconds before she looked back at Molly and very clearly said, “I wish that Harry was here.”

In the back seat was a swirl of air and light then a pop sound and there was Harry standing wearing nothing but a towel. His towel flew off into the wind and he fell into the leather seat trying his best to cover himself saying, “What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who are you two, wait Molly? What the hell is going on?”

Molly screamed and slammed down the brakes causing the Jeep to drop its nose and skid to a quick stop. This caused Harry to fly forward out of the backseat since he didn’t have his seatbelt on. He flew and tumbled between the front seats and ended up seating backwards on the center console with his back bent over the front dash and his head against the windshield.

Both girls screamed and looked at the naked man, staring at the spot where the stick shift was supposed to be but was hidden below Harrys naked lap. Harry was in great pain, so he tried to get up and leaned toward Amanda but ended up rolling onto her. She screamed again and shoved him back to his previous seating position but this time the stick shift knob had moved a little and was poking his rear with force. He quickly hopped up off the shift knob and crawled into Molly’s lap who wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his face which was only about an inch from hers.

He rolled his eyes around in his head until they finally started to focus and saw Molly smiling and saying, “Now just hold still and this won’t hurt a bit.” His vision seemed to wrinkle and the he realized that she had veiled him while sitting on her lap. It was right then that he also realized that he was completely naked.

He heard her tell Amanda to calm down and grab one on the beach towels. She then handed it to Harry who wrapped himself completely and then he kind of whispered, “Thanks, Grasshopper.”

They struggled and finally got all three of them out of the Jeep. Harry seemed the worst for wears with the scratches and claw-like marks across his back, arms and chest they even went down into his towel area, but he wasn’t showing them to anyone. Molly found the other towel and gave it to Harry and then they started talking about what had happened.

Harry looked at Amanda and said, “You are the only one that could have brought me here, so you tell me what the hell happened?”

Amanda was too shocked to talk and just made funny sounds. Harry turned to Molly and asked, “What the hell is going on?”

Molly stood there looking at him and said, “We were just driving along when I said, “What would you think if we had a stripper pole mounted in the back seat and had Harry dancing around it naked and she said that was a marvelous idea and pop, there you were.” She managed to say all of that and finish without a smile on her face but as soon as she was finished she smiled so big her face almost disappeared.

Harry was so shocked that he stood there with his mouth wide open staring at her. As he stood all the way up he must have forgotten that he was only wearing towels and they fell to the ground leaving him stark naked again this time standing on the side of the road right in front of both girls. This must have been more than Amanda could take because she started laughing like a braying jackass. This caused Molly to start laughing and before he knew what was happening they had fallen to the ground and were rolling around like two drunken idiots. He quickly recovered his towel and affixed them to his body and the just stood there glaring down at the two girls who were braying and guffawing louder, they continued for several minutes with tears streaming down their faces and holding their bellies because they were in great pain from laughing.

As they finally seemed to get themselves under control, they stood up and faced Harry but started snickering and giggling again every time they looked at him. He just stomped back toward the Jeep and climbed into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt which caused another round of giggles and snorts.

After they had finally laughed themselves sick, the girls climbed back in the Jeep and started down the road. They managed to tell him what had happened between snorts and chuckles but then they got really serious and told him about the Gargoyles and how one had grabbed Amanda. She told him what she had done but couldn’t remember any words or thoughts just raising her hand and wanting it to go away.

Molly then said, “There was a strange looking man standing in the parking lot near the car just before the Gargoyles attacked.”

He was too upset and managed to wait until they finished telling him everything before asking any questions. They kept answering his questions until they had pulled up in front of their house. The girls ran inside and shortly after Michael came out and had Harry go around to the shed behind the house where he had a set of sweat pants and a matching sweat shirt waiting. They didn’t say anything but when they went in the house Charity was waiting just in the doorway with Molly just off her shoulder to the right.

She stepped up to Harry looking up into his face and the pulled her hand out of her apron and held a single dollar bill in her fingers. She then grabbed the waist band of the sweat pants and stuck the folded bill in the waist band and then let it snap back on his skin before slapping his rump saying “Dance for mama, baby. Come on dance for mama.”. Which caused everyone, including Michael to bust out laughing and guffawing and coughing for the next 10 minutes. Harry just went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

After they got control of their laughing they came in the living room, some snickers and giggles but acting very sorry though the face stretching smiles told a completely different story. They sat down and started talking about what had happened. Harry told them about when they attacked him, and the girls took turns telling about what happened to them. Everyone sat while Harry told them what he knew about Gargoyles. 

Harry looked at Michael with a look of curiosity and after Michael nodded back to him he asked, “Charity, you said something about a month or so ago about needing to talk to your uncle. What were you talking about?”

This grabbed everyone’s attention because they all knew that their mother had one sister and no other living family. They also knew that Michael had no living family or if he did, he never spoke about them. Charity shifted in her chair and cleared her throat and then looking at Michael before glaring at Harry, she said, “Yes, I do have an uncle, of sorts. He is, well he, he …okay, he doesn’t live in America, but he does travel here a lot and he is a great, great uncle on my mom’s side.”

Michael looked at her with a serious question written all over his face. Molly looked at her mom and asked, “If you have a great, great uncle then he would be our great, great, great uncle, right? If that is true, why haven’t you said anything about him before now?”

Charity sat there looking like she was trying to build up enough energy to start speaking when Michael asked, “Those are all very good questions and I would like to ask what all or any of this has to do with Ms. Gard?”

Molly’s head jerked around so hard and quick, Harry grabbed his neck to rub the pain that he felt. She quickly asked, “Are we related to Ms. Gard? Mom, do you know that she is a Valkyrie and is related to the real Beowulf?”

As Charity was trying to catch up and answer these building questions, Amanda turned to her mother and asked, “Are we really related to a Valkyrie? Then, Harry, are Valkyries real? I am so confused and my head hurts. Mom please what is going on?”

Before anyone could say anything more, Charity stood up and said, “I have been trying to figure out just how to tell you about my family tree. No, we are not related to Ms. Gard, but we are related to a real Valkyrie, named Eir. I do not know if she is still alive and I would have to ask my uncle if she is. If anyone would know he would.”

“Okay, first things first. My great, great, I don’t know how many greats, grandmother was named Asgardia, like the name of the magical realm of the Norse Gods, it was named for her after she died during child birth.” Trying hard to keep the smiles and giggles out of her voice, she continued, “she was the half-sister of Odin, King of Asgard and called The All Father. And before you ask any questions, yes he is real, and he is still alive and yes we are related to his son, Thor.”

Dropping that much with those particular names was like slapping her audience in the face. They just stared at her without saying a word. She continued, “Asgardia gave birth to Bragi, The God of Poetry who married Idun, the Goddess of the Immortal Fruit of the Gods and they had a child named Eir, who was The Goddess of Peace, Help and Mercy. She became a Valkyrie known as The Chooser of Life because she would fly over the battlefields and select those brave and honorable warriors that deserved to be healed and returned to the living..” 

Again, Charity paused but again, no one said a word. She started again, “Eri gave birth to a beautiful girl, named Astridr but since she couldn’t raise her daughter and be a Valkyrie, she had Odin’s wife, Freya give her to a member of her family that was mortal. Astridr lived, married and had many children which was the big start of my family on my mother’s side.”

Before anyone could speak, there came a voice like thunder saying, “Is it no wonder then that a great grandniece of mine would have children that are chosen for some of the greatest tasks in the universe.” There was a very bright light and then there was a large man standing next to a much smaller woman who was still quite tall on her own. “Hello again, Mrs. Carpenter, how are you today?”

There stood Odin, King of Asgard and the Norse Gods, right in her living room. She got up, went over and gave him big hug. (turns out that Odin is the hugger type, who would have guessed?) Ms. Gard remained quiet and in the back ground as the family talked and asked questions and laughed. Every time Odin would laugh a hardy laugh Michael and Harry would exchange looks but Michael never asked a question. 

They started talking about Amanda and Odin stood before her and dropped to one knee and bowed his head as he took her hand and said, “It is a great honor to meet you, Fateborne Amanda. You don’t know how long I have waited to meet one such as yourself.” He then kissed her hand and she felt all funny inside. She thanked him and told him that she was more than honored to meet him and that she was a huge fan. She told him that she had read every book the school had about him and the other Gods.

He laughed and picked her up and sat her on his knee saying, “First, I thank you very much for honoring me in that way. Second, don’t believe everything you read, most of those so-called historians don’t know a gnome from a giraffe, but if you are interested I would be honored to take you to Asgard for a visit. We could make a weekend of it and you could meet some of you other family. Some don’t get around down here on earth.”

Amanda was quiet for a few seconds and then turned to Odin and quietly asked if he had any trouble with Gargoyles in Asgard? He leaned back and laughed before saying, “No, my lady we do not. If I don’t want or don’t like something they are not allowed across the rainbow bridge thus they can not enter Asgard. Why do you ask?”

She looked at her mom and dad and then said, “Because there are some Gargoyles attacking my family and friends trying to get at me and I am scared that if I remain here with my family they will get hurt because of me and I don’t think I could live with that.” She finished with barely enough sound in her voice to be heard but then started to cry very softly.

Odin looked at Ms. Gard and then at Harry and Michael before turning to Charity as he hugged Amanda closely. He said, “If you are in trouble or have these Gargoyles attacking you, I would be glad to provide a small unit of Asgardians to protect your home and family. If not, I would be glad to welcome you all to come and stay for as long as you need in my home in Asgard.”

Michael and Charity just sat there completely dumb-founded. They had no idea what to say or what they should do about this offer. Harry spoke up after seeing their trouble, “Sir, I would think that having any amount of Asgardian protection here on earth would cause quite a stir among the neighbors and that could lead to issues that I am positive you would prefer to not have to deal with.”

Odin sat thinking about this as Amanda seemed to calm down and he said, “I think you may be correct; therefore, I will take you and the family to Asgard. I know the children would love it and the Asgardians would be more than thrilled to have small children running and playing through the city again. It has been a long time.”

“Then it is settled,” said Charity with a big smile. “The children are out of school for the summer and I can think of no better family field trip than to visit Asgard. It will be like an educational learning trip for them. What about Maggie, Harry?”

Before Harry could speak, Odin spoke up, “She comes to Asgard. She’s a part of the family, isn’t she?”

Harry looked at him and after swallowing a huge lump in his throat he said, “Yes she is, and thank you, sir.”

Odin smiled and clapped Harry across his back, almost knocking him to the ground and said, “It would truly be an honor to do something for a son of Merlin. Did I ever tell you that I knew him quiet well. Yes, we were friends a very long time ago. The last time I saw him was when I helped him set some protection spells on your small island, if I remember correctly. It has been a very long time.”

Harry stood there in total shock not knowing what to say or how to even speak. He wanted to ask about Merlin and why Odin had called him a “son of Merlin”. But he figured that would have to wait, for now.

After figuring out that Gargoyles have certain exceptions to magic and that Michael simply did not know if his protection would prevent Gargoyles from entering his home, it was decided that Charity and the other 4 children would go to Asgard with Odin until this problem could be taken care of. Amanda and Molly were going with Harry to help him deal with this problem. Michael didn’t know what to do but he knew he had to stand by his daughter.

With that settled, the children, with help from Charity and Molly, packed small over night bags. Harry helped Maggie get her stuff ready. She told him that she wasn’t scared because Mouse had told her that Odin was a good guy. Harry hugged her and told her that he loved her very much. He also told her that he was going to do something about the monsters that were bothering Amanda, so she could come back home and be safe. 

Maggie looked him and asked, “Could you keep an eye on Amy because she is my best friend, after Mouse.” Then she grabbed a pillow sized cloth doll that Charity had made for her for Christmas and handed her to Harry. He looked at her and then at Maggie and could only nod his head or he would have started crying. She hugged him, grabbed her bag and his hand and headed for the stairs.

Odin had them all stand around him and then he paused and said, “Just a minute, I should probably change first,” and with a small wave of his hand he became a very bright light and then the light faded, and he stood before them in his flowing white robes with golden trim, his beard and hair were much longer but very neat. “That should do it, are we ready to go?”

Everyone replied yes and with that he looked up and said in a loud thunderous voice, “Heimdall, if you would be so inclined.” Suddenly, the space within the living room started to fill with tiny stars that came closer to Odin and the children and then they started to swirl around turning into a brightly shining tornado. The tornado suddenly lifted about a foot off the floor and then with a snap sound, imploded unto itself and they were gone.

Amanda looked at Harry and Molly before saying, “So, I guess that this is not the most extraordinary thing you have ever seen in the world, is it?”

Molly smiled and said, “No, not really. It is kind of a normal everyday thing.” Both Harry and Michael smiled at that and then everyone laughed a little. Then Molly said, “I think it would be best if you went to your lab and grabbed everything you might need and then we should all go over to my apartment because it’s better protected and previsioned than your apartment, Harry, no offense.”

Michael then said, “Amanda go pack a bag of clothes and make sure they are heavy solid types like jeans and work shirts like for camping. None of that stuff you girls wear to school, things could get rough for a couple weeks. Molly, you and I will get weapons and armor for everyone while Harry gets what he needs from home. Did I forget anything?” Nobody said anything, so they headed off to do what they had to do.

Harry arrived home and packed up his old duffle bag with everything he could think of including Bob, who started to fuss but was locked in the bag before he could say to much. He slid into his leather coat, pocketed his blasting rod, .45 pistol, grabbed his staff and headed for the door with Mouse right behind him. He stopped, grabbed the phone and called Murphy but after the 2nd ring he remembered that she had gone to visit her mom for a few days. He hung up and headed out to the car. As he put everything in the car, he felt a huge tingle up the back of his neck and heard Mouse let out a very disturbing low growl.

He turned toward the direction Mouse was facing and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was some kind of human/animal hybrid with the body of a very large man almost 8-foot-tall with the large hairy legs and huge hooves for feet like that of the Minotaur. He had the head of a lion and a huge set of black wings on his back. He was about 30 feet away, but Harry could smell his over-powering odor like something between a slaughter house and an open sewage pit.

He didn’t make a sound or move, he just stood there and scared the hell out of Harry. He was trying to figure which of the Sidhe could have sent this to kill him. He tried but couldn’t think of anyone that he had pissed off that bad, lately. So, he asked, “Who are you and why are you here?”

He just stood there breathing in and out which sounded very much like a rumbling growl. He glanced at Mouse and asked, “That wouldn’t be a friend of yours, would it?”

As if answering him, Mouse stopped growling and turned his head toward Harry with a really stupid look on his face as if to say, “You can’t possibly be serious asking me that?” He replied, “I guessed not. Okay, who sent you you flying monster thing?”

The monster must have understood what he said, and it hit a nerve because quick as lightning he started running straight at Harry. He braced himself for the collision and brought up his shield just in time. He dropped to a squat and leaned into the beast catching it lower down its body, almost to the knees. He then rolled back and lifted at the same time. With the speed the beast hit him with, Harry was able to use it against him, he stood up pitching the beast up and over his shoulder into the small concrete retaining wall around his stairs. It landed on its back and screamed out a painful bellow that rattled the windows for at least a block.

It rolled around trying to get back on its feet, but Mouse grabbed ahold it its leg and pulled it off its feet, again. He started swinging it in a circle as Harry opened a Way into a not so nice part of the Nevernever just as Mouse flung it into the open Way and Harry snapped it closed as the beast roared and bellowed.

Harry leaned back against the car rubbing his shoulder looking at where he Way had been and asked, “Now where in the hell do you think that big beast came from, Mouse?” Mouse didn’t answer him but did give him a doggy puzzled look as a reply.


	7. A Plan and a Trip to the Island

After he got to Molly’s, he went in and found everyone there and Amanda was cooking something that smelled wonderful. His stomach started making a kind of noise reminding him that he hadn’t eaten for a few hours. While Amanda started setting the table for dinner, Molly went into the pantry and brought out two huge “Jethro-bowls” for Mouse, one already full of dog food and the other was for water. She filled the bowl and set them on the floor which was all Mouse was waiting for.

Amanda set the food on the table and everyone sat done. While they ate, Harry told them about the beast that had been waiting for him out in the parking lot. They all agreed that moving to Molly’s was the best move. He described it to Michael, but he had never seen or heard of anything like that. Then Amanda said, “I think they told us about something like that in History class. I think it comes from the middle East somewhere, but I don’t know anything else about it.”

Harry grabbed up the old duffle bag and started to pull something out but stopped and looked at Molly then Michael, both giving the head nod before turning to Amanda saying, “I am about to introduce you to someone that is not your typical magical assistant. I don’t want you to freak out, he won’t hurt you, but you do need to be prepared.” He pulled the skull out of the bag and set it on the table in front of Amanda.

He continued saying, “He is a spirit of air and intelligence. He is over 4,000 years old and knows more about magic than any thing else in this universe, living and/or dead. He was my teacher when I first started learning magic and he is my friend. I call him Bob”

She stared at it for a few seconds before busting up laughing, “That was a good one uncle Harry. You really had me going for a minute there.” She reached out and picked up the skull looking it over asking, “Is it a real skull or one of those fake plastic ones you can buy at the store.” She then started shaking the skull to see if anything was in it.

Suddenly, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, DAMN! OF COURSE, THIS IS REAL, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I ASKED IF YOUR BOOBS WERE REAL OR STORE-BOUGHT PLASTIC ONES!” It sounded like it came from the skull, which caused Amanda to scream and drop the skull onto the table. Harry quickly grabbed Bob and set his skull back on the table. Molly stepped over and calmed her sister down to where she was only ready to scream and run daddy bug-shit.

Harry said, “I warned you to be prepared. He has that effect on some people.”

Bob said, “May I remind you that I was not the one slandering my home or trying to shake me up like an extra dry martini. Well, now that I am completely awake, where are we and what is going on?”

Amanda just stared at Bob with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide open. She leaned closer and then reached out her had about to touch the skull with her finger when Bob said, “What are you doing? Do I look like a fresh melon on a fruit stand? Wait a minute, wow girlie, speaking of fresh melons.”

Harry cleared his throat loudly as Amanda jerked her hand back from the skull. Bob started to say, “Hey there babe, maybe I could interest … whoa, hold on.”, but he didn’t get a chance to finish because his skull had been jerked up off the table and spun around to face someone else.

“I don’t know if you remember me, Bob” said a forceful baritone male voice, “I am Michael Carpenter and before you make another mistake speaking let me introduce my daughters. Molly, whom you already know and her little sister, Amanda.” He then turned and forcefully put the skull back on the table in front of Harry.

There was absolute quiet for a few seconds before Bob asked, “Would you be the Michael Carpenter that was the Knight of the Cross, known as the Fist of God, sir?”

Michael replied, “One and the same. Nice to meet you again.” He didn’t really sound happy to meet Bob again, not at all.

Again, silence until Bob spoke up with, “It is very nice to meet you again sir. Molly, it is always a pleasure and Amanda it is very nice to meet you and I hope that you will forgive my crazy talk a moment ago. I had been asleep, and I sometimes get a little grouchy when I am suddenly woken up.”

Both, Harry and Molly, made sounds like they may have just started choking on lemons which caused Amanda to smile a little. She sat up and said, “It was my fault and I apologize for shaking your home and saying unpleasant things about it, I am sorry. I really do like your skull, it is fascinating. What are all the strange characters all over it?”

Bob brightened up and said, “Thank you, and they are several hundred different spells of protection and a few others that allow me to exist safely within this skull.”

“Wow, they are really cool looking,” she replied.

Harry was smiling when he said, “Ok, Bob I need your help with a few things; first, do you remember me asking you about the Fateborne?”

“Yes, of course I do,” replied Bob, “Why?”

“Well, because Amanda is the new Fateborne child,” Harry said.

Bob’s skull spun around so he could look at her and said, “Oh my God. I can see you now, it is a great honor to meet you, Fateborne.” This last part was said with a strong sound of reverence.

Michael grunted a, “Watch the language” reprimand.

Amanda was a little surprised by his words and sudden change. She asked, “You act as if this is a big deal, but it is just me.”

Bob replied, “I have been around a very long time and I have only ever met one other Fateborne, his name was Hannibal Barca and he lived in the western Mediterranean Basin. He was alive from 247 BC until around 181 BC. He was a general and statesman from Ancient Carthage and was considered one of the greatest military commanders in history. I have known of several throughout my lifetime and they have all been just plain people, at first but life and the task of being the Fateborne will bring changes that you have never seen or heard of. The rest of the world may never know anything that you will accomplish in your lifetime but if you do it right, that is the whole point.”

“Wow” said Michael.

Amanda looked at her father in complete surprise as Bob said, “And that was from the Knight of the Cross. Pretty amazing isn’t it?”

After a few minutes, Harry said, “I need to know what attacked me outside the apartment. I have never seen anything like it before. Bob, do you know anything about it? Is it a creature of the Nevernever? Which court is he under?”

“It is not a creature of Fae, nor does it belong in the Nevernever,” Bob said. “The beast that attacked you was a human hybrid from ancient middle-Persia, it is a half-human, half-beast creature called a Nasnas. There are many different types of Nasnas but they all are half-human and half-beast. This one had the body of a very large man almost 8-foot-tall with the large hairy legs and huge hooves for feet like that of the Minotaur. He had the head of a lion and a huge set of black wings on his back. He is Tavipoc and he is extremely dangerous.”

Bob paused and then said, “You may want to check on your island prison because I think you may find many of your answers there. There appear to be 3 missing elements from the underground holding cells. They are among the oldest and in the deepest part of the prison. I cannot answer any more as that is all I know” With that said, his lights dimmed and went out.

Harry was shocked more than anyone else at the table. He asked, “What does Demonreach have to do with this. There is nothing there except a prison full of very old and dangerous beings of power.” Then Harry’s face changed as if he just had an idea. He asked, “Has there been an escape from Demonreach, Bob?”

Molly looked at Harry and asked, “You going to go to the island?”

‘Yes, it looks like I will need to go and ask Demonreach what is going on. I need to find out what has escaped and why this beast attacked me,” he replied. Then he said, “Molly, I need you to do some research on this Tavipoc and ancient middle Persian creatures. Check the library and find as much as you can, also check to see if it has any running buddies since 3 broke out they may be working together.” She nodded her head.

He looked at Michael and asked, “Can I get you to go to Father Forthill and see if he has any information about this Tavipoc in the church’s library. They have quite an extensive collect of old books and very old info that may help.”

Michael said, “I can do that, and I will see if he can make a request of the Vatican librarians also. What about Amanda, I don’t think it would be safe for her to go running around with either of us.”

Harry thought for a few minutes then said, “I think she will be safest with me since they escaped the island it doesn’t seem likely that they would hang around there for any time.” He turned to Amanda and asked, “Hope you feel like a cruise on my yacht, my dear.” He then smiled in reaction to the confused look on her face.

They made it to the marina and after loading the boat, they shoved off for the 90-minute trip to the island. Harry hadn’t been out to the island in almost a year and he hadn’t received any word from Demonreach which caused him some great concerns. Usually he gets a telepathic message every couple weeks about this and that but now that he thought about it he hadn’t heard anything for well over a month.

The trip was smooth, and Amanda seemed to really enjoy the water and she hollered out when she spotted the island. Harry didn’t feel the normal strong presents that he got as he approached the island. He quickly docked on the What’s up Dock and took off at a run for the little hut that sat on the top of the hill. He told Amanda to stay on the boat and if anything came after her, she was to turn the boat around and head back.

He had just reached the hut when he felt the power of the island, but it was not as strong as it should have been. Something was very wrong. As he entered the hut and started down the stairs he mentally shouted out for the island and after a full minute he barely heard, “Down here, help”.

He took off running down the stairs, down alleyways and hallways going deeper and deeper into the island. He had reached a part that he had never been in before and as he rounded a corner he spotted a huge iron door standing slightly open. He went through it and again called out. This time all he got for an answer was a weak push of power.

After a few more turns he spotted something large and dark on the floor against the wall. He rushed to it and found that it was the genius loci of the island. The island's genius loci is extremely old and powerful. Harry can access the enormous Intellectus of the island, but it is limited to its shores and can only be used while on the island. Demonreach’s genius loci manifests as a figure about eleven or twelve feet tall, with a billowing black cloak, a limp that was caused by the glacier movements that carved out the lake during the last ice age and two vividly green eyes.

Harry reached him and said, “Alfred, are you all right? What happened to you?” during a yearlong stay on the island alone except for the island’s spirit as company, Harry jokingly nicknamed Alfred, after Batman's Alfred Pennyworth. The spirit appears is not impressed by Harry’s humor, but he officially dubbed it Alfred Demonreach.

Harry askes, “What can I do to help?”

Alfred said, “Her” and then seemed to pass out.

Harry turned to run back to the boat and was thinking only about getting Amanda down here that as he turns the next corner he almost ran her over. He looked at her about to ask why she was down here when she asked, “What happened? Where am I and who’s voice was that asking for help.”

Harry is more than shocked by her questions but quickly remembers why he wanted her and grabs her arm to help her back to her feet. He then starts walking holding her arm and says, “I need you to stay calm. You are going to meet a spirit, but he won’t hurt you. He is dying I think, and it seems that you can help him.”

Amanda’s face is white, and she says, “A spirit is dying? I thought to be a spirit they had to be dead already. Why are you taking me down here? Uncle Harry what is going on?”

They rounded the last corner and she saw the large dark lump on the ground and tried to slow down her feet, but Harry had a hold of her arm and was moving her forward. They stopped standing right in front of the spirit and Harry dropped to his knees and reached out to take a hold of its hand. He motioned for her to get down with him and when she was on her knees, the spirit reached out with both his hands and grabbed hers.

There was a jolt that ran through her body like someone had touched her with an electric wire. Her body went rigid and tightened up and if she was trying to stretch her body higher while standing on her knees. The spirit also seemed to react in much the same fashion and there was a blue tinted glow emanating from their joined hands. Harry felt a tremendous surge and flow of power in the air all around him. It was stronger and purer than anything he had ever felt in his life.

After several minutes, their hands disconnected, and Amanda softly laid out on the floor and was completely unconscious. The spirit slowly sat up and them stood up on shaky lags at first and then straightened and Harry could feel his power, but it felt different, like it had grown to almost to twice its normal strength. He stood there next to the spirit to make sure he didn’t fall over.

He then looked down at Amanda and then back to the spirit and heard, “She will be fine in a few minutes. She used a large portion of her power, but she is very young and will regain that and more in a matter of minutes.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to do but he noticed Amanda starting to move so he helped her to sit up and then to stand. She seemed fine and was wide awake. She said, “Ohoj Koj are you better?”

Harry turned to stare at her as Alfred replied, “Yes, honored one, thank you.” He then knelt down on one knee and bowed his head to her. She said nothing and after a minute he rose to stand before her and Harry.

Harry was still staring but couldn’t decide which one he should be watching. He then said, “What the hell was that? What did you do? What the hell did you say and why did you bow to her?” He was turning his head speaking to both at the same time but not getting any answers.

Alfred then said, “If you will excuse me as I have several things to take care of before more try to escape.” He slightly bow to Amanda and turned to leave but said, “I will not be long, and I will answer your question after I finish.” He then faded away walking down the hallway.

Amanda just nodded her head and then turned to walk the opposite direction which was toward the stairs and the exit. Harry was standing in the same place as before looking after both of them for a couple minutes before he hurried after her to find out what had happened.

About half-way up the stairs Harry caught up to her and asked, “What happened back there?”

She said, “I don’t really understand it, but it is almost like recharging a battery.”

Harry gave her a blank look and asked, “What do you mean, you recharged his battery?”

She shrugged and said, “I don’t really know. I am hoping that when he is finished he will be able to explain what happened.”

“Okay, what was that you said to him? What language were you speaking,” he asked?

“I was saying his name, his real name or at least the one that he was given about 4,000 years ago. It was originally spoken in Akkadian, named after the city Akkad which was a major center of Mesopotamian civilization.”

Harry stopped were he was and just stared open mouthed at her as she continued walking up the stairs. She did not slow down or look after him, she just kept walking. After he got over his shock, he ran to catch up with her just as she exited the small building at the top of the stairs.

“Amanda, how do you know Akkadian? Where did you learn his name,” he asked?

She stopped as if to ponder his questions and then shrugged saying, “I don’t know, I just did.” She then walked over by the old tower and sat in the shade on a small bench someone had made next to the wall.

Harry was really confused and slowly followed her to the wall and sat beside her before asking, “What did you mean when you said that you heard someone asking for help? How did you get down here so fast?”

She calmly looked at him and said, “I was sitting on the boat waiting for you when I heard a voice asking for help and I was afraid that you were in trouble, so I stood up to start running up the hill and then I was just standing in the hallway where you found me.”

They sat talking about magic and she started showing a few things that she could do which was a lot more than any other young wizard could do while they waited to talk to Alfred. After almost 2 hours, the sun had gone down when Alfred walked out of the small building and over to them. When he arrived he again bowed to Amanda, then stood silently waiting.

Before Harry could start asking questions, Alfred said, “I have concluded that 3 have gotten out of their cells and have left the island.”

Harry looked at him and asked, “Escaped, what 3? Who are they?”

Alfred said, “Angra Mainyu, he is known as the Destroyer and he would be the leader of the other 2. There is Yasa Zarik, she is known as a Daevas, a self-appointed goddess of Iranian origin. She is known as “the one who poisons plants” because she is the master and creator of the original poison, Botulinum. And last is the beast, Tavipoc.”

Harry added, “Tavipoc is a half-human, half-beast. It has body of a very large man about 8-foot-tall with the large hairy legs and huge hooves like the Minotaur. He has the head of a lion and a huge set of black wings on his back. He is dangerous.”

Alfred said flatly, “They are all extremely dangerous. They must be found and brought back here before they can destroy mankind.”

Harry shrugged back against the wall saying, “Great, more bad guys hell-bent on destroying the world.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

They were in Undertown, which is a vast network of abandoned tunnels and sunken streets underneath the city. Chicago used to be a swamp, approx. on the same level with Lake Michigan. Over time, the City started to sink and kept sinking, so they started building and layering upwards. After a while an entire city came to exist in the lower levels under the City proper, but it was a much different city. There used to be a problem with rats and criminals that ran around under all of Chicago seeming to quickly pop up and disappear without a trace. After a while they got crowded out by supernatural things that do not take well to sunlight, creating a mini-civilization that is sometimes not very civilized.

“How did you end up in the Nevernever,” he asked? “Do you know that it took me almost 2 days to find you.”

The beast said nothing, only grunted and growled.

“What, I didn’t understand that,” he snapped, “After all these years, centuries, one would think you would learn to think in some kind of organized fashion. Think and tell me what happened.”

The beast paused for a moment and then concentrated on keeping his thoughts in a straighter fashion. After several growls, grunts and what sounded like mumbling he was able to convey what had happened.

“You waited for the man to appear and then you approached him but as you grabbed him he somehow managed to throw you over his shoulder into a wall. Then a huge hairy beast grabbed your leg and spun you around until the man had opened some kind of magical portal which the beast tossed you through. Is that correct,” he asked?

The beast grunted several times and nodded his huge head up and down. He then let loose a huge roar and slammed his fist into the wall and entire building shook.

“Tavi, be careful. These walls are already falling apart, and you could bring the entire building down on us. I know you want to get a hold of the man and his beast, but we need to look at this again, very carefully. I was not aware that he could command magic, which means he could be dangerous. Let us join Yasa and decide was is the best way to handle them, both,” he said and turned to walk down a dark hallway with the beast called Tavi close behind.


	8. We Need a Better Plan

Harry asked, “Alfred, what do you know about these 3, besides the fact that they are dangerous. Do you know where they come from or what can they do like this Yasa lady with her poison.”

Alfred started, “First, the leader, Angra Mainyu. He is known as the Destroyer, it is said that he was the first boss of the World of Darkness and True Evil. He truly hates humans and will destroy all life that he can find. It is believed that originally, he was Faruk, just a normal mortal man until one day, when he was randomly chosen to be "the sacrifice to the source of all evil in the world" by many of his fellow villagers. He was savagely beaten, bound and gagged, then dragged into the deep dessert where he was first hung between 2 standing long poles and whipped with thistle branches until all of his skin had been removed. He was further tortured by sharp flaming pikes and then stoned.”

“He had been sacrificed in accordance with the rituals and then left to die. The evil spirit, Ahriman found him on the brink of death and made an agreement to restore his life and body to allow him vengeance against those that did this to him if afterwards he would give himself, both body and soul, over to him for his use for the rest on time,” he continued.

Harry and Amanda listened carefully to every word but said nothing.

He said, “According to the earliest version of the tale, he is a destructive spirit in the dualistic doctrine of Zoroastrianism. He has a twin brother named Spenta Mainyu who is the Holy Spirit of Zoroastrianism. Both brothers are the sons of Ahura Mazdā (Ormizd or Ormazd), the Wise Lord and supreme deity of Zoroastrianism. He is also a spirit, though he lived and appeared as a powerful human to his followers.”

They sat quietly thinking about what they had just heard and then Harry asked, “You said that he was their leader. Do you know about the others?”

“Yes” he said, “the two that escaped with him, Yasa Zarik and Tavipoc, are known to be his constant companions. Yasa Zarik, is a Daevas or Diva, a self-appointed goddess of Iranian origin. She took her first name which was derived from “yaz” and it means “to worship, to honor, to venerate". She believes that all living and dead should bow before her because she is “yaz”, to be worshipped, to be honored and to be venerated.” Her real last name is Zarik and known as “the one who poisons plants”. 

He paused for a second then continued with, “She has been around almost longer than any other, even before my time and I have been on this earth for over 10,000-years. She is the master and creator of the original poison, Botulinum. which was found in a strain of bacteria that has been around since the beginning of time. Any infection with this bacterium causes the disease botulism which is the most acutely lethal toxin known to man, and there is no known cure. It can also be mixed with any other organism to create a new or totally different strain of something deadly.”

Amanda was shocked and said, “Oh my goodness. If she is on the loose she could spread disease and plagues that could kill everyone on earth.”

Alfred nodded and said, “That is why they must be stopped. These two have very old and very powerful magic. They also have the ability to transform into other shapes, such as rocks or trees or most anything around them, but they mostly prefer humans.”

Harry asked, “What about this Tavipoc creature, what do you know about him?”

He said, “As you seem to already know some things, his name is Tavipoc and he is a Nasnas creature which is the name for hybrid beings as long as one part is human. He has the body of a very large man with long strong arms and the large hairy legs like the Minotaur with huge hooves for feet. His head is that of an enormous lion and he has a huge set of black dragon wings on his back. He stands between 8 feet and 9 feet tall and is unbelievably strong. He does not speak, and he does not have or use magic. You should know that he only eats living human flesh.”

“Great, can they be killed by my magic,” Harry asked?

Alfred said, “You can do them harm, but your magic is not strong enough to kill them.” He then turned to Amanda and said, “I have need to request your assistance in making an adjustment to the islands containment field. It has weakened slightly over time and you are the only one that can provide the magic needed to correct it, please honored one.” He said this and bowed again to her.

Amanda looked at him then Harry feeling a little uncomfortable but confidently said, “Ohoj Koj, I would be greatly honored to assist you in any way possible, but I will ask for you to answer one question and then only if you start calling me Amanda and stop bowing to me all the time, please?”

Alfred stood up and said, “As you wish, Amanda but please use the name that Keeper Dresden has given me. It is easier to say, and I have grown accustom to it now.”

Amanda smiled and replied, “Okay, it’s a deal. Thank you. Now what can I do to be of help?”

Harry watched as she and Alfred went to the small building and stood by the side without any opening in it and he had her raise he hands, step up to the wall where she laid her hands gently on the wall and close her eyes. He the stood next to her and did the same. Suddenly there was an enormous power hum in the air and Alfred started saying something in another language. As he spoke the power increased and then Amanda also started speaking the same words as Alfred. He noticed that her eyes were now open, and they had turned completely white. As her voice adjusted to the same level as his, the stones of the small building started to glow. The louder they spoke the brighter the stones glowed.

He looked over at Amanda and Alfred and was amazed to see what looked like mirror images of them both. It look a lot like when you stand between 2 mirror and you turn them, so you see the reflection of both running off into both directions forever. He was seeing what he could only guess to be hundreds of them each. It was getting harder to see them clearly as the seemed to grow smaller but farther out into forever.

Suddenly Harry could feel a very overwhelming pressure or weight pushing him down and back. He was soon pinned against the wall and couldn’t speak. He was also having trouble breathing. As they continued to increase in volume the stones became so bright he couldn’t look at them any longer without damaging his eyes. The pressure against him was also increasing and suddenly he was chocking for air he tried to struggle, to rollover or get up but he couldn’t move and then everything went black.

After a while, Harry felt something wet rubbing across his face and he thought it was Mouse giving him doggy kisses but as he started to hear and feel things he realized it was Amanda whipping his face and forehead with a wet cloth. His eyes fluttered open, he could see, and it was dark again. He sat up with her assistance and with some difficulty he asked, “What happened? What was that you and Alfred were doing?”

Alfred was standing just a little behind her and said, “I was able to channel some of the power of the Fateborne along with my own magic and rejuvenate or correct the flaws that had developed over time in the containment force. I would have needed the combined power of both the Winter and Summer Queens and you to get close to fixing the problem. Amanda was gracious enough to allow me to fix it quickly and improve it as to prevent any more escapes for at least another thousand years or so.”

Harry struggled to sit up straight and asked, “You did what? What kind of power are you talking about because just one of the Queens are more powerful than almost anything in this world and you said you would have needed my power along with that of both queens and that still wouldn’t have been enough to fix the problems, but Amanda had more than enough power to fix everything and improve it. Holy shit, what kind of power are we talking about, Alfred?”

He replied, “She is channeling the power of the Cosmic Entity you know as Fate. Fate has more than enough power to create or dissolve a black hole, create galaxies and with the assistance of another they could create another sun larger than the one you use to maintain your planet. They are more powerful than any could possibly imagine.”

Harry was totally blown away. He had never heard or imagined there was that kind of power. He then said, “It sounds like she almost has the power of God?”

He calmly replied, “Almost but not quite.”

Harry felt a little light headed at that, but he stayed seated and asked, “Can you tell us what a Fateborne is and what is it supposed to do? Neither Amanda or I have the slightest idea.”

Amanda had slid over close to Harry and she was shaking a little, but she wasn’t cold. She was scared of what was happening to her. She had been receiving images while she was helping Alfred. They were like stories and pictures, some like movies and some like still photos. They were about places and people she had never met but she knew them all as they flashed through her mind.

Alfred started with the beginning, the beginning of time and the universe. He explained how the Cosmic Entities organized the universe, moving things around until a balance had been achieved. He explained how each was given a task that was to be fairly applied across the entire universe and that they were to become a counsel that would review and adjust these tasks. Some parts of the universe needed more care or attention than others which kept some of the Cosmic Entities busier than others. 

He said, “Take Death for example, there are some places in the universe that have little to no life on a planet or solid mass. Without something to die, Death has little to do but if you look at your planet. Your people have some of the shortest life-spans across the universe. Your people die all the time which keeps him quite busy in the galaxy. If you look at Fate, he is needed everywhere because everything has a fate. From an animal, a human, a river or even time itself has a future or fate and because of that Fate had created an assistant, for the lack of a better term.”

He went on, “You are the living embodiment of Fate and Fate is an all-powerful entity. If you need to do something like fix something that has broken or stop or even change something through time you just have to think of what needs to be done to make if more beneficial to the existence or continue existence of man-kind and it will happen. It is that simple.”

Amanda said between nervous giggles, “Simple for you Alfred, but impossible sounding to me.”

Harry was thinking and asked, “Is it really just that simple? I mean, she only has to concentrate on what she wants to happen, and it does, right?”

Alfred replied, “Yes, that is all.”

Amanda looked from Alfred to Harry and was shaking her head saying, “Again, not so simple over here. If you got it uncle Harry, please explain it to me.”

He turned to her and said, “Do you remember when we first started practicing magic and I told you that you have to draw in power, think about what it is you want to do, concentrate on the spell and push your energy out to make it happen, right?”

She said, “Yes, I remember that.”

Harry smiled and said, “Well, this is much easier for you than all of that because all you have to do is point or raise your hand or nothing but think about what you want to happen, and it will. No spell, no reciting or drawing of power or any of those efforts, just think and it happens.”

She suddenly lightened up and said, “Like when I was at that party and wished that I had never gone to it and the next thing I knew I was asleep on my front porch. Like that?”

“Yes,” he said, “just like that but without you falling asleep. I think that was happening because you were not yet used to the power and if probably drained you when it used the energy, but you are stronger now and you don’t have to worry about it.”

Alfred spoke up with, “You will know when you are around beings of great power because you will feel their aura and even see it clinging to them. Can you see anything when you look at Keeper Dresden?”

“I don’t know”, she said then turned and looked at Harry and for a few seconds there was nothing but then she saw a thick cloud outlining his entire body. It was a dark blue with streaks of bright red swirling through it. “Wow, that is really pretty awesome, uncle Harry.”

Alfred asked, “What color do you see, Amanda? Is there more than one color?”

She said, “I see a thick cloud like outline all around his body. It is dark blue, and it has streaks of bright red flowing through it. Is that good?”

“It is not necessarily bad,” he said, “I have told you several times, Keeper Dresden that there is much more to your magic than you know. There will be a time when you will have to draw on power that normally would destroy you to fight for what you believe is right. Know that it still may kill you if you try to use it.”

Harry stepped toward him and asked, “What are you talking about? Does it have to do with Amanda and these people that are after her?”

Alfred said solemnly, “I can not see the future, I can only feel impression. I know not what is before you or how far in the future it may be referring to. All I know is that you have a future that has not been set yet.”

Amanda speaks up with, “Well, that is kind of cool, is there anything else I should know about? Will I have like x-ray vision or be able to fly?”

Alfred replied, “No, not that I have heard of, but you must be careful when in the presence of the Sidhe of the Fae. You will be like a dampening field when around them. They may not be very happy about it, but their magic will not have any great effect on you. You could be hurt but not bad enough to die or suffer long term.”

Harry became real interested in this and said, “Dampening field, like to what extent?”

“They will not be able to use their powers in her presence and their glamour will dim for that time. They will physically be susceptible to harm and may even be killed during that time. Remember that they will not be very happy if anything like that happens to them,” he said.

Harry looked across the lake and said, “I think that we need to get going, it is getting late and I know your dad will be worried. Alfred, you are amazing as always and a wonderful host, but we really must go. Let’s head back to the boat and head for home young lady.”

They thanked Alfred for everything and told him they would find the 3 and bring them back. He bowed deeply and wished Amanda a safe trip and welcomed her back any time she wanted. They then went down to the dock, loaded the boat and headed for home. The evening was calm with a cool breeze. The water surface was smooth with little ripples not big enough to bother anything, so the Water Beetle skimmed along at a fairly good pace. It wasn’t a great boat, as far as looks or speed but it was reliable and got you where you were going.

As they sailed along Amanda asked, “What kind of birds fly around over the water at this time of night, uncle Harry.”

Before he could answer, the entire back of his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His warning sensor went into over drive. He looked where she was pointing and said, “Those aren’t birds, Amanda, those are Gargoyles. Get below quick.” She quickly scooted through the doors leading to the cabin below deck as Harry tied off the steering wheel and pushed the throttle to wide open. He then stepped back and took up his staff and aimed it at the lead bird.

They dropped on them like a rock and started swarming the small boat deck. Harry hit them with his wind forced magic, but they just rolled through it and kept on coming. They struck him with their fists and tails trying to get their claws to rake across his body, but they couldn’t get through his duster. They were also trying to get into the cabin where Amanda was hiding but they were having a little trouble. 

Suddenly Harry heard Amanda scream and then the air all around him started to swirl and the next thing he knew he was laying flat on the boat deck. He looked around but there were no Gargoyles, so he stood up. He looked around and then ran to the cabin door and after a couple minutes, Amanda opened the door. Her took her hand and they walked to the back of the boat and he jumped down and landed on the green grass below the boat. He turned around and helped her down and they walked to the front of the boat.

It was leaning on the broken porch rail of her front porch next to the swing with the rest of the boat resting in the middle of her front yard. Harry smiled and said, “When I said we should head for home, I didn’t actually mean your home, you know.” He then started laughing which caused her to laugh. They sat on the front porch and laughed until they had calmed down and then they went into the house where she went to take a shower and get cleaner clothes and Harry called Michael.

Michael picked them up and they told him what had happened and why the boat was in the front yard. They recovered all of their belonging from the boat, climbed in Michael’s truck and headed back to Molly’s to share what they all had found out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Molly had just dropped several books into the back seat of her Jeep when a thud sounded on her roof. She jumped back from the Jeep dropping a veil to attempt to hide or at least make it more difficult for whatever it was to hit her. She quickly scanned the area and noticed a lump of something on her roof. She stepped closer and realized that it was one of the wee folks, though a little bigger than most. It was dressed all in black and was covered in what looked like fish hooks. Molly spotted what she took to be a miniature but real sword. The helmet had fallen off and she could see that it was a female pixie and she was gorgeous.

Molly then remembered a female pixie, Lucy or Luara, no she couldn’t remember but she did know that she had led a group of orange light pixies to attack Harry. He had captured her, and he had called her “Captain Hook”, she could now see why. She had beautiful long black hair that she wore in a foot-long braid, she had huge black eyes, paper-white skin with deep purple tattoos that shifted, faded and reappeared. Her features were long and lean. She had long and lean elegant features, but she was definitely a dangerous beautiful female, no wonder Toot had fallen for her.

She pulled her down off the roof and laid her in the back of her Jeep on an old blanket that she used sometimes when she was on a stakeout or something. She gave her some water and checked to see if anything was broken but she found nothing. After getting poked several times she sat back trying to remember the females name, she was whispering out loud names,” Lucinda, Lugenia, no not those maybe Laguna, yeah something like that, I think.”

Suddenly she hears, “It’s Lacuna. I am surprised you would remember me.” As she was sitting up on the blanket.

Molly smiled very happy that she was ok. She said, “Why would I not remember you? You are a beautiful, strong warrior and you don’t like pizza.”

Lacuna smiled a beautiful smile showing a row of razor-sharp pointed teeth and she blushed a glowing lavender color. She then said, “You honor me with your words and your memory, we will be strong friends. I have to ask, are you still working with the Za’ Lord Wizard Dresden?”

Molly almost laughed at hearing someone actually address Harry like that, but she said, “I am also honored that we will be strong friends, please call me Molly. Yes, I am his apprentice. What is wrong? Can I help you?”

She looked a little worried but said, “I need to tell the Za’ Lord that there are some very dangerous people and very old and powerful creatures in the Undertown.”

Molly was quite surprised but remembered that the wee folks trusted Harry and if this was something they thought was bad then they would let him know. She asked, “Are you sure they are dangerous? Did you hear or see anything that may help the Za’ lord?”

Now a little more relaxed she said, “There were several of the stone creatures that fly at night and a man with something like a man with wings and an animal head. It looked like a giant cat. I couldn’t understand anything they were saying but they looked mad, almost like they were going to fight. They didn’t act nice to each other and the man pushed the winged cat beast back when some of the stone fliers started towards them.”

Molly stiffed a little at the mention of the winged cat head creature thinking it might be the thing that attacked him at his apartment but what would the stone creatures … oh shit, Gargoyles. ‘Lacuna, where in the Undertown did you see them?”

She seemed to think for a few seconds before speaking. “I had left the Rainbow Forest and was taking a tunnel near the place they grow water bugs and I saw something moving down a tunnel that goes to the great water. I was going to warn them to be safe but when I rounded a corner, there were many, almost elevendy by free. I can count like you do all the way to elevendy,” Lacuna smiled proudly standing tall with her chest pushed out, looking a lot like Toot when he plays soldier. 

She knew that Lacuna was talking about the Rainbow State Park and Forest south along Lake Michigan. She figured she was talking about the water treatment plant that was near there too. Tough she wasn’t too sure about the numbers she used. “Can you show me how you count to, ah, counted all the numbers,” she said smiling.

Lacuna danced around a little then became serious counting, “!, 2, free, fo, frive, sex, 8, forty, elevendy.” She finished and wiped her sweaty forehead and looked tired. She then said still smiling, “I really worked hard to remember them as Toot taught me. It is kind-a hard ‘cause some sound like some others, ya’ know?”

Molly could see that she was very proud of herself and decided that she was not going to say anything about the mistakes she made or laugh. She smiled back thinking she looked so cute and serious. “You saw elevendy 3 of them,” she asked?

Lacuna put her hands on her hips and said, “No, elevendy by free. You know, when you count to elevendy, free times. I know there are more numbering but I don’t know them, not like Toot, cause he can count to maybe 2 forty or frive. He is pretty smart for a dummy.” She was smiling really proud and Molly almost started laughing but managed to hold it back.

“So, you were flying through the Rainbow Forest and saw the creatures, what did you do then,” asked Molly?

“I hid and listened, but they talked something I never hear before, something very old. Then I see the big winged cat thing and I get away quick. I think to tell Toot but he took his Army to train fighting the big water bugs. It is good practice and there are many, many bugs. No problems. So, I fly to find Za’ Lord but I cannot find him. I remember you and so I find you. Here I am,” she said all smiles with her arms folded across her chest.

Molly couldn’t hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing and quickly regained control saying, “Wow, Lacuna, that is amazing. You are very brave and if you would like to come home with me, I will get some lunch for us both. Would that be ok with you?”

Molly figured that it was ok with her because Lacuna jumped into the air and started dancing and running figure-8’s and doing flips and rolls before she dropped back to the blanket and said calmly, “Yeah, I guess that would be ok.” She then jumped up again and flew through the Jeep interior and landed on the front seat and started bouncing.

Molly laughed the entire time as she shut the tailgate and got into the driver’s seat. They started towards her home and she asked, “Lacuna, can I ask you a friend question?”

Lacuna snapped to attention and clapped her hands saying, “Yes, please do.”

Molly smiled and asked, “What is going on with you and Toot?”

She burst into the air and Molly could hear a really high-pitched squealing sound as she spin in a small circle so fast that her orange light looked like a solid orange circle. She dropped back in the seat and said, “Who told you? Did you talk to that big mouthed Blue Puff? Or was it Morning Dew, she is just jealous? Who was it? Tell me and I will stick them through like a fat grape?”

Molly rapidly said, “No one said anything, really no one talked to me.”

Lacuna settled down and then asked, “How did you know if no one told you?”

Molly smiled and said, “Because you and I are girls and we can see these types of things. I see it when you talk about him because your eyes sparkle and when you talk about him your voice sounds like a song. You like him don’t you?”

Lacuna stepped to the far side of the seat and looked out the window, but Molly could see that she was a very bright lavender color all over. She waited, not wanting to upset her or embarrass her. The she said, “Yes, I do very much, and he likes me too. He even made me his right support arm, but you can’t tell anyone. You can’t let the Za’ Lord know.”

Molly was shocked and asked, “Why, what did Harry, I mean, the Za’ Lord what would he do?”

She had a very scared and serious look on her face when she said, “Toot and me are afraid that the Za’ Lord will not like his Major General spending time away from his duties and will take away his job and his army. You can’t let him know about us.”

Molly pulled into the next big parking lot and stopped the Jeep. She turn to Lacuna who was now crying and said, “You have nothing to worry about, Harr…, I mean, the Za’ Lord will not do anything to Toot or you. He will be very happy for you, just like I am.”

Lacuna looked up at her with those big black wet eyes and said, “Are you sure? We are so scared he will take Toot’s army and then have nothing to live to do?”

Molly smiled at her and said, “Yes, I promise that nothing bad will happen and the Za’ Lord will be very happy for both of you. I will talk to him and he will be happy. Can I ask, what is a “right support arm”?”

Lacuna was happy again and said, “I closely work for him and help him with the Army. I am like his right arm supporting him.”

Molly laughed out loud and bounced up and down in her seat. She was so tickled by some of the simplest things in her life. She started the Jeep and started out into the street when something landed hard on the roof of the Jeep, smashing it down busting all the windows. That was followed immediately by another hard landing just behind the rear seat smashing the roof almost to the seat frame.

Molly yelled to Lacuna to fly which she did like a shooting start completely out of sight. She then dropped a veil over herself. She used almost every ounce of energy to make herself completely invisible hoping they wouldn’t see her, but she had nothing else available at the moment. She turned to see if she could slide out the passenger door when 2 huge Gargoyles landed heavily on the ground beside her car. 

One jerked the door off the Jeep and the other leaned in, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out on to the ground. He then turned her around and in a voice like an earthquake and said, “I have tried to warn your master, but he does not listen very well. You need to heed this warning before you come to harm, all of you.”

The pressure from his voice was applying tremendous force against her head and she was sure that her eardrums had been permanently damaged. He shocked her as if to get her to talk and then he asked, “Where is the Fateborne Child? We need to find her. We must …”

His words were cut off by a Coke can hitting him on the side of his head. She was sure it hadn’t hurt him nut it did distract him. Just then what seemed like an entire can of trash started flying from every direction pelting both Gargoyles. More cans, bottles, boxes, pieces of wood, rocks and anything else that could be thrown rained down on them. They both threw their arms put to shield their heads as they were scanning the area for their attackers while Molly, after being dropped to the ground, started crawling away.

After she was clear of the Gargoyles and the trash attack, she saw that Lacuna had gone for help and Toot and his Army had arrived with every trash can, rock and piece of garbage they could find. They were zipping in every direction throwing the trash at the gargoyles who couldn’t see a thing. Several Pixies had grabbed plastic cups and empty cans and filled them with sand and were dumping it right into the Gargoyles eyes. They were rubbing their eyes trying to get the dirt out but all they were doing was rubbing it in deeper.

They staggered around and started tripping on the trash under their feet. Suddenly the big one roared a huge building shaking roar and they burst into the sky and were gone like a flash. Molly dropped her veil and stood looking at where the Gargoyles had gone and then back at the circle of trash when Lacuna and Toot suddenly appeared before her with big smiles. They were also holding hands.

Molly said, “Thank you, you saved me from them. Thank you Lacuna and you Toot. How did you get here so fast?”

Toot smiled and said, “It was Lacuna, she can whistle so loud that I can even hear it from a long way away. We were just retuning to our camp when I heard her whistle and knew she was in trouble, so I brought the Army. She told us what happened, and we came to help. Are you okay, Molly?” Lacuna was so proud of him she gave him a big hug and kissed him in front of everyone. Toot turned several shades of red then bright blue and had a huge dopey smile.

Molly laughed and then grabbed Toot and gave him a big hug of her own and then kissed his cheek saying, “Thank you for helping me. Do you think a couple super-sized pizzas would be a good reward for you and your army?”

Toot hooped and flipped in the air and said, “Yes, yes that would be great, thank you.”

Molly laughed again and said, “Great, where do you want them delivered?”

Toot smiled and said, “The small clearing behind Za’ Lords home. It is nice and quiet there.”

“Ok, I will go home and have them delivered right away. I thank you for all your help,” she said. 

Toot quickly kissed Lacuna on her cheek and then flew to his army and then there was a roar and a cheer for the Za’ Lord before they shot away over the buildings trailing several different light trails. Lacuna looked at Molly and said, “We are good strong friends, but you must not take my man. He is good and friendly but mine, ok?”

Molly smiled and said, “Of course Lacuna, Toot is all yours. We are only friends, but he is yours. I like you and will be your strong friend.” They both smiled, and Lacuna even dove in and gave her a quick hug before flying off after the others. Molly smiled and shook her head as she watched.


	9. Who is on Which Side?

Harry and Michael were surprised and worried when Molly explained what had happened to her on the way home. She also told Harry about Toot and Lacuna, explained the problem they were worried about and made him promise to say something official sounding about them being together was a good thing. He smiled, almost laughing, and said he would make sure he talked to them.

While they were talking about making plans to address the Gargoyles there came a knock at the door. Molly answered and invited Ms. Gard in to join them. They all sat, and she told them, “My employer called for a meeting with the King of the Gargoyles, known as Rock Lord. They met for 2 days and he stated that they are not out to hurt or harm the Fateborne Child or anyone assisting her, they are tasked to find and protect you.”

Michael said, “They seem to have a rather different opinion of harm and hurting. They have destroyed Harry’s and now Molly’s cars.” Everyone seemed to start talking at once, no one could hear anyone else.

Ms. Gard raised her hand as if to as a question. When everyone calmed a little she said, “Rock Lord claimed that his people had handled things a little rough and apologized for any harm or destruction caused but he claims that one of his people had been destroyed. He has ordered his son, Ahlan to help with this problem. They believe there are a few of the younger more rebellious Gargoyles that may be working for someone. As yet we have no found who it may be.”

Harry said, “We may know who that is and if so, we are in for trouble.”

Before anyone could say another word, there was a knock at the door. Michael went to the door with Molly standing behind him. There stood a man in a very nice dark blue suit with thin silver pinstripes. He was a little taller than Michael, around 6’-9” and he was built like a weight lifter with huge shoulder and back, a thick neck and arms with enormous thick hands. His hair was a dirty blonde and long, hanging to his collar but very neat. His face was clean shaven, and he had piercing bright green eyes.

“Good evening, I hope that I am addressing the correct party. I am looking for the Fateborne Child,” he said with a smooth accent that was possibly European possibly English but an older version.

Ms. Gard was quickly to her feet and standing right next to Michael. She spoke in old Norse and the Man answered her and then turned to Michael and said in English, “I am sorry, I should introduce myself, I am Ahlan Torbuxson, son of Torbux, the Rock Lord, but please call me Ahlan. It is easier to say and remember.” He then extended his hand toward Michael with a nice friendly smile.

Michael took his hand and both men were frozen in their grip for a few seconds just like Harry’s Soul Gaze, there was a connection between them. It only lasted a few seconds and no one except Ms. Gard saw anything. There was an exchange between them that told each other about the person that they were shaking hands with. Almost like an electrical shock they both stepped back from the doorway grabbing a hold of their hands.

Ms. Gard stepped between them and quickly spoke to Ahlan in Norse again and then turned to Molly and asked, “As this is your home, would you be so kind as to invite Mr. Torbuxson in to sit and discuss important issues, please.”

Molly stepped forward around her father and asked, “Mr. Torbuxson, I would like to invite and welcome you as my guest. I will remain your host as long as you abide by the Laws of Hospitality, within my home.”

Mr. Torbuxson smiled and bowed slightly at his waist and said, “I accept your offer as my host and while I am here, I will remain bound by the same traditions as all of your invited guests. I will offer no harm to any of your invited guests. I will take no action which would be considered hostile or unpleasant to your invited guests. I will report only that which I see and hear in this place regarding our situation and nothing further. I offer to help you while I remain. Thank you, my host.”

Amanda stepped forward just as he finished and stood up, “Wow, that was a very gracious and honorable thing to say. Welcome, Ahlan, did you say?”

He stepped quickly and quietly through the door and took Amanda’s hand as he bowed deeply and touched his forehead to the back of her hand saying, “Yes, Ahlan is perfectly fine. You are most welcome, and the honor is all mine, Fateborne.”

Amanda smiled a little embarrassed and said, “Thank you, but please no more bowing and entitlement honorifics. I am Amanda. Please come in and meet everyone.”

He bowed again and said, “As you wish, Fate…. Amanda. I will do my best.”

They crossed to the dinning room table and as Ahlan walked around the kitchen counter, Mouse was standing there and gave a dangerous sounding growl that made it clear he had not yet approved of the new guest. Ahlan exclaimed, “Bhote Kukur. May I ask, how is it possible that you have a Tibetan Mastiff Temple dog?” Ahlan did not move he stood rigidly still as Mouse approached him. He sniffed his feet, padded around him looking him up and down then walked to the table and used his head and muzzle to slide a chair out from the table. Mouse then stepped to the side and sat down, unmoving but keeping his eyes locked on the man.

Michael smiled and said, “It appears that he also abides by the Laws of Hospitality. I do believe he would like you to sit at the head of the table, sir.” Michael raised his arm toward the chair that Mouse had moved. Ahlan recomposed himself and walked to the chair and sat down without looking at Mouse. Everyone sat down, except Molly, who had to stop and give Mouse a little love behind his ears, which he didn’t mind in the least.

There was complete silence until Ms. Gard cleared her throat and said, “I think we should begin with ….” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before Ahlan spoke up saying, “First, I would like to apologize to everyone here for the recent events involving my brethren. We are an old people, very old. As you may know, we have been around since before man was standing erect. Some of our people still do not understand the delicate interactions needed in dealing with other life forms. I would like to make amends for the damage to your property and make a sincere apology to you on behalf of my father and the entire Shikaakwa Clan.”

No one said a word for a few seconds, but Mouse walked over and put his right paw on Ahlan’s thigh. He quickly turned, and grasp Mouse’s paw and they seemed to shake. Mouse then leaned in and nuzzled his head into Ahlan’s side. He then turned around and returned to his sleeping spot, dropped down and simply went to sleep. After watching the whole thing, Harry said, “I guess you are approved, and your apology has been accepted, thank you.”

They started to took turns introducing each other when Michael asked, “Shikaakwa Clan, I remember hearing that name before, but I don’t know from where, what does it mean?”

“Smelly onion,” Amanda spoke up, “It is the native American name for the area before non-natives arrived. The whole place was a giant swamp and the one plant that grew everywhere around here smelled like old garlic but tasted like an onion. The natives called the area Shikaakwa or smelly onion land. After the French arrived and established an outpost and trading center, the name was Frenchified into Chacagou and then later it became Chicago.”

“Wow, that is exactly correct. Where did you learn that, Amanda,” asked Ahlan?

“Mrs. Hill’s history class. She has an entire 2 weeks just about the Chicago area and Great Lakes region.” She smiled saying.

Michael looked at Ahlan and asked, “Can you please explain what happened when we shook hands and why your people were after my daughter, sir?”

Ahlan returned the look and said, “As for your daughter, we were not after her, we were trying to provide the Fateborne with protection. As for our hand shake, it is a result of energies between those of divine providence. It is the first time in many years that I have felt one and never have they been so strong. May I ask who you are sir?”

Michael paused for a second and said, “I am just Michael, a carpenter and their father.” As he pointed at the 2 girls.

Ms. Gard spoke up with, “Modesty sometime eludes the truth, Mr. Torbuxson, I would like to introduce you to Michael Carpenter, ex-Fist of God and Knight of the Cross, wielder of Amoracchius.”

Ahlan stood and dropped to one knee facing Michael mumbling something that was unintelligible. He did not rise or move. Michael quickly got to his feet and squatted beside him and quietly spoke before they finally stood up. Michael sat down, and Ahlan slowly re-took his seat. He then said in a slightly hushed manner, “I had no idea of the glory of the people surrounding the Fateborne. I am honored and humbled to be here with you.”

Michael smiled and replied, “I thank you for the honor, but it is not mine to receive. I am no longer in that particular line of work. Any honor belongs to Him as I have always been but a servant of His will.”

Ahlan smiled and said, “As the saying goes, Once a knight always a knight, sir.”

Harry leaned towards Michael and whispered, “And once a night is never enough. Am I right or what?” Which earned him a quick elbow to the ribs rewarding Michael with an “Oowwffffhhhhh” sound. Molly rolled her eyes, Amanda put her face in her hands and Ms. Gard looked down her nose to Harry as if he had just dropped a skunk in the group.

Ahlan said, “I heard that, and it was quite funny, thank you Wizard Dresden. I have heard a great many stories about you and mostly how you seem to disregard authority.”

Harry smiled and said, “It not a disregard for authority because I respect true authority, but I have problems with kings, rulers, queens, potentates or any other person that places themselves above others and then treats them as something they should walk all over. I believe that if you have the power to help and to make someone else’s life better you should.”

Ahlan looked him straight in the eye for just a second and then slightly turned his eyes away but said, “A man of true strong convictions can find trouble behind most doors. I wish you luck in your travels. A noble life can be a hard life.”

They seemed a little calmer and Ms. Gard started again with, “Mr. Dresden, I believe you had said that you may know the people that are behind all of this?”

Harry said, “I spoke to Demonreach and he said that 3 beings had escaped their containment fields. They had done a lot of damage to the containment shield and to Alfred himself. We found him almost dead. If it hadn’t been for Amanda he would have.”

Everyone was looking at Amanda who had an awkward looking smile on her face. Ahlan asked, “Who is this Demonreach person?”

“He is the genius loci for an island in the middle of Lake Michigan that is actually a prison for some of the worst and most dangerous beings in all of time. I call the island, Demonreach and Alfred is the spirit guard that watches over the prison and maintains the containment field.”

Ahlan was thinking hard and said, “I believe I have heard of this island, but by another name, “NIshcI mInIshe'iuk”. Which in the Potawatomi Indian language it means – “stuck or stranded on this island”. It was said to hold powerful evil spirits. There was another rumor that Merlin had visited this island and then it was no longer.”

Harry looked at him and said, “That would be my island. Alfred said he was overpowered and left for dead while the 3 escaped. They are, Tavipoc, Yasa Zarik and their leader Angra Mainyu. They are old and very dangerous. This Tavipoc is a creature called a Nasnas. The was wings, a head of a lion, the legs of a Minotaur and the body of a human male but bigger, like 8-9 feet tall.”

Ahlan spoke up, “My people have reported fighting with a creature that looks like this Tavipoc you describe.”

Molly spoke up with, “That sounds like the same beast that Lacuna saw in Undertown. She said it looked like it was trying to fight with a group of Gargoyles.”

Ahlan asked, “Who is this Lacuna?”

Harry said, “She is one of the wee folks, she is a Dew Drop Pixie.”

Ahlan laughed a roaring laugh and said, “I am not saying anything bad, but a couple of my men claimed they were attacked by a horde of pixies and were chased away after being pelted by piles of garbage. Was this Lacuna part of that attack, if so I would very much like to meet her. What I don’t understand is why the pixies attacked my people?”

Molly stood up and said, “The Pixies attacked your people because they attacked my Jeep and smashed it, it was totaled. Lacuna fled and brought back Toot and his army, and they attacked your people before they could hurt me too bad. She saved my life, they all did.”

Ahlan could not contain his laughter. It took him several minutes to regain his control. When he did he saw that only Amanda and Ms. Gard had shared his minutes of humor. He then said, “Again, I am sorry for their actions and I will replace your damaged vehicle. It is just the funniest thing I have ever heard of, Gargoyles attacked by Pixies.” He jiggled and said, “I really would like to meet these pixies, they sound very brave, and they seem very loyal.”

Harry said with some amount of pride, “Yes they are. I would like to go down into Undertown to see if we can find this Tavipoc and try to get some information out of him.”

Ms. Gard spoke up with, “That will not work, wizard.”

Harry looked at her and replied, “Why, because he is too tough for me?”

Ms. Gard smiled a little, “That is a part of it but mostly because Tavipoc can not speak. He communicates with Angra and Yasa using their psychic abilities. He has no magic and is not harmed by much either. He is strong and very dangerous, and he only eats live human flesh.”

Ahlan asked, “How do you know this? Is it a rumor or do you know for certain?”

Ms. Gard smiled saying, “I witnessed a battle between Thor and this beast Tavipoc a few millennia ago. The beast attached, and Thor struck it in the head with Mjolnir, his hammer. The beast was thrown several miles back but reappeared within less than half an hour to continue fighting. There was no damage to his head.”

Michael asked, “Ms. Gard, I presume that you are very well supplied with the information regarding these 3 individuals. Please tell us everything you know. Harry, I know you probably know much of what she is going to tell us but let her tell us and then you can add anything she has forgotten, ok?” Harry nodded his head in agreement.

She started with, “First, the leader, Angra Mainyu. He is known as the Destroyer, it is said that he was the first boss of the World of Darkness and True Evil. His name means "destructive spirit" or "frightful spirit". He is seen as a chaos god, as well as a destroyer deity. Although he is seen as "evil", he is not recognized as a god of evil, though he does come close. He is also known as the King of Daemons, his height 167cm, weight 58kg, hair black with golden yellow eyes. He uses extremely strong dark magic. He is a true servant of pure chaos and is one who you can jokingly call forward the devil.”

She continued, “He was heard to claim, “It is not that I cannot create anything good, but that I will not.” He had said this about his hatred of creating anything good and thus chose to be evil. He claimed to have fouled the world with filth and darkness to make it his stronghold. He had plans to dry up all of the earth, so that the plants and animals would all die. He truly hates humans and will destroy all life that he can find.”

“Angra Mainyu rules over the Daeva. His closest companion (and lover) Yasa Zarik, is a Daevas or Daiva, a self-appointed goddess of Iranian origin. Tavipoc is also his constant companion. He has numerous assistants who help him fulfill his role as the Evil Spirit. The main ones are Indra Vayu (Death), Saurva (Disease), Aeshma (Violence and Fury), Azul (Lust, Greed, and Jealousy), Mithandruj (Dishonesty and Lies), and Taurvi and Zairicha, also known as Tauru and Zairi (Fever and Thirst),” she finished and took a drink.

“Wow, that is one unpleasant person,” said Molly.

Michael, “Oh my, these people are very bad. They sound like they were created with the 10 commandments in mind except to violate them not follow them.”

Ahlan asked, “Truly there can not be that much evil in one being?”

Ms. Gard gave him an unemotional look and said, “Actually, he is worse in person. Now, Yasa Zarik. She is a Daeva or Daiva, she leads the Daeva and is a self-appointed goddess of some ancient Iranian origin. The word Daeva is an Avestan language term for a particular sort of supernatural entity with disagreeable characteristics. In the oldest texts, it stated that the Daevas were "gods that are rejected". The Daevas are divinities that promote chaos and disorder.”

She continued, “Yasa took her first name which was derived from yaz-; "to worship, to honor, to venerate", because she wanted everyone to worship, honor and venerate her. Zarik was her real name and is known as the Goddess of Death Poisons, “the one who poisons plants”, she is the master and creator of the original poison, Botulinum. Which was found in a strain of bacteria that has been around since the beginning of time. Infection with the bacterium causes the disease botulism. Botulinum is the most acutely lethal toxin known to man. She also created the “Gu” poison.”

“The ‘Gu’ was a common poison that was made by placing venomous animals into a large pot together. These animals included snakes, toads, scorpions, spider, and centipedes. After a period of time passed, the pot was opened, and the surviving animal was deemed the most venomous or poisonous. It was subsequently ground up and used as a poison. This concoction was used in dark magic rituals to attack enemies and manipulate members of royal standing like the rulers/kings,” she finished and took another drink.

“My God”, exclaimed Michael, “She could literally destroy the world by simply poisoning the plants and kill all of the bees. The worlds vegetation depends on the bees doing their pollination trick. Without them all plant life would die and then no more oxygen and then no more people.”

“Tavipoc,” she said, “is a Nasnas creature which is the name for hybrid beings as long as one part is human. He has the body of a very large man with long strong arms and the large hairy legs like the Minotaur with huge hooves for feet. His head is that of an enormous lion and he has a huge set of black dragon wings on his back. He stands between 8 feet and 9 feet tall and is unbelievably strong. He does not speak, and he does not have or use magic. You should know that he only eats living human flesh.”

“They are all very dangerous and their magic is dark and deadly. Angra likes to use a spell that disrupts the body’s molecular structure by separating every cell in the body from each other. They body simply stops existing as one unit and dies as millions of tiny ones, there is no known defense. They will not show any mercy and they truly believe that they are the righteous in their crusade.” Ms. Gard said, “They need to be destroyed or returned to their confinement cells.”

“Wow, when you pick a fight, you go all out,” Harry said. “What is the deal between these 3 evil uglies and your people, Ahlan?”

Ahlan searched everyone’s face and said, “The few of my people that are working with them are a group of young, restless Gargoyles that feel they do not need to follow the rules of the clan. They feel that we Gargoyles are stronger therefore should be superior to the humans. They are young, full of strange ideas and don’t want to be told what to do. What they are doing is dangerous to themselves and the rest of us.”

Michael and Harry exchanged looks and then with a big cheesy smile Harry asked, “Do any of your young people color their hair and roll their eyes when you say something to them?”

Molly’s mouth dropped open and she stood up saying, “I resent the implications you are accusing me of. I am nothing like his young people? Dad tell them.”

Michael looked at her and then said, “You know that I love you more than almost anything else in my life but the headaches you have brought your mother and I would have tested the patience of Job, my child.”

Molly sat there completely shocked and surprised at her father. She slammed herself back in her chair, roughly crossed her arms across her chest and signed a big sign before she faded completely out of site. Ahlan looked a little surprised at that and stuttered a little, “I w-w-was not a-a-aware that she also p-p-possessed magic powers. Wow.”

Michael smiled and said, “Lately, it seems to run in the family, doesn’t it girls.” Amanda said yes, and another yes sound came from where Molly had been last seen.

Ahlan recovered from his surprise and said, “I believe that they just do not understand what they are doing and what they could get into by dealing with these people but as you are probably aware, telling the young not to do something is almost the worse thang to do for them.”

Michael asked, “What do you have planned for finding this Angra and company?”

Ahlan thought for a few seconds and then said, “I believe that if I can talk to them and maybe even introduce you Amanda, I may be able to get them to stop working for Angra and his people. The first thing that we need to do is find them. It won’t be easy if they are in the Undertown. We have managed to stay hidden for years from humans.”

Harry smiled and said, “That is the reason, so we won’t use humans. I believe you said something about wanting to meet Lacuna and Toot. Grasshopper, do you think you could get a hold of our friends and let them know that I need their help, please.”

Molly smiled and said, “Sure, boss.” She went to the fridge and grabbed a cupcake and a few celery sticks and went outside leaving the others to try to come up with a good plan to deal with the rouge Gargoyles.

\---------------------------------------------

Molly went into the small area behind her building that had been set up as a relaxation area. There were several large trees and bushes which were so thick they acted as a privacy fence that completely surrounded the small area. She went to one of the small tables with a couple chairs and sat down she placed the food on the table neatly and sat back to relax. She let out a very high-pitched whistle and then spoke the name “Lacuna” 3 times into the air. She pulled up a veil, so no one would see her but it did not cover the food, and then she waited.

In about 2 minutes, she could see a slight stardust trail heading her way. It was bright pink and lavender. Suddenly, a small fairy landed on the table. It was a girl about 14 inches tall covered in black with fish hooks for protection against someone grabbing her. As she landed and started looking around Molly pushed out her veil and said, “Hello Lacuna my friend. How are you doing?”

Lacuna had been facing away from Molly and jumped and shrieked when Molly spoke. She started to jump up and fly away but quickly recognized Molly. She said, “You scared me something awful. Do you do this for fun? Just popping out of nowhere to scare us wee folks?””

Molly smiled and said, “No, I had put up a veil, so no one would see me waiting or hear me call you and when you arrived I pushed my veil out to cover you, so no one would see you either. I am sorry if I scared you, that was not my plan. I only wanted to protect you from anyone that might see you. Again, I am sorry.”

Lacuna stood there not knowing really what to do when she jumped at Molly and landed giving her a big hug saying, “I knew you were my fast friend. Thank you for thinking of my safety. You are truly a good friend. I am sorry if I said something wrong.”

Molly carefully hugged her back and told her everything was good. She then asked if she and Toot would be able to come and meet with the Za’ Lord?”

Lacuna stepped back and looked worried, so Molly quickly told her about talking to him and that his was happy for them both. She said, “He wants to tell you both, so you don’t have to worry anymore. He also said that he may have a job for you.”

Lacuna was jumping up and down doing flips before she said, “Oh thank you my friend Molly, thank you. Yes, yes, I will call the MG right away.” She stepped to the far side of the table and sent out a whistle that was so high-pitched that Molly didn’t hear anything but several dogs in the area started barking. It was only about 20 seconds later a bright orange stardust tail came flashing across the sky and landed on the table next to Lacuna. This was also a fairy, but he was almost 18 inches tall and seemed to be wearing an actual military uniform with a real sword.

After Toot landed, Molly pushed out her veil a little more and as he turned around he saw Lacuna and Molly. He jumped back a little but recovered quickly. Lacuna looked at Molly and said, “I now see how much fun it is when you do that. I liked it very much.” Molly pointed at the food and before Toot said anything he dove on it and it disappeared in just a few seconds. Lacuna had already eaten the celery while waiting for him to arrive.

As he was wiping his mouth, Molly told him what she had told Lacuna and they agreed to go with her to meet with the Za’ Lord. Molly suggested that she put a veil over them until they entered the apartment, so no one saw them, and Lacuna asked if she would let them scare the people inside like they had done to Toot. She agreed but told her that she could not yell when she popped into view because it would be seen as being mean. Lacuna agreed.

When they arrived inside and were at the table, Molly dropped her veil and Toot and Lacuna appeared and bowed to Harry saying, “Greeting Za’ Lord. How may we serve you today?” 

Before Harry could answer, Ahlan asked, “Oh wow, they really are amazing but what does “Za’ Lord” mean?”

At the sound of his voice, both Toot and Lacuna turned and saw Ahlan. Their eyes doubled in size and they started screaming. They blasted off the table and bounced off the ceiling and landed on Mouse who was asleep. He grumbled and growled until he saw the 2 fairies trying to hide in his fur. He turned and looked at Harry with a look on his face that seemed to say, “Hells Bells, what is going on?”

While everyone was jumping, jerking and screaming, Harry quickly went to Mouse and got a hold of Lacuna and Toot. He didn’t want them to attack Ahlan, something he should have thought of before they entered the apartment. “Toot, Lacuna, it is okay, relax no one is going to hurt you, ok?”

Toot was hugging Harry’s arm, but Lacuna had climbed inside his shirt and has trying to wiggle around to the back and up to his shoulders at the same time. He was very ticklish and couldn’t help but laugh as she wiggled around until he would scream out from one of the fish hooks cutting into his skin. Molly run to his aid and managed to get a hold of her before she cut Harry too bad.

After Toot and Lacuna were calmed down they were introduced to Ahlan which seemed difficult because they could see right through his human looking glamour mask and could see the Gargoyle underneath. They were scared and just wanted to leave but Harry started talking about his hearing about 2 senior army members that seemed to be dating each other. They quickly stood at attention and Lacuna looked around at Molly with a worried face. Harry saw that they both were scared, and he asked how long they had liked each other, and Toot said that he had went to find Lacuna a few days after she had been captured by the Za’ Lord.

He nodded his head and then asked, “Lacuna, does this mean that you have joined the army under MG Toot?” She looked like she might scream or throw up, but she just nodded her head really quick. He smiled and said, “Toot, I am very happy and proud of you. If I could promote you higher I would. I think Lacuna is a wonderful young woman and she is a strong person, someone you can depend on.”

Toot smiled really big and said, “Thank you my Lord, but she is not young. She is almost 600 years old my Lord.” Harry looked shocked and when he looked at her she smiled and nodded her head again.

Harry smiled again thinking about fairies and how much they differ from humans. He said, “That was just a figure of speech, Toot. Lacuna, I am very happy for you and hope that you will be happy here in the army.”

She smiled big and said, “Thank you my Lord. I am very happy but would ask if you could send some fruits and vegetables instead of all the pizza’s the next time. There are many that prefer the vegetables.”

Harry smiled and said, “I will make sure to send vegetables along with the pizzas. Now, I have a job for the army.” Harry explained what he needed and that under no circumstance was anyone to be seen or get involved with the Gargoyles or the other beings, like the winged lion-headed beast. He said, “Just find them and leave 2 to watch incase they move. After they move, have 1 come and let us know, alright?”

Toot and Lacuna stood at attention, saluted and said in unison, “Yes, Za’ Lord, right away.” They took off like a shot out the door.

Ahlan asked, ‘What does “Za’ Lord” mean?”

Harry smiled and said, ‘Whenever I need assistance of the wee folks I repay they with pizza. Between them seeing the pizzas and hearing that I had provided them all the pizzas, they started to call me the Pizza Lord, but it was shortened to Za’ Lord.” Ahlan roared with laughter at hearing this and seemed to carry on for several seconds before getting himself back in control.

Amanda asked, “May I ask if this is what you normally look like or is it some type of image or mask? I had heard that your people can change into other beings and animals. Is this true?”

Ahlan paused a second before he stood and stepped back looking around his immediate area. He then said, “Please do not be afraid.” With that said he blurred and then refocused and did not look anything like he did. In a word, he was huge. He was almost 8-foot-tall wrapped in what looked like giant worn leather folding wings, he had claws and hook-shaped talons and a very long tail that looked very hard and deadly.

He slowly opened his wings letting them stretch out and avoiding knocking things over. He let the stretch until they had reached about 30 feet from tip to tip. He stood up straight and held his arms out toward Amanda. He was the color of freshly poured cement, a slightly dull gray with a light black tint over his entire body. His wings were not soft like white angel wings but gray-black bat-like with a bony frame covered in dark worn leather-like skin. He had sharp talons on the fold ends. He had 2 horns on the top of his head, his ears were pointed as was he chin, which looked a lot like a goatee. 

His arms were long and extremely large with muscles bulging everywhere and huge talons on each elbow. His hand were open, and you could see that he had a thumb and 3 finger which all had long sharp claws. His chest and shoulders were slightly larger looking for his body and on the top of each shoulder was a short ridge of hook-shaped claws like shoulder-pads. His feet ended in what looked like 3 large clawed toes and a huge hooked claw on the back of his heel and on his inside ankle.

He then said in a voice like thunder, “This is my natural appearance. You can see why I traveled here wearing my human form, it is much easier and draws much less attention.” He then folded his wings back around himself and then became blurry for a few seconds and then became clear again, but he had changed into a completely different being. He looked almost exactly like Mouse except slightly bigger. Mouse stood and approached his double slowly. They seemed to sniff each other and them Mouse started wagging his tail and then reached out his paw and cuffed Ahlan across the back of his head before heading back to lay down. Everyone was staring at Mouse while Ahlan changed back to his human form. He was rubbing the back of his head saying, “Seems everyone is a critic.”

They all sat back down and Ahlan continued, “Some of my people look like I do, others are smaller, almost half my size. There are a few that have strong magic abilities but not many. We all have the ability to blend when needed, but most cannot transform as I can.”

Molly asked, “What do you mean they can blend? Would that be like a chameleon where you can basically blend in with the surrounding environment. Change colors and look like part of the building or rock or tree, like that?”

Ahlan smiled, “Yes just like that. We are very good at blending into the back ground becoming almost invisible.”

Harry asked, “You speak of magic, what type and how strong, because from the sounds of the people we are going up against we are going to need strong magic.”

Ahlan was quiet for a few seconds before saying, “I am stronger than most, and I am very strong in illusions and images. I also can call on natures powers and use them, mostly for protection.”

“What kind of nature powers, like winds, storms with lightning, move rocks and large amounts of earth? Can you bring up and use fire,” Harry asked?

Ahlan smiled and said, “It feels strange to sit and talk about myself in this fashion. Yes, I can use wind as a force to push, hold and move objects and people. I can call up quick powerful storms, but they are short lived as they require a lot of energy. I can throw lightning, hail and even bring down a tornado. I can move large areas of earth, rocks and trees and I can bring earth-fire, also.”

Harry said, “Wow, that’s pretty impressive.”

Ahlan said, “Thank you. I also have the ability to call forward different types of beast, some of fire like, Phoenix, Cherufe and a few others you have never seen or heard of. I can call forward Bunyip and Gryphons.”

Ms. Gard spoke up with, “I have heard and seen the Gryphon and Phoenix but what is a Bunyip or Cherufe?”

“They are rather unpleasant creatures which only live to destroy and devour live humans as their found. They were of use back around the beginning of time but always cause problems,” Ahlan said.

Michael said, “I don’t know how bad it will get but I am hoping that we do not need to call either of those into this world.”

Ahlan smiled and said, “I agree with you, sir Knight.”

They sat and talked for several hours about what might be best way to handle Angra and Yasa, but they didn’t know what it was that they wanted except something to do with Amanda. They ordered Chinese and sat eating and getting to know each other better. One of the biggest surprises for Ahlan was when he found out that Ms. Gard was a Valkyrie. He was in total awe of her as well as the rest of the people at the table.

“I guess, one of the first things that we should know is who will aid us and with how much help. I have spoken to Odin and he has assigned his Night Cat Warrior unit to help us. They are fierce, deadly and great as scouts and infiltrators,” Ms. Gard said.

Harry looked around the table then at Ms. Gard and asked, “Night Cat Warrior unit, I have never heard of them. What are they?”

Ms. Gard said, “Odin created the Night Cats to watch over and provide protection for all of Asgard. No one really notices them even though Odin has released hundreds of them to wander the entire land of Asgard. There are 2 different groups or clans of these cats. The first is the Shadow Clan which patrol and live inside the buildings and homes throughout Asgard. The second is the Star Clan which all live and patrol outside of the buildings. They all watch, listen, follow and report all everything that they encounter. They actually look like cute little furry cats. They are about 6 inches from ground to the top of the shoulders. From nose to hind legs they are about 8-9 inches long with a tail that is longer than their bodies at almost 12 inches long. They weight about 5 pounds, have long straight very soft fur and extremely large ears. They are very skittish around other beings and avoid any contact.”

Ahlan said, “They sound like nothing more that you common house cat. What is so special or useful about them?”

Ms. Gard smiled and said, “When something is wrong, and they need to fight or protect, they change into a completely different beast. They will grow to more than 10 times their normal size. They are more than 8 feet at the shoulders and about 12 feet long, not counting their tail. They weight between 700 – 800 pounds. They are covered in a heavy armor that looks like scales and have short spiked horns on their shoulders and huge clawed feet. Their tail grows to almost 12 feet long and is covered with the same armor-like scales. The ends of their tails have scaly horns looking like a medieval battle mace.”

Michael exclaimed, “That doesn’t sound like no house cat to me.”

Ms. Gard continues, “Their head is completely covered in a bony structure that protects their head and face from beings bitten or struck with any other type of weapon. The jaw area has several large long fans and is open to allow biting and tearing. They have a small amount of magic that allows them to fade out until almost invisible and they can adjust to match their surroundings. The have a natural protective shield that completely surrounds their body. They can also communicate telepathically using some words, pictures and feeling, but not in full or complete sentences. In their warrior form they are quite interactive with others.”

Molly said, “Wow, they certainly sound like they could handle just about anything but if they are like the stray house cats we have around here, they would become more of a problem than a help. They will soon over-populate Asgard then you will have to hunt them down and kill them.”

Ms. Gard smiled again and said, “There is no worry of that happening because they are not able to reproduce without Odin’s magic allowing it.”

Harry said, “Well, it sounds like we have the muscle if and when we need it but we first …” He stopped when he spotted Lacuna suddenly appear flying up to the table. She landed hard and seemed to be hurt. Her clothes were torn in several places, her hair was loose and all over her head and there was fairy blood on her (it is bright violet). She raised her head and said, “Molly” and then her head dropped to the table with a small thud.


	10. Save a life then disappear

Harry and Molly quickly started checking to see if she was ok. They found a long deep gash down her back and it was bleeding quite rapidly. Her breath was almost undetectable, and she wasn’t responding to anything they tried. Amanda started crying and shaking all over and Michael was trying everything he knew to help calm her. She then said in a weak voice, “She can’t die. No, she will not die.” Then she stood up and raised her fists to the sky almost shouting, “She will not die for me, No!”

Everyone froze where they were because they didn’t know why she was acting like this but them they all felt the air in the room change. It slowly started to feel very heavy and it was even a little difficult to breath as the air became thicker. Around Lacuna’s body a small swirl of stardust started to gain in size and speed. It lifted off of the table and lifted Lacuna along with it until it had raised about 2 feet where it seemed to hover in midair. There was a very bright light coming from Lacuna and it grew more intense until everyone had to look away and shield their eyes.

Then the light started to fade, and Lacuna’s body was lowered to the table and laid gently down. The stardust faded away along with the light and left her body lying still on the table. No one moved or said anything except Amanda who dropped back into her chair and seemed to pass out. As Michael and Molly quickly checked her they could hear a light snoring sound and then a small voice asking if she was ok.

Everyone looked at Lacuna as she stood up and started checking her clothes. She walked across the table over to where Amanda sat and stood looking at her. She then looked at Molly and then at Harry and asked, “What happened? Did she fix me? I was hurt real bad and didn’t think I would make it.”

Michael reached out and grabbed Lacuna gently and held her up checking to see if she was hurt and wounded anymore. She squirm and said, “Hey mister, you better stop before I have to hurt you.” Michael looked at her and then sat her back on the table top. She quickly moved across the table out of reach before standing there looking at the blood that was on the table and then she ran over to Molly and jumped into her arms, shaking.

Harry walked over and started checking Amanda to see if she was ok and he felt for her aura which was a little weaker than when he checked her earlier. He then turned to Lacuna and asked, “Are you ok Lacuna? Do you have anything that hurts or is bleeding?”

She looked scared and said, “I don’t think I am hurt or bleeding. What happened to me?”

Molly looked down at her and softly asked, “Do you remember anything?”

Lacuna stood up on the tables edge and said. “I remember flying here feeling sick and weak every time my wings flapped and then I remember landing on the table calling out and then nothing.” She seemed to fidget and then she said, “I felt warm something warm cover me and hold me tight, but it didn’t hurt. I was floating and then I saw the her floating too. There was bright light everywhere, and then I was laying on the table with no more pain. It was all gone.”

They all were looking at Lacuna and she felt funny being looked at so she flew over to sit on Molly’s shoulder. She turned and looked at Amanda, like everyone else and watched her suddenly start to move and then her eyes opened as she sat up. She looked around and then spotted Lacuna and asked, “Are you alright little one?”

Lacuna smiled and said, “Yes, thank you for helping me. You will always be my most best friend for very long time. Is that ok?”

Amanda smiled and said, “Yes, little one, that is ok. I would like that very much.” She then looked at everyone looking at her and said, “What?”

Harry asked her, “Do you know what you just did? Do you remember how you did it?”

Amanda looked at her hands and said, “I know what I did, and I know how I did it, but I don’t know how it worked?”

“Ok then, walk me through what you did so I can see the steps that got you to where you cast the spell,” instructed Harry.

Amanda said, “I saw the purple blood and he torn clothes and that she wouldn’t be hurt if it weren’t for me and I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. I looked and thought that she might die, so I decided that she wasn’t going to die and just thought of her as healthy and alive and then I saw a really bright light inside my head and then, I guess I passed out.”

Harry sat looking at Amanda’s aura studying the flow and draw of magic power, when Michael asked, “Harry, are we looking at something more than your magic power, it looked and sounds like divine power.”

Before Harry could answer him, Ahlan said, “It is not the power of you God, directly, Sir Knight. It is Cosmic power that has its origins based at the very time of all creation and is within the same power levels as your God but slightly less than equal. Remember that we are talking about a living embodiment of the Cosmic power of Fate. That is on the level with Eternity and Death. They are right up there with that of the One True Creator.”

Harry said, “As best I can tell, Lacuna was crossing the brink between life and death when Amanda brought her back to life, healed and ready to go.”

Lacuna had been listening and watching everything and now she jumped to the table and ran to Amanda and looked at her and asked, “Why did you save my life? There are many more that you could have saved.” She looked like she was about to cry watching and waiting for an answer.

Amanda leaned to her and softly said, “Because you are valuable in this life, you are a good person and you are my friend.”

For almost a minute, Lacuna stood there sobbing before Amanda reached out and gently picked her up and brought her to her chest and gave her a very tender hug. She just held her as she cried and then when she started to wiggle around she gently set her back on the table. Lacuna wiped her eyes, stood at attention and then dropped to one knee and bowed her head. She then said in a clear solid voice, “I thank thee for my life. I owe you a debt of obligation that I can never repay for it is my life, all that was before and all that will come. I owe you a life, therefore, I can only repay it by being your life-long servant. I therefore I render my life to your service until death takes me.” With that said, Lacuna stood, withdrew her small knife and sliced her palm open allowing her purple blood to flew freely. She again came to attention, made a fist, held her arm straight out toward Amanda, bowed her head and let her blood drip.

She stood there unmoving. Amanda looked nervously at Harry then her father before turning back to lacuna and said, “You owe me nothing but your friendship. I don’t want you to give up your life to serve me. That would not be fair to you. Thank you but please just be my friend.”

Lacuna looked very surprised and then said, “You don’t understand, I didn’t have a life until you gave it back to me. I can not ignore my obligation nor my debt to you for your kindness and goodness. I will stay with you and tend you, even as a friend but I will always be with you.”

Amanda looked confused and Ahlan spoke up with, “I understand your confusion, but I would take it on faith that she will do this no matter what you say. I would be her friend and be ready to share a long life together. You can help her and teach her about the world. That would be the greatest thing you can do for her because she in immortal and will be here long after you have finished your life task.”

After a little more chatter and Harry and Michael agreeing to sit down with Amanda later, Harry asked, “Lacuna, what happened to you? How did you get hurt and where is Toot?”

Suddenly she jumped as if she had been poked, “They are in Undertown. We found many of your people (looking at Ahlan) and they were fighting Orcs and their mounts, the Wargs.”

Ahlan stood up and asked, “Where are they now, little one? We must hurry to them.”

She turned to him and said, “There were many already dead on the ground in dark gray blood. There rest were running away while only a few were fighting to give them time. There were only frive of them, with the Wargs.”

Before anyone could say anything, Molly said, “She was counting them the way Toot taught her.” Molly then held up her hand with all 5 fingers extended. Everyone nodded that they understood.

Harry asked, “Can you take us to the location of the fight, right now, please”

Lacuna looked at Harry and then at Amanda as if she was looking for approval. Amanda nodded her head and Lacuna jumped in the air and said, “This way hurry.”

They grabbed what they could, as far as weapons and then jumped in Ms. Gard’s and Ahlan’s cars and followed the brightly twinkling light of Lacuna as she flew back toward Toot and the fight. After a good 30 minutes of switchbacks and sharp corners and circling around building because fairies don’t follow roads, they fly straight unless they have to swerve around something. When they arrived, Ms. Gard said she needed to report back to her employer and would be available shortly. She drove off leaving them standing behind and old abandoned furniture store that had been boarded up years ago.

They entered through a backdoor and went down the stairs into the basement where they found a hole broken through the basement wall into the sewer system. They quickly walked down the sewer pipe until they came to an old shabby hallway. They followed Lacuna down this hall then turned left and after about 100 yards they turn right and then went almost half a mile until they took a couple quick half turns then straight until they heard moaning and slurred talking.

They approached carefully, watching for an ambush but only found Gargoyles laid out on the ground, dead or dying. Some had been torn in half, had their arms pulled off or their skulls crushed. There were a few that were wounded walking around trying to help where they could. Ahlan quickly went to one of the Gargoyles that was standing and telling people what to do. They sounded like they were arguing for a few minutes when Ahlan flashed into a bright light and then was suddenly in his Gargoyle form. He had the other by the neck and slightly off the ground.

He was saying something that sounded more like grunts and growls before throwing him across the room smashing into the wall where he crumpled to the floor and did not move. He then growled at a few others and they started grabbing up the wounded and heading out the back of the room. He returned to his human form as he walked back to Harry and then said, “I am sorry about that but when one refuses to listen, and all is finished there is little left to do.”

Amanda asked, “What are you going to do?”

He turned and said, “I am taking them all back to my people, so they can get some help and dealt with properly. Maybe they can be salvaged. I will report to my Lord and gather some support and return.” He handed her his card and said, “This is a number that you can leave a message at that I will get. I will send word to you of when and where I will be and we will gather together then. It has been a great honor to meet all of you.” 

He then turned and changed back to his Gargoyle form as he instructed a few that were waiting for him. He then grabbed up 2 of the dead and took them out the door. In a matter of a few minutes they were all gone.

Molly looked around and asked, “Where is Toot? Where is his army?”

Lacuna started zipping in every direction and whistling hoping that Toot would hear her. Soon there were dozens off bright little lights coming from every possible direction. Some were hurt and had bandages and slings on, some were being helped along and others were in little stretchers being carried. Toot came up with a wrap around his head, his arm in a sling and his knee was wrapped. He wasn’t able to fly so he had to limp.

Harry ran to him and lifted him onto his arms and then over to a table. He set him down and made sure he wasn’t going to fall off. Lacuna arrived and started kissing him and hugging him while he was making faces that looked like it hurt every time she touched him. Harry asked, “If it hurts when she does that, make her stop?”

Toot looked at him with a real stupid look on his face and said, “Why would I want her to stop?” she kept hugging and squeezing him, and he kept making the faces of pain while Harry and Molly laughed at him.

Michael came over and said, “I can tell by the damage, blood and dropped weapons that it was an ambush. Looks like the Gargoyles walked into it and weren’t prepared. They lost a lot of their people, almost ¾ of their group was killed. There is some kind of animal just down the hall, but I can’t tell what kind it is.”

He and Harry walked over to the only dead body the found. After checking it, Harry said, “It is a Warg aright. They are a very large evil breed of demonic wolf that serve as mounts for Orcs, Ogres and Trolls, sometimes. There two types of Wargs: the wolf-like Wargs and the hyena-like Wargs, both of which are dangerous. They are often used as scouts in advance of raiding parties or forward attack forces in combat.”

Michael had his hand covering his nose and mouth saying, “They are huge because this looks like only half of one. They also stink to high heaven. Wow, that is bad.”

“Yeah, they are not very pleasant when they are alive, but this is bad,” said Harry. “We need to check around and see if we can find any clue as to where they went and what is going on.”

Harry told each of them to take a hallway and walk down it for about 15 minutes before turning around and heading back. They were to see if they find anything that may let him where they went. They were to look for anything that have belonged to someone, like helmets, weapons or clothing and to bring it back if they could. They each headed down a hallway and started searching for anything to help Harry.

Molly returned carrying a chest plate and a broadsword after 5 minutes. Michael returned a few minutes later with a helmet and a lower right arm. They started working with what they had when lacuna floated over and asked where Amanda had gone. Molly pointed down a hallway and said, “She went that way, but she should be back any minute.”

Lacuna quickly flew down the hallway and after a couple minutes she came flying back quick as lightning saying, “They have her, they have my Amanda. Help.” She then turned around and headed back down the hallway. Harry and Molly took off running with Michael doing his best to keep up. They ran several blocks before they heard a shrill screech and yelling and hollering along with growls and bark-like sounds.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Tavipoc with Amanda in his arms. She looked like she was unconscious. He was walking away behind a man wearing a long black cape with black hair. Michael hollered, “You drop my daughter now and you can walk away, if not may God have mercy on your soul.” He pulled a broadsword from his duffle bag that he had over his should and stepped toward them.

The man turned around and smiled as Tavipoc continued on with Amanda under his arm. The man had an even light brown skin tone and large yellow eyes. He smiled and very unpleasant smile and raised his arms showing his empty palms and said something sharp in a very foreign language. From the floor in front of his feet came a wave of water that soon became the size of a small tidal wave covering everything from floor to ceiling and wall to wall.

Michael and Harry stopped dead and tried to grab for a firm hand hold but there was nothing for them to grab onto. The wave slammed into them and shot them back down the hallway think a cork shooting from the end of a bottle. They flipped and rolled, bounced of the floor and then each wall for what seemed for ever until they were dumped in a pile on the floor about 100 yards past where the had started. They were soaking wet and covered in mud.

They looked around and found most of the stuff in puddles long the walls all around them. Some of the fairy folks had gotten caught in the water as well and had been tossed in every direction. They looked around and saw Molly a few yards behind them laid out like a rag doll. Michael ran to check on her and found her with a nasty bruise on her head and a sprained ankle. She looked like a wet rat.

Harry had started running back down the hall but when he got to the location they had found Amanda there was no one there. They had dropped some armor and trash everywhere, but they were gone and so was Amanda.

Harry started to follow but there were 5 other hallways and foot prints everywhere. He reached out and could feel the remnants of a magical opening, but it didn’t feel like a normal opening into the Nevernever. It was stranger to the senses and he felt a very powerful evil lingering.

Michael showed up and stood with his sword in his hands with the look on his face like he really needed something to attack. He asked, “Where did they go, Harry? Can you tell because we need to get after them and get Amanda back before they hurt her.” There was a look in his eyes that told Harry that he was through playing now.

Harry kept feeling the area but had no idea what he was feeling. It felt very strong and very old. He had no idea what they had done or where they had gone or even how they may have gotten there. He said, “It looks like some of the Orcs are on foot and they still have some Wargs, but they could have used any if not all of these hallways. There is also a trace left behind of the very old and very powerful magic opening that they must have used but it doesn’t go into the Nevernever. It goes somewhere or some other time, which I cannot determine.”

“What do we do, Harry? I can’t just stand here doing nothing while these evil things have my little girl hidden somewhere. I need to find them and then her,” Michael said with the look like someone had just kicked him in the stomach.

Harry asked, “How’s Molly doing?”

Michael looked back down the hallway and said, “She is ok, for now. She just had the wind knocked out of her and she took a few bad bounces. I think she may have a concussion and a maybe broken ankle, but we won’t know until we get her to some medical treatment. Charity can take care of her.”

Harry looked around and picked up the rest of his stuff and helped Michael load the duffle bag before rolling it onto his shoulder and Michael picked up Molly. They headed back up out of Undertown and got into Ahlan’s car. He had left the keys in it, so they decided to use it rather than leave it there to get stolen or stripped. They started to roll when Toot Toot came busting out the door doing his best to fly and made it through the rear window just in time.

Toot said, “Did anyone see what happened to Lacuna? I looked everywhere for her, but she is gone. I hope she is ok?” He sounded sad as he trailed off to lay down on the seat where he fell asleep almost immediately.

They arrived at Molly’s apartment and Toot was able to fly in the door and then went to sleep in a chair. Michael carried her in and laid her on the couch. Michael started to pick up the phone but stopped and said, “I forgot, Charity is not home, she and the children are in Asgard with Odin.”

Just then a bright light appeared in the middle of the room and as it increased, Harry and Michael both had to back up to keep from being cooked in the heat of that light. Then, just as suddenly, the light faded away and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and huge golden-brown wings stood in the center of the room. It was extremely obvious that she was a Valkyrie by her outfit plus the sword and shield she carried. She stood still looking around the room before speaking in the most beautiful song-like voice anyone had ever heard.

Michael stepped forward and said, “Greetings mighty Valkyrie, to what do we owe this great honor?” he bowed slightly at his shoulders and head.

She smiled and said in a normal human voice, “Thank thee Sir Knight but the honor is all mine. I saw the battle and when you arrived here I heard you mention that your wife was in Asgard. I came to help you and my great granddaughter.” With that said, she stepped over to the couch and knelt next to Molly and placed her hands first on her head.

She stayed kneeling and holding Molly’s head while she bowed her own head and again sang the beautiful music. A light began to glow a golden color around her hands and then started to fade after a few minutes. Harry and Michael just watched. She moved her hands slowly over Molly’s body stopping a few times and singing with the light before she reached her feet. She gripped her right ankle and sang a different sounding song and the light glowed a bright blue.

After almost 5 minutes, she set Molly’s ankle back on the couch and she stood and turned to face Michael. She said, “I have helped her healing process, but it will still take her a little while before she will be back to normal. Her ankle was broken but the bone is now mended, it will be tender for a while, but she will be fine. She needs a lot of rest. I must go now.”

Michael smiled big and then said, “Thank you so very much. This was wonderful. But, why did you come to help us? You said something about great granddaughter? What did you mean by that? Wait, please, who are you?”

She stopped and looked deep into Michael’s eyes and then smiled, “Me name is Eir and I am Odin’s granddaughter. My grandmother was Asgardia, Odin’s sister.”

Michael let his jaw drop a little before saying, “You are the great grandmother of my wife, Charity and Molly. You really are alive? Oh, thank God.”

Eir smiled and said, “Yes, you could do that. I have always watched over my children and until lately I have not been allowed to interact, but Odin has allowed this now. I have waited for so long to meet my family. I did not know how to approach you or how you would react.”

She stepped up to Michael and gave him a small unsure hug until he hugged her back. She then pulled him tight and held on like she was afraid to let him go. After a few minutes, she released him, and he was able to take a full breath. He asked if she would like to sit for a while and she said she would but needed to go to the ladies room first.

She stepped into the bathroom and there was an instant flash of bright light from under the door and then she stepped right back out. She had changed into a more human form. She had her hair hanging down just over her shoulders and a light sundress and soft slip on shoes. She looked normal and beautiful. When she smiled she looked a little like Charity.

Michael had started to make coffee and had it ready just as she was done checking on Molly again. They started talking and Harry excused himself. He had to get home and gather several things before they moved on to the next plan. He grabbed his old duffle bag with Bob still inside and told mouse to stay and watch over Molly. He coughed and then laid down beside the couch. He said good-bye to Eir and Michael, then headed for his house in Ahlan’s car. He needed to pick up several ingredients for a tracking spell and a sleeping spell Bob had told him about that might work for the Orcs and their Wargs.

He wondered why the Orcs were working for this Angra. He needed to talk to someone about the Orcs and that someone was asleep in the duffle bag. While at the stop light he dug Bob’s skull out of his bag and set him on the passenger seat with a large towel wrapped around and covering the entire skull. Bob, as a Spirit of Air can be dissolved by strong direct sunlight. He then said, “Hey Bob, wake up I need your help.”

Bob grumbled and sputtered before answering, “What do you want now? Where are we and why am I wrapped up like some carny swami?”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “You are in the car and the towel is so the sun doesn’t bake you into nothing. Now, I need to know what you know about Angra Mainya?”

“Holy shit,” exclaimed Bob, “You sure no how to piss off the wrong people. He is the real thing, mean, bad, evil and powerful. You have about as much luck as beating up Lucifer in a straight up fist fight.”

Harry signed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence. What do you know about the disruptor spell he uses? What is it and how do I fight it?”

Suddenly there was a great gong sound and Bob said, “And the winner for the dumbest question of the year is Harry Dresden. There is no defense against the disruptor spell, it destroys everything.”

Harry didn’t like hearing that. He then asked, “Ok, how does it work?

“From what I have heard, the spell takes the body apart at the molecular level and it then explodes outward then drops to the ground, dead,” said Bob.

“I don’t understand what you mean by explodes out,” said Harry.

Bob said, “You know when you used to put the model cars together when you were 12. They instructions showed a picture of the finished motor but also showed all the pieces floating around it with arrows showing where every piece goes. Well this is just like that except no arrows and the body doesn’t go back together.”

Harry was shocked into silence for a few minutes. He really didn’t like hearing about someone using magic in that fashion. He then asked, “Can you show me how to do that same spell. I may be able to figure how to undo it or change something just enough for it not to work right.”

Bob said, “I can show you the basic form of the spell but I have no way of knowing what he has personally added to the spell. Remember, he has been locked up for at least more than 3000 years and has had a lot of time to think up new spells and work on old ones. I would advise you to stay out of his way and let him go away on his own.”

Harry quickly said, “I can’t do that Bob, he has Amanda. Not only is she the teenage daughter of my best friend and my apprentice but she is now the Fateborne Child. I have no idea what he is planning to do with her but I will bet dollars to donuts that it will not turn out good for her.”

Bob was quiet for a few seconds and then he said, “Harry, you have to find her and stop him, immediately. You have no time to waste. This is probably the most important rescue mission you will ever have in your life. The world literally depends on you stopping him.”

Harry glanced at Bob and said, “That is the plan. I need to make up a large batch of the sleeping potion that you told me about back before my birthday. I think it will work on the Orcs and Wargs. Wait, why are you in such a hurry to stop this guy?”

Bob was quiet for almost a minute before he said, “Harry, there was a story about Angra Mainya trying to work up a spell with thousands of human sacrifices so he could rise to the level of one of the Cosmic Entities. He wants to be a true god-like being and he wants to wipe out all of man-kind.”

“Do you think he will try that again,” asked Harry?

Bob said, “Yes and no. I don’t think he will try the human sacrifices again because he has the Fateborne Child which gives him direct access to the Cosmic Being Fate. He will probably work some kind of sacrificial right using Amanda as the sacrifice.”

“Do you think he can do it,” Harry asked.

Bob replied, “Not on his own. Just like the last time he had to have some help in the sacrificial rights department. You’re not going to like this but he will probably use the same group again.”

Harry looked at Bob and asked, “Who would that be?”

Bob paused before saying, “The Stygian Sisterhood.”


	11. Another Joins our Cause

Harry looked at Bob to make sure he heard him correctly, “He worked with the Stygian Sisterhood when he tried to become a God and destroy the planet and now he is back basically trying to do the same, as far as we can tell. Is that about right?”

Bob replied, “Yes, that is about correct.”

“Do we know if he has hooked up with the sisterhood yet? Do we even know if the sisterhood has anyone in the area,” Harry asked?

Bob said, “I have no way of knowing since I am help like a prisoner and not even let out to stand in the sunshine.”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Bob, if you stood in the sunshine, you would die. You know damn well that you are not a prisoner, so stop your complaining.”

Bob replies, “Does that mean I can take the cat out for a spin?”

“No, hell no. The last time you took Mister out you were gone for 2 days and when you came back Mister was covered from head to toe with wedding cake frosting?”

Bob shyly said, “I told you we found the cake in the dumpster and he rolled around in it. I couldn’t stop him.”

“That’s bullshit Bob, because when you ghost into a body, you take it over completely. So, explain the ladies garter that was wrapped around Mister’s waist, the lip stick all over his face and where in the hell did you get his ear pierced? He had a 2-karat diamond stud earring in his left ear? Did you find all of that in the same dumpster? Explain that, Bob?”

Bob signed and said, “I can not control someone that is determined to get into trouble. You do know that I have to sleep sometime and while I was asleep, that cat wandered into unsafe areas. That’s all I can say about that.”

Harry sat pissed thinking about Mister with his ear infected, seriously dehydrated and suffering a sugar rush which left him twitching for days. “I need to know if any of the sisterhood are operating anywhere near Chicago. How do we find out what and where they are?”

Bob said, “You could always ask a Venatori agent. You happen to know 2 that live close by.”

Harry looked a little surprised that Bob know about Thomas and Lara being members of the Venatori. The original Venatori, known as “The Hunters", are a group of people whose mission it is to banish the Old Ones to Oblivion by erasing mortal awareness of them. Due to the nature of their mission, they are sworn to absolute secrecy. By erasing any mortal awareness of the Old Ones, they will no longer be anchored to the mortal world and will be locked away in Oblivion. It is for that reason the Venatori struggle to keep the War a secret. He said, “That is true, I do know a guy who knows a guy who may be able to …”

Bob cut him off with, “Oh give me a break. You know damn good and well that Thomas and Lara are both Venatori and have been for many years. The entire Raith white vampire history has been active as Venatori for at least 1,000 years, that I know of.”

Harry shifted in his seat and said, “Yes, I know that but you are not supposed to know anything about it. Do not mention a word of it to anyone, especially Thomas.”

Bob said, “Really, like who would I tell? I don’t hang out at the club and I don’t have guests over for dinner, remember – prisoner.” Bob then shut down and his eye lights went out and he was just an old human skull once more.

Harry knew he needed to talk to Thomas but he also knew he was in Paris or Rome having a vampire holiday filling up on foreign delights, so to speak. Which left him with only one option that he would rather not have to use. He turned at the next light and headed to Casa del Raith and Senorita Lara.

It took him almost an hour to get through the traffic and out to where the rich people live. They don’t have traffic, only a few very nice cars. Finally, he pulled into the driveway that eventually would lead to the house beyond the hill but after he had barely started down the road, he came to a solid 12-foot high wall that had a huge gate across the driveway. There were 2 very large men in identical black suits, black Blues Brothers style sunglasses and some new looking black machine guns. He eased up to the gate as one stood along the driver side of the driveway waiting to speak to him and the other stood just in view on the other side of the gate with his weapon in his hands.

He came to a stop, rolled the window down and said, “Greetings uhm, I forget, what letter are you guys up to for names. The last I knew of was O or P. Is that you guys by chance because you definitely don’t look like an O but you are a spitting image of a P.” Harry then sat still and waited for P’s reaction, nothing.

After 2 long silent minutes, Harry said, “I am Harry Dresden and I am here to see Ms. Raith, Lara Raith please. No, I don’t have an appointment but I am sure she will see me.”

Without a sound or change of facial expression, P stepped back a few steps, turned slightly and spoke into his hand. He then put his hand to his ear and stood still for a minute before turning and walking back to the car window. “Ms. Raith will see you but you will have to wait here until her current guest have left the property. Please back to the park space behind you on the right and wait, sir.”

Harry shook his head and said, “You know that you will probably have to come wake me up when it is time for me to enter. Could you have some coffee and maybe a Danish or two brought out in the meantime, I missed lunch.” Again, nothing. “Wow, tough room,” he thought. He then backed up the car and parked where they had told him. He shut off the car and settled back for a rest but less than 5 minutes later the gates opened and 3 very large black Lincoln Navigators with all the windows completely blacked out, rolled out of the gate doing at least 70 mph.

P, the man at the gate, waved Harry forward and through the gate. He drove the almost half-mile to the house and parked out front. He didn’t park in a designated spot. He was met at the door by two more identical black suits who informed him that he would be frisked. They gave him a very thorough frisking before letting him in the house. He was met by a beautiful young woman dressed in something between fine lingerie and a see thru sundress. It wasn’t easy to walk straight while she was leading. She opened a set of large doors and told him to take a seat and Ms. Raith would right with him, then she left.

Almost 2 minutes later, the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and in swept the Mistress of the Manor, Lara Raith. She was wearing a loose flowing evening gown that was all but completely see thru and she wore nothing underneath. She walked to her desk in front of the huge window wall and sat down. She said, “Hello Harry, what can I do for you. Thomas is in Europe somewhere.”

He smiled and said, “Hello Lara, nice to see you again too. How are the Men in Black fluff boys doing these days. Couldn’t help noticing that the twins at the gate have some new toys. Haven’t seen them before, what are they?”

Lara looked up from her paperwork and smiled saying, “They are FNH F2000 Bullpup Style Modern Sporting Rifles. I recently came across a screaming deal on a few and just couldn’t resist grabbing them up.”

Harry smiled back and said, “Only the latest fashion for the Raith militia, right? Anyway, I came here to speak to you about a very important issue, being that you are the only Venatori agent available to talk to.”

By the time Harry and finished his sentence, Lara had jumped out of her chair, across the desk and the room to stand in front of Harry. She had grabbed him by the throat and had lifted him up and slammed him against the wall behind him. She had changed a little in her trip across the room and didn’t appear to be so glamorous any more. She looked slightly animal like with eyes like a wolf. She was squeezing his throat and he was finding it very hard to breath.

She snarled, “What do you know about the Venatori? Why do you think I know anything about it, has our brother been telling tales out of school again. I will kill him.” Harry grabbed her wrist and broke the choke hold she had on his windpipe and dropped to the floor coughing and wheezing.

After a few false starts, Harry said, “Thomas didn’t say anything. He doesn’t even know I know about you two. I do have other sources for information than Thomas, damn.” He was rubbing his throat as he stood up. She had stepped back and was just staring at him.

He coughed and dragged his throat until Lara had gotten him a glass of water from the bar. As he drank the water soothing his soar throat she asked, “What do you want with the Venatori?” She said as she turned back toward her desk, “I don’t have all day to waste on you.”

“Well, ain’t that a shame, make the time,” he snapped at her, “because I am chasing a really dangerous group that plans to destroy the earth and everything on it that you eat.”

She looked at him like she was trying to decide if he was telling her the truth. She asked, “Why come to me. What has this to do with the Venatori?”

Harry sat in the overstuffed chair in front of her desk and said, “Because to carry out his plan he needs the help of the Stygian Sisterhood. He is trying to conjure up a few old gods or demons to make his plan work, or so I am told.” He noticed that she had sat up straight in her chair and had slid forward in the seat. “Have I now got your attention? You know me well enough that I would not come here just to bust your chops Lara. All hell is fixing to bust loose and I need your help to stop it.”

Lara had started making calls and speaking in languages that he had never heard before. He had been offered a drink but said he preferred a beer, he was asked if a bottle of Mac’s would be alright. He agreed to try one. He had just finished his second when Lara finished her calls and leaned against her desk looking upset. She looked at Him and said, “Well, I have just confirmed that there are 3 of the Stygian witches in Chicago. Seems they have been here for almost a week now.”

Harry set his empty bottle down and said, “Sounds like you need to tighten up your system for notifying you of these kinds of things, for future use.”

Lara slammed her fist down on the desk breaking the unbreakable glass covering the desk top. She said, “No shit sherlock. I will do a lot more than tighten them up. I should have known this the very second they entered the state let alone the city. “She got up and walked around her desk and sat in the chair opposite him and said, “I need to know what the hell is going on because I have a lot of work to do.”

Harry looked at her without flinching or blinking because they had soul gazed a few years back. He also was not about to appear weak before her. He spoke clearly and evenly, “How do I know I can trust you. This is really important and I don’t want to have to worry about you trying to hi-jack it and make yourself some kind of super being?”

She took a few seconds to settle herself before saying, “I understand you concern and I would feel the same regarding your involvement but as you stated earlier, I do know you by now as you should know me. I am an agent of the Venatori and I have sworn a life oath to do everything within my powers to stop the sisterhood or anyone from recalling or regaling the Old Ones in stories or deeds. If you have someone that is working with the sisterhood to call up any of the Old Ones, I must stop them.”

She waited and watched him for a few seconds before continuing, “I give you my oath on my family that I will hold a truce with you and any that you are working with to successfully stop or end the recalling of the Old Ones and/or the workings of the Stygian Sisterhood, I swear.”

Harry was a little shocked at this and said, “You do realize that you don’t know anything about what has been going on or who is involved before you made this oath. You have bound yourself to us and don’t even know what it is all about. Why would you do this?”

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, “Like you or not, I know you are fighting to stop or correct something that is evil and wrong. This happens to be connected to the same fight that I have promised my life to and as you have said, I do know you. I will offer trust to you that all is as it should be and we accomplish what must be done. If not, I can always kill you.”

Harry smiled and said, “There is the delicate flower we have all grown to dislike. I do know you Lara Raith and I will also bound myself with you as a show of trust to stop this evil.” He sat there and started telling her everything that had happened to this moment. She never interrupted him only raised a finger at certain points as if letting him know it was something of great interest to her.

After he finished she asked several questions, explained her concern regarding the Gargoyles and the Night Cat Warriors because she had some dealings in the past with both. She was most interested in the Fateborne Child as she had heard of them only in stories and tales. Then she said, “So, Mrs. Carpenter is an actual child of Odin. That actually explains a great deal.”

Harry said, “The first thing we need to do is find Amanda. By finding her I believe we will find the sisterhood and Angra and his group. Do you have any idea where they might be?”

Lara thought for a few seconds and said, “They are going to need a volcano, a big one and it is going to have to have privacy. Some place they could set up and stay for a few days, at least.”

Harry looked a little puzzled and asked, “Why are they going to need a volcano? Are they going to sacrifice a virgin, because Amanda is a virgin.”

Lara smiled at him and said, “NO you dope, they need the volcano to summon the Dargoths and the Cherufes that they will need to power their rituals. After they have used her to access the power of the Cosmic beings they will give her to the Cherufe to eat as payment for their services.”

Harry sat there looking at her and said, “This world just seems to get worse every time I go out into it. How do we find the right volcano, there are hundreds.”

Lara said, “Actually there are only 2 that meet their needs. The first is Erta Ale in Ethiopia and the other is Mt. Nyiragongo in the Congo. They are both in line equatorially so we will have to check both. They are the 2 largest active volcanoes in the world, right now and they are located in the best and shortest route for calling both the Cherufes and the Dargoths.”

Harry asked, “What about the Mount Kilauea, in Hawaii, it is one of if not the most active of all the volcanoes in the world. I know this because Maggie had a school project to do a report on volcanoes and I helped her with it.”

Lara smiled saying, “Well, congrats, you get a smiley face. You are correct about it being the most active but it is in an area that is too public. They need to have privacy for their rituals. I truly think that Mt Nyiragongo will be the best but we need to send people to both locations.”

Just then, her phone buzzed and she was told that there was a man asking to see her and the wizard. She turned back to Harry and asked, “Are you expecting visitors? There is a Mr. Torbuxson at the door requesting an audience. A friend of your?”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, we recently met. I would like for you to meet, he is a gentleman, in the old sense and I think you may like him. Besides, we are working together on tis so you are going to meet him sometime, why not now.”

Shortly, there was a knock at the door and Mr. Torbuxson was ushered into the room. He walked across the floor and stopped in front of Lara, took her hand gently in his and said, “I have waited a very long time to meet the ruling power of the White Court. It is an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Lara Raith.” He bowed slightly at the waist and kissed her hand.

He stood up and with a slight turn of his head he said, “Hello Harry, I noticed the car out front and thought I would stop by. I hope this isn’t a bad time.” He turned back to Lara and smiled.

She studied him for a few seconds and said, “Do know one another Mr. T….” 

He slowly raised his hand and said, “Please, call me Ahlan. You will find it easier to say and remember. And to answer your question, No, we have not met but I have been a fan for years. Your father is still seen as the White King, if I’m correct but you are the one that runs the day to day operations.”

Lara smiled and replied, “I am honored at the compliments but truly you have been given the wrong idea.

He smiled and said, “I am not accusing you of anything just simply stating a fact. I congratulate you for your strength and cunning. You are a brave and beautiful woman and a powerful leader. I can see why you are truly the power behind the throne. I only hope that I am as capable as you are when my time comes.”

A wave of wonder and anger washed across her eyes as she said, “I thank you again for your kind words but Harry, I think it is time for a little clarification. For if you have here to make a move, it will not go well you either of you.”

“Lara, you seem to have the wrong idea. This is a simply “let’s talk” moment and nothing more,” he said.

Ahlan cleared his throat and smiled saying, “Ms. Raith, I no designs on anything you may or may not possess including the White Court. If I may, I should introduce myself properly, I am Ahlan Torbuxson, son of Torbux, the Rock Lord and King of the Gray Court, but again, please call me Ahlan.”

Lara was completely surprised. She looked at Ahlan and then said, “I would like to apologize for my actions, please be welcome in my home. I am Lara Raith, daughter of the White King, as you already know all too well it seems. I am well aware of your court but I had never met any of your people and truly thought that you were a myth, for that I am sorry.”

Ahlan chuckled a little and said, “There is nothing for you to apologize for. My people have spent eons trying to become forgotten and remaining unseen. It appears we have done a good job, up to now.”

Lara smiled and asked, “If you have not wanted to be seen or basically remembered, why are you here walking around?”

Ahlan smiled back and said, “It appears there are a few really bad people, from back in the day when my people were still young, that are trying to destroy this world and all the people in it. Somethings are just that important.”

She said to Harry, “That is the reason that you are here, because these same people are trying to get with the sisterhood. We need to get someone to check out those locations without letting them know we are doing it.”

Harry asked, “You don’t happen to know anyone that can go into a volcano field without being noticed and do a little looking around do you.”

Before Lara could say anything, Ahlan said, “Actually, I do happen to know someone just like that. What is it you are looking for and where?”

Harry said, “Really, I would have thought the lava and heat would be too much for your people?”

Ahlan said, “Oh yes, it is far to hot for my people, no I was thinking of the Fire Sprites. They are a certain species of fey that live in the vicinity of volcanoes and open lava streams. They seem to bask in the heat coming from the molten rock. They are right there, no one ever pays them any attention and they can report back any strange people or activity within their area.”

Harry said excitedly, “That would be perfect. How do we contact these Fire Sprites?”

“They are a very solitary type of people, I will have to make contact and see what I can get. Where would you like to start,” he asked?

Lara spoke up, “I think that the top ten largest are the best to start with and especially Erta Ale in Ethiopia and Mt. Nyiragongo in the Congo. Since we have the means to check them all I think it is the wisest course of action.”

Ahlan stood and said, “Well, it appears that I have a task that needs to be completed. I will need to take my car; do you need a lift Harry?”

Harry stood and started to follow him but stopped and said, “Lara, we are working to save Amanda and if possible, destroy Angra, Yasa and is Tavipoc. I am really counting on your help for which I will be in your debt.”

Lara smiled and said, “As much as I would relish you owing me it will be I that will owe you if we cam put an end to those three and destroy the Sisterhood or even part of them. We are fighting this together, later we can step back to our own sides. Ahlan, I look forward to working with you. Maybe we could meet and discuss battle plans soon?”

Ahlan replied, “I am honored and look forward to any time you could spare for me, thank you.”

They had just left the gate and were pulling out onto the main street when Harry said, “I feel that I should warn you about Lara. You are aware that she is a Succubus, right?”

Ahlan laughed and said, “Thank you my friend for you worry, but I will be fine. Yes, I know what she is and what all she can do. My first wife was a succubus, though not as human as Lara but still a beauty. She was dark, sleek and dangerous as Satan himself.” He laughed again and said, “My people are immune to other vampires affections, as well as their bites. I am very safe from her except as a man when dealing with a very beautiful strong woman. There I may be in trouble but I feel it is the kind of trouble that I may enjoy.”

They both started laughing and it became a strong feeling of friendship within Harry. He liked this man, Gargoyle, whatever he didn’t have a lot of friends but he felt that this could work. They continued laughing and talking all the way back to Molly’s where Harry jumped out and let Ahlan run his tasks.

As he entered the door, Harry was mobbed as usual by Mister but by Toot as well. He was excited asking questions speaking so fast Harry couldn’t understand him. Finally he was able to get to the table, drop his bags and sit down before Toot started again, Harry reached out and grabbed him by his arms and just held him still for a minute. Toot was shocked and stopped moving or speaking which gave Harry a minute to speak to him calmly.

He said, “Toot, I can’t understand a thing you are saying. Please slow down. Also please just stand here on the table while we talk, ok?’ he released Toot who just stepped back a couple steps and dropped on his butt onto the table and looked at Harry.

“Ok, what was it you were asking me,” he asked?

Toot paused and then said, “I can’t find lacuna. Do you think she is dead? Where is she? I need to find her, she is important to me, my Lord.” Toot slumped down into a small ump and sniffled a little.

Harry reached out his hand and gently touched his shoulder saying, “Toot, I don’t know where she is right now. I am worried about here too. I like her a lot and I know that you do too, but we will find her.”

Toot seemed to relax a little but and he had stopped crying but he was really upset about Lacuna. When and found Michael with Molly in her room. He sat and told them what he had learned except about the possible feeding Amanda to the Cherufe after they had sacrificed her. He then asked about Molly?

Molly was sitting up and looked like she was feeling ok but her ankle was still swollen and she had a goose egg sized bump on her head but she was doing great. She said, “Harry, did you get to see my great grandmother, Eir? She is a real Valkyrie and she is hot, for a 100 years old or so. She fixed me and then she blessed me Harry. She said that I had great potential and would do something great with my life.”

Harry was shocked at her reaction. She had seen and met almost every kind of creature in this world but she was all fan-girl over this Valkyrie. He smiled and said, “I told you all the same things, Molly. I have always believed that you were destined to do great, now you have confirmation.”

Michael listened and then said, “What do we do now? I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

Harry looked at him and understood how he felt. It reminded him of when the red Court had his daughter Maggie. He had just about gone crazy. He said, “Michael, right now we have to wait for information. I have to make a few potions but other than that we need info because we don’t know where they are at or where they have Amanda.” 

Michael slumped back in his chair saying, “This is driving me crazy. I can’t stop worrying about Amanda. I swear to God Almighty, if they harm her they will never find peace on this planet for I will hunt them done and destroy them.”

Harry looked at Michael and took his large hand and squeezed it tight, “We will find her and she will be fine. As you always say, we just need to have a little faith.”

Michael rolled his eyes and said, “Great, after all these years, you pick now to convert. Perfect.” He gave Harry a slug in the arm and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Angra sat in his chair looking at a mid-sized box that he had brought into the room. He was turning it over and around, checking a sides before setting it on the floor and stepping back to watch. The box started to grow and grow until it was large enough for a man to step into without having to duck his head. He then wall to the side of the enlarged box and touched it with his hand and a doorway appeared in the box’s side and he stepped through.

Once inside the box the doorway vanished again. He walked down the hallway to the room at the end and opened the door. He then entered a room that was a huge bedroom with large windows in the walls and ceiling letting in a great amount of light. He walked over to the side of the bed where he was greeted by Yasa Zarik. She was checking some test tubes she had setting on the dresser next to the bed. She had a couple needles next to the test tubes along with small bandages, cotton balls, alcohol swabs and rubber arm straps used for getting a vain for needles.

He asked, “How is our guest doing?”

Yasa said, “She has been sedated since we grabbed her. She has no idea what is going on or where she is.”

He smiled and said, “Good, keep her that way. I don’t want her getting awake enough to use her magic. We only need her to remain asleep for another day and then at mid-might we will sacrifice her and gain the power of a Cosmic Being.”

Yasa smiled and said, “Good, I am not meant to be someone’s nurse maid. If I wanted to take care of children I would have stayed as I was, a slave waiting for my chance to have his child and live the life of a rich fat sow.”

He smiled saying, “Yes, my dear, I am well aware of your dislike of children and motherhood. After I have gained the power, I will make sure you have a chance to rid this world of children and mothers if you want.”

She smiled big and the draped herself off his shoulder saying, “That is all want, my lord. Just a few years to torture and destroy every child in this world while their mothers watch. Then I will rid them of their pain. It will be quiet and glorious with just us and no one else to bother us again. By the way, where are we with the Sisterhood?”

He groaned, “I have sent word to them but yet have to hear back from them. I think the first thing I will do with my new powers will be to eradicate this planet of the Sisterhood and all their associates. I do not like to be ignored or kept waiting.”

She smiled at his anger and said, “I don’t know why you have to wait for them anyway. You have the girl, why not just sacrifice her and be rid of all of them.”

He stepped away and said, “I need the Sisterhood to call forth the fire beasts of power, the Cherufe and the Dargoth. They have the power that I need to add to mine to gain control over Fate so that I can destroy him and take his power as my own. I don’t have to power or control over these beasts to call them into this reality.”

She came to him and rubbed his temples saying, “Patience my Lord, you will have all the power you will need in a few days. We have waited centuries, a few more days will not be hard.”

He nodded and said, “You are correct. The first thing I will do is destroy the demon jailer and that cursed island. I will take great pleasure in destroying the one that captured and confined us. I do not how he became a prisoner in his own island but I will take a great amount of pleasure in inflicting pain upon him.”

She laughed a little and gently rubbed his temples saying, Yes, my Lord, it will be all yours. Patience for just a little longer, patience.”


	12. Learning, Listening and Getting Prepared

Amanda, wake up, Amanda.

Huh, what …. mufhoophna ……

Amanda, wake up, Amanda.

What, who are you? Where are you? What is going on, I can’t wake up or move?

Amanda, you must get control over your mind. It will be hard but you must wake up you subconscious mind and listen. I need you to wake enough to listen and remember.

Ok, ok, I am wake, kind of. What is going on and who are you? Where are we?

You are inside an Infinity Cube. It is a magical box that you can put anything inside it and keep it safe and secure. While inside the cube you are literally in a prison. Outside the cube is different. It can be shrunken or enlarged depending on the owner of the cube’s desire or need.

What do you mean, enlarged or shrunken? Will it crush me when it does? How do I get out?

You can not escape the cube unless it is full size but still they have you drugged so your body is unable to react. I need you to remain in your subconscious so you can learn and grow your power. You are going to need it soon.

Ok, I understand but who are you and where are you?

I am of the subconscious of your power, your power guide so to speak. I am of the subconscious of Fate and I am here with you as you live and do for Fate.

You are part of Fate? Do you know why I was chosen to be the Fateborne Child? I am nothing special, I have no powers or dreams of being some kind of God. I just want to be a normal girl. Live my life, maybe have a husband and children with a big house, like my mother. Why was this done to me?

I can not answer your question for I am only a part or the entire being known as Fate. I am just like you, only a part. We all have our parts to play in this life and this is ours. I am not aware of any great reward or loss for being a part of Fate, I just am.

Since you are unable to help me get the answers that I seek, I may as well use this time to learn something. What is it that I am supposed to learn from you. I hope you are going to teach me how to freeze time and events or maybe how to transport myself from one place to another.

I am here to instruct you on the do’s and don’t as a Fateborne. You have great power at your call but it is meant only for the good not for evil, or even for your own benefit or gain. You need to understand that the world has to continue, as does man. This is your mission. You are to resolve, change, disrupt and/or destroy that which will affect life. It will not be easy for there will be times when the right choice may not be the best choice.

Are you saying that I may have to choose something that may not be the right thing to do but will be the best thing. I don’t understand how that could happen. Can you give me an example.

You may be in a situation where you have to chose between 2 or more actions. These action could affect lives up to and including death. You may have to choose the action that will allow the death of many but it will benefit man-kind down the road and help to make the entire planet something better. It will not be an easy choice but you will make it.

I don’t see how letting people die can be a good thing, ever. It is wrong to just let people die when you can save them. If it comes to that then maybe I just won’t choose.

A choice will be made, one way or another. By not choosing an action you have chosen an action which will lead to severe consequences. It may be the death and destruction, both of the choices you were given but failed to choose between. That would be worse then either choice you could have made. Do you understand?

I think so but it just doesn’t make sense to allow people to die. I don’t see how that can be a good thing.

Let me give you an example you might be able to understand; a several years ago in the state of Michigan, an American animal rights organization known as PETA, the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, started complaining about all of the hunting and killing of innocent animals. The state of Michigan has an extremely good Environmental Protection Program for the control and regulation of game animals for the state. They decide how many deer can be hunted, based on the number of male vs female deer born counted against how many die each year.

The PETA folks went to court and had the state hunting program suspended so that no more innocent animals would be murdered, in their words. By the following spring time, the game animal populations of the deer, rabbits, squirrel and several game birds had grown to almost a standard population. Now, would you call that a good thing?

Yes, of course that is a good thing. They are just innocent animals that were being murdered because someone wanted to get their thrills over killing something that did no harm to anyone.

Okay, let’s look at the state of Michigan, almost 3 years later. They had no hunting for the last 4 years and now the animal populations have grown to 3 times their normal rate. The fields and food supply remained the same for those35 years, too. Actually, because there are so many animals like the rabbits, squirrels, and game birds, the predator animals, such as the fox, large birds, wolves, bears, and other animals that normally hunt and kill them for their food, can’t keep up. There are far too many of the smaller game animals for them to eat, which mean the smaller animals like mice, rats and other small feed animals are not being eaten.

For the predators, there is too much food and they only kill the larger of the small animals leaving their normal meal animals to run rapid. All of these animals, game and non-game, are now eating everything they can find, destroying crops, forest and woodland foliage that would normally be used to feed the regulated population every year. Are you starting to see a problem?

Yes, I can see a problem starting. They should bring in more food to keep the animals from eating the crops. That should take care of that problem.

Yes, that would be a good plan, except there are now far too many animals to feed. There is also the problem of money, who will pay for all the food, storage, distribution and man-power that will be needed to buy all that food and get it to the animals.

That is the responsibility of the state to take care of them.

Normally yes, except there has been no hunting allowed for the last 4 years so they didn’t have the money.

I don’t understand what hunting has to do with not having money.

The state regulated hunting programs normally sold hunting licenses to only a certain number of hunters every year with restrictions that only allowed them to kill certain size, age, sex or number of each with that license. That kept a control on how many game animals they had to deal with. Without the hunting license money, the EPA programs didn’t have the money to maintain the animals. The animals ate all of the available food, then they started wondering farther to find more food. They wondered closer to populated areas. They crossed busy streets and many were hit by vehicles and many of them were killed as well as the people that were driving the autos.

Many of these animals were not killed and they made their way back into the woods and forests where they slowly died from their wounds and starvation. Some wondered into cities and towns where they were killed by people’s dogs. Or they were beaten to death by the people living in the small neighborhoods because they were not hunters and didn’t have the means to kill the animals in a quick way. 

Over the next 2 years the game animal population slowly started to dwindle down and hundreds of the animals starved to death. It was a very unpleasant and painful death. The people started to see the deer staggering out of the forest into the roads and walking into traffic. The deer were the largest and largest population so they were the most visible. The people were outraged at seeing these beautiful innocent animals dying in such a horrible manner. The same PETA people went back to court to try to force the state to do something, as was their responsibility. 

The courts found the PETA organization responsible for all of the animal and human deaths and they were ordered to take responsibility for what they had done. They had stopped the state from regulating the animal populations which ensured that there would be enough food for the animals to live good safe healthy lives but since they had gotten the state programs stopped it was now their job to take care of it. The PETA organization didn’t have anywhere near enough money to do what needed to be done, and they let the courts know this.

What happened to all the sick and dying animals?

The courts reversed the restrictions on the state and they were able to re-enstate the all the controls and programs, but first they had to do something about all of the sick, starving and dying animals. They had to get large hunting parties together and search through the woods, forests and fields until they had killed them all. Most were already dead so their bodies were gathered and destroyed to stop the sickness that was spreading.

Did they have to kill them? Couldn’t they catch them and move them somewhere else?

Yes, they did have to kill them because first, most were sick and they would only infect the others and they would die a terrible death from the illness and from starvation because being sick kept them from find enough food to eat. Second, where would you take them? There were no medical facilities to care for all of them and the rest of the state, as well as the surrounding states have their own populations to maintain.

Why would you tell me such a horrible story?

I did not tell you this example for your entertainment but a lesson. If the state had been allowed to continue their EPA programs the animals would not have gotten to the point of destruction and death. All of those people and animals died because someone didn’t see and understand that some had to be removed so that the others could continue to live. We all die, some sooner than we would like but that is what happens, just imagine what would happen to the earth if no one die. Over population, starvation disease, war and death on a very large and terrible scale.

Sometimes the plan does not go as it should and that action needs to be corrected for all of man-kind and the survival of this world. It is not easy or fun but it is sometimes necessary. In the past, man has discovered some wonderful new things but sometimes in their process of making something new to help, they had discovered something terrible. The simple wrong element added to what should have been a cure for a plague but instead the developed a more deadly disease.

A small intervention and you have the cure for the small pox, instead of a world wide epidemic that would have put an end to man on this planet. Do you see the lesson that you must come to understand? I am not asking you to be happy or like the decisions you will have to deal with but you must make a decision or else the worst will happen.  
Amanda was silently thinking about what she had been shown and did understand that life was choices and if you do not do something the worst possible could and would happen, no matter how good or noble ones intentions.

Yes I understand. I do not think I will ever come to like this but I do understand. I have a questions?

Only one, that is quite a surprise. What is your question?

Will I be given all or at least enough information to make the proper decision?

This time the voice was silent for a short period of time before saying, I cannot answer that question completely. Most of the time you will have more than enough guidance or direction and sometimes you will not. At these times you will have to rely on your own judgement to make the correct choice.

That was the one answer she was afraid of getting. The responsibility for the decisions ahead of her was immense and scared her. She didn’t want to make the wrong choice and have lives destroyed. She felt it was just too much to ask of her.

As if reading her mind, the voice said, there will be times when you will be unable to comprehend what it is that you have to do and you will be mostly on your own but know that you will never truly be alone. You have a strong conviction of family and God. With both of those in your heart you will always know what you must do, as hard as that may be to understand it is simply the truth. You will know what is right and what is wrong.

Alright, now that we have gone over my lessons for today, we need to get back to this prison I am in. What did you say it was and why can I not escape?

\---------------------------------------------------

She was hiding outside the building waiting to see what they were going to do. She had been able to get through the opening before the man in-charge had closed it. She had no idea where they had gone but she knew that it was not the Nevernever or the Undertown. It felt different, the air was heavier and she had some trouble flying for any long period of time.

She had followed the big lion-bat thing as he had carried her friend Amanda over his shoulder. She was afraid at first that she was dead but had her them say she was asleep with the drugs, or something like that, but she knew that her friends was alive and she had to help her somehow.

She had tried to open a small way to the Nevernever but she wasn’t strong enough or it was too far away for her but either way she was trapped here. She had to be careful because the Orcs and the Wargs might be able to smell her. They were all around the building and they sometimes would stop close to where she was hiding but so far she was ok.

She wanted to get in the building to see if her friend was ok. She had been all over the building but couldn’t see a way in except by magic and she worried that there would be bonds on the building that would hurt her or tell them she was there. She had just landed behind the building and was walking up to the wall when she saw a field mouse come out of a hole next to the wall. She waited until it had left the hole and headed out into the field probably to look for food.

The hole was tight and she had to remove her clothes because the hooks kept catching on roots and twigs. She wiggled through the hole and popped out in the space between the inside and outside walls. She pulled her clothes on and then started walking along the wall until she found a crack that was big enough for her to squeeze through.

She was in the corner behind a large box. There was dirt and trash everywhere but she was able to walk along the box until she came out on the end of a large stack of wooden crates. She watched and spotted an old yellow striped cat laying on a large rug on the other side of the building. She had to stay away from it or it would think she was some kind of mouse. She didn’t like mice or cats.

She couldn’t see very much so she made herself invisible and flew up to the ceiling and landed on a large rafter where she could see everything. She sat there for a long time studying everything and watching as the mad had made a big black box grow in front of him and then he went in the box. She could feel a very old powerful magic coming from the box. She didn’t know if it was the box or something inside it but it was very, very old and more powerful then anything she had ever encountered.

One of the abilities that Lacuna had was she could smell things because everything had it’s own smell. She could smell the dozen or so different mice that used the same hole she had used. She could smell the 8 Orc and Warg teams as they moved around the building, they really smelled bad. She could definitely smell the beast with the lion head and wings because he smelled of rotten meat and mold. The man smelled of a very old and strange dry acid-like smell. The box had it’s smell but she could still smell Amanda inside the box somewhere.

There was more smells that were like some kind of flowers, a lot of them. Some were very sweet and other had a sticky gooey feel to their smell. She could almost smell a person but there were so many plant and flower smells she wasn’t sure. She could definitely smell Amanda and she knew she had to go in that box to try and help her but before she could move the man came out and raised his hands to the box. He said something very strange sounding and the box started to slowly shrink. He kept canting and the box kept getting smaller until it was only a couple inches in size, almost small enough for her to pick it up and carry it.

The man then picked up the box and placed it on the table he had been standing next to. He then called for the beast and they left the building. She waited a few seconds to make sure they had left and she dropped down onto the desk and started examining the box. It was black and did not shine or reflect any light. She could pick it up as it seemed very light but it radiated a power that felt strange to her touch. It vibrated very low and made her hands numb to touch it for very long.

She looked around and spotted an old piece of burlap laying on the floor. She flew down and picked it up but it was too long and heavy for her. She pulled her small sword and cut it in a shape that she could use and was light enough for her to carry then she flew back to the desk and placed the box in the center of the material. She pulled up the corners and used some of her hooks to tie it around the box. She then picked up the ends and started to fly away with the box.

It was heavy and awkward but she was able to get it behind the box next to the crack in the wall. The crack was too small so she fond a big stick and started prying at the crack until she had widened it enough to just squeeze the box into the space between the walls. She had just gotten the box over to the hole when the mouse popped up its head. She gave a little squeal and stepped back from the box.

The mouse quickly went to the box and started smelling it all over. It them grabbed the cloth up it it’s mouth and turn back down the hole. She quickly followed the mouse and had to fight every couple inches to unhook he clothes from a branch or root. Finally she was out of the hole and looked around for the mouse. She spotted it heading around a small box on the ground near the corner of the building. It was dragging the box behind it.

She didn’t know what she was going to do but she had to get that box back from that mouse. She followed until it had gone under a bush and down another hole. She went right down after it and found it after a couple turns in a large dug-out area where it seemed to store everything it found. She watched it pull at the burlap and hooks for a while until it had uncovered a large corner. The mouse started smelling it again and then leaned up and tried to bite the corner of the box. 

There was flash of light and a snapping spark in the mouse’s mouth that sent it flying across the dug-out and into the wall. It laid there shaking as blue sparks flickered across it’s body. The air smelled of burnt hair and after almost a minute the mouse rolled over shaking and then suddenly ran out the other end of the tunnel. She quickly grabbed the cloth and pulled the box out of the hole. She then started flying off into the woods until she found a fairly large hole in a tree that she could hide the box in.

She didn’t know what to do next but she felt better knowing that she had Amanda safe and away from that man. Now she had to figure out how to get her out of the box and how to get them home. She didn’t feel right and was very tired. She felt a little dizzy so she sat down and laid back against the inside of the tree and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled Bob out of his sack and set him back on the table. Along with several ingredients that he was going to need for the sleepy potion. Everyone was asleep and he needed to get this made so he was ready for their next encounter with those beasts. He said, “Ok Bob, everyone is asleep and I need to get this made so let’s get to work and try to keep as quiet as possible.”

Bob said in a whisper, “Ok boss but what happens if I scream. Will the girls come running out of the bedrooms with only the nighties on?”

Harry sat rolling his eyes and said, “No, because Molly is the only girl here and her ankle is messed up but I can guaranty Michael will come out and you could deal with him instead.”

Bob then said, “Well, just keep it down and let’s get this potion finished. You never know when you are going to need to be ready for our enemies.”

They spent the next 3 hours brewing the potion and had just bottled in all in small corked bottles when Molly hobbled in to see what was going on. She made it over to a chair at the table and sat down heavily. She watched as Harry finished und started cleaning up his mess before she asked, “Do you really think we can get her back from these people?”

Harry stopped and looked at her before saying, “Listen Grasshopper, we have been through some pretty bad shit before, hell I even died. It doesn’t get much worse than that so yes, I believe we are going to find and save her before the bad guys get a chance to really screw up this world.”

Molly was quiet for a while before saying, “I know what you are saying and I know that saving her is the only way to think it will end but …”

Harry sat down next to her and asked, “But what?”

Molly had tears in her eyes, “Harry, this is my little sister and she has no idea what the world is like out there. She doesn’t know about demons, and monsters and how these people will really kill her just because they feel like it. Harry, I’m scared she will never be the same which. She is just a kid, oh my God.”

She started crying and Harry pulled her over to him and up on his lap like she was a little girl, which next to him she was. He held her as she cried. He didn’t know what else to do, he was really the father type, though he had been getting better because of Maggie. He was soothing Molly and thinking of Maggie when he heard a soft sound like a door opening.

Michael must have heard the noise because he walked up on Harry’s side and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Harry and Molly and just nodded. He then went to the kitchen to make some coffee and maybe some breakfast.


	13. I Wonder Who That Could be at the Door?

Angra stood on the hilltop waiting. He hated waiting and his hate was growing with every passing minute. He frequently had to console himself with the simple fact that he wanted the power and to get that he had to wait for the Sisterhood. He also consoled himself with the idea of each of them being crucified upside down with their tongues removed. He let himself smile a little.

Suddenly behind him he heard, “Thinking pleasant thoughts I hope Mr. Mainyu?”

He turned still smiling and said, “Yes, they are very pleasant, Ms. La Croix. Is everything ready?”

“Yes it is,” she replied, “We are setting up everything at Mount Nyiragongo and it should be ready tomorrow afternoon.”

He said, “Good, because it must be ready by sunset tomorrow night. No excuses!”

She smiled and said, “There will be no problems. We are secure and no one knows anything about our connection, not even the Sisterhood knows. Only the 3 of us know about you and the ceremony.”

He snarled, “Good, keep it that way. I have waited far too long for this and I do not plan to wait another minute.”

She said, “All will be ready when you arrive tomorrow afternoon. We are on the southeast side of the volcano.”

“Good, I will see you then,” He said. He turn to walk off but when he looked back she was gone. “Damn witches.” He then blinked out and reappeared just outside his building. He walked in the building and headed to his table to retrieve his cube but couldn’t find it. He searched the entire area around and under the table but it was not here.

He screamed and hollered for Tavipoc, who came running to find out what had made Angra so mad. When he arrived, Angra was yelling about someone and his magic cube. Angra said, “Someone has been here and I think I know who it was. That damn interfering wizard has stolen my cube and Yasa with it. Go to them and get my cube back and then kill anyone you find there. Go now.”

He quickly turned and opened a portal close to the buildings where the wizard was. Tavipoc quickly went through the opening and it snapped shut behind him. Angra was seething with anger that this piece of yak dung of a human had stolen from him. He felt around and concluded that he must be a powerful wizard because he had been able to get around his protective wards without leaving a trace. He knew that nothing could have gotten through other than a very powerful magic being. He even detected the presence of the field mice that came through to steal food scrapes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harry was napping when he heard the front door bell ring. He got up and went to the bathroom and splashed a little water on his face and returned to the kitchen to see Ms. Gard and Ahlan both sitting at the table talking softly together paying no attention to anyone else. He shuffled over to the coffee pot which was full and filled his cup with that wonderful morning life giving liquid. He then sat down and took a sip. He looked up from his coffee to see both of them looking at him, he said, “Morning.”

Ahlan said while looking at Ms. Gard, “I have been around for a very long time and I still do not understand the human need for coffee. Their saying of “Don’t talk to me until after I have had my first cup” still baffles me.”

Ms. Gard smiled and agreed, “I have to agree with you there. They are a curious lot.”

While they laughed, Harry decided to ignore them until he had finished his first cup and then he said nothing as he refilled his cup. As he sat down, he said, “Oh look, 2 lost comedians on their way to Hollywood to find work.” They all laughed and Ms. Gard asked what plan he had for finding Angra and his group.

Harry said, “I have just finished a large batch of a sleeping potion that I plan to use against the Orcs and their Wargs the next time we encounter them. As for finding them, I plan to go old school and use a dog to track them down.” Mouse, had been sleeping, sat up at the mention of dog as if he knew they were talking about him.

Ms. Gard looked at Mouse and then back at Harry and said, “It has been 2 days and we have no idea where they went in time or reality. Do you think your dog can find any trace of them?”

Harry smiled and said, “I think that Mouse could track them across the moon, if he had to. He has lived with Amanda and her family for almost 6 years now and if he can’t find them they can’t be found. Speaking of finding someone. Any news regarding the Fire Sprites?”

Ahlan smiled and said, “Yes, I was able to contact the Fire Noble that represents the Fire Nation in my father’s court. He was sent word to all the Fire Sprites to report any non-Fire beings roaming around any of the volcanoes. He knows what I am looking for and he is working at it for me. They will report anything in their areas and he will let me know immediately what they find.”

Harry smiled saying, “Great, that is perfect. We should be able to find them quickly then.” He turned to Ms. Gard and asked, “Have you gotten a hold of the Night cat unit yet? We will need their support as soon as we find out which location they are setting up at.” 

“Yes, of course. I have 200 members of the Star Clan, including their commander. They will take care of anything we meet.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. Michael was closest so he opened the door and was shocked to see Lara Raith standing there. He said, “Good day, Ms. Raith. How are you today?”

She smiled politely and said, “I am well, thank you for asking Sir Knight. I have been invited to meet with your group regarding your daughter’s abduction. I am very sorry for the troubles you are having. I hope that I am able to help aid in her safe return.”

Michael smiled back and said, “Thank you, that is very gracious of you. Ms. Raith, I would like to invite and welcome you as my guest. I and my daughter, Molly, will remain your host as long as you abide by the Laws of Hospitality, within our home.”

Ms. Raith smiled and curtsied slightly and saying, “I accept your offer as my host and while I am here, I will remain bound by the same traditions as all of your invited guests. I will offer no harm to any of your invited guests. I will take no any action which would be considered hostile or unpleasant to your invited guests. I offer my assistance that may be of help to you while I remain. Thank you, my host.”

With that said and done, Lara crossed the threshold feeling only the slightest of snap and she crossed the room to the table. Harry and Ahlan stood as she approached and Ahlan offered her a chair. As she sat down, Mouse stepped up to her side and gave a slight low growl to let her know he was right there. This caught her completely off-guard and she almost slid out of her chair in the opposite direction. Ahlan was there to catch her and support her completely until she was able to reseat herself.

Mouse had not moved the entire time and he had not changed his position as far as moving anywhere other than right by her side. She turned to Harry and said, “He is your dog, can’t you call him off or at least get him to go sit somewhere else?”

Harry smiled and said, “I can try but he is a little too big for me to try moving if he doesn’t want to.” Then he leaned closer to Mouse and said, “Hey buddy, I did invite her here because she can help us rescue Amanda. Besides, she is Thomas’ sister and you like Thomas, right?”

Mouse looked at Harry and then back at Lara. He then stepped closer and sniffed her a couple times as he walked around her to the other side. He then gruffed and sat back on his butt and raised his paw to her. She looked at him and then took his paw and shook it. He then leaned in and licked the side of her face and then returned to his sleep spot and laid back down.

Ahlan smiled and said, “Looks like he likes you. He appears to be a very smart dog.”

Lara gently rubbed her face and said, “Yes, he does seem a lot smarter than his master.”

Harry sneered at her before saying, “Have you been able to find out anything regarding the Sisterhood?”

She said, “Yes, I have found out there are 3 full members of the Sisterhood here in Chicago to meet and conduct a ceremony for Angra Mainyu. No one knows anything about the type of ceremony that they are to perform but the 3 that are here are the strongest among the Sisterhood. They are supposed to be strong enough to summon Satan himself. They will be very dangerous.”

Harry said, “We need to get the Night Cats and your people ready to go as soon as we find out which volcano they are planning ….” Harry was cut off and everyone jumped as Mouse let out a tremendous growl that shock the chairs they were sitting in. He stood and leap over the table right up to the door just as something hit it from the other side shaking the entire apartment like a small earthquake.

Ms. Gard and Lara were on their feet quick as lightning and Ms. Gard and Ahlan both changed into their true selves at the same instant. Molly came hobbling into the kitchen as the door was struck again shaking the entire apartment and the building as dust and some wall material dropped to the floor.

Ahlan asked, “How long will that door and your wards hold?”

Molly told them, “This apartment was built by the Svartalves and is packed with magical defenses making it secure from anything and there is nothing that gets in short of a full frontal major military assault. I don’t know what is trying to get in but unless they plane to take down the entire building they aren’t getting in here.”

The walls shook around the door frame and Harry was pretty sure it wasn’t going to hold too much longer. Ahlan stepped up next to Mouse and looked down at the dog and quickly noticed that Mouse had changed, he was larger with a lot more muscle. His head was twice it’s normal size and his teeth were undeniably dangerous. They seemed to nod at each other and Ahlan told Harry, “You need to open the door and step back out of the way, quickly.”

As Harry and Michael grabbed the door, Mouse let out a huge thunderous roar that felt like a shock wave as it passed them, loosening the door in the frame and they were able to pull the door open. As soon as there was enough room, Mouse shot out of the door and body slammed into Tavipoc and throwing him to the ground. Ahlan was right behind him and he grabbed hands full the hair that surrounded the beast’s face and used it as a hand grip to toss him back across the parking lot.

Mouse was right there to grab him by the throat and shake him like a rag doll. Ahlan came up behind and grabbed him by his wings and pulled until he ripped one completely off his body. Tavipoc howled in pain and he twisted around and beat Ahlan across the head and shoulders with his fists. While he was attacking Ahlan, Mouse grabbed a hold of him by the base of his remaining wing and tossed and turn him in every direction using unbelievable strength. In the process he tore the wing from his body into several pieces.

Tavipoc was howling and screaming and black oily slick blood was flowing rapidly from his back. He turned to grab for Mouse but he was already gone. Ahlan grabbed him around the neck but couldn’t hold him well because of the blood. Tavipoc was able to turn it around and had Ahlan in a chock hold when Mouse bit down on the back of his neck crushing the bones and muscle. He quickly released Ahlan to try to grab at Mouse but he could not get a hold of him or get away.

Mouse was emitting a blue glow and he was growling a very unpleasant low growl as he shook Tavipoc like a doggy chew toy while slowly tightening his grip on his neck until with a might twist of his jaws and jerk of his head the body quickly flopped up and then was slammed down on the ground hard, there was heard a very loud sharp snap like a tree breaking in half. Mouse stood there holding Tavipoc by the back of his neck until he stopped jerking and twitching. He then spit Tavipoc out of his mouth like it tasted bad.

Tavipoc’ s body dropped to the ground in a heap and a huge puddle started to form under his body. Mouse stood over him waiting for him to move but that never happened. Ahlan stepped over to the body and grabbed it by the back of the neck and lifted it like a limp rag. He held it for a few seconds and then swung it through he air and tossed it into the open dumpster where the lid slammed closed on it.

He turned back into a human and walked over to mouse who had also changed back to his normal shaggy dog self. He knelt down and rubbed Mouse behind the ears and said, “You are a true warrior my friend and I am glad that you were there to save us from that beast. I could not have stopped him. Thank you.”

Mouse raised his paw and put it in Ahlan’s hand and he gave out a soft woof. He then got up and walked back to the apartment with Ahlan behind him. After they went through the wrecked door, Ahlan told them what had happened and then he asked Ms. Gard if she would assist him in hauling the dumpster to a junk yard he knew of so they could get rid of the body before anyone found it.

She agreed and they stepped out into the parking lot where he changed back into a Gargoyle and they grabbed the dumpster and flew off into the night with it. They didn’t return for almost 2 hours. Meanwhile, Molly had contacted the building manager and told him that there had been trouble and there was significate damage to the building and her apartment. He assured her that it would all be repaired by this afternoon.

Molly then walked over to where Mouse had laid back down and she laid down alongside him and gave him a huge hug and kissed him on his forehead. She said, “Mouse, thank you for saving us all. I love you.” He turned and gave her a couple big wet sloppy doggy licks and then curled up around her making sure she was comfortable and warm.

Harry was checking the door and the area around the wall and front hall with Michael. Michael said, “I don’t know a great deal about the temple dogs but I am quite certain that Mouse is not just a normal temple dog. Where did he come from Harry?”

Harry looked at him and said, “Michael, I told you that I found him under the seat of my car after I had rescued a litter of puppies from a giant flaming poo throwing ape for a Tibetan monk. According to the monk these Tibetan Temple Dogs are scions of an ancient reincarnated celestial spirit of a Foo Dog and a mortal canine. Meaning that they were both, supernatural and special.”

Michael stood looking at Mouse who seemed to be looking back at him when he winked his eye at Michael, grinned a big doggy smile and then laid his head down on Molly. Michael stood there shaking his head and said, “You know I have always heard that old saying, “The Lord works in mysterious ways” and thought I believed it but until today I had no real idea what that really meant. I believe I now know.”

Harry smiled and clapped him across the back and said. “All I know is that I am very happy he is on our side.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lacuna heard a loud terrible sound like something that had been badly hurt. She tried but could barely open her eyes. She felt hot and sweaty, her whole body was so hot she thought she was glowing. She stood up and fell back down feeling like her stomach might blow up. She had never been sick before but she had heard about it from others and she was sure that she was now sick. She was still sitting but felt very dizzy.

She was scared and didn’t know what to do. She didn’t have the strength to carry the box and walk or fly very far. She needed to let someone know where she was but she really didn’t know and she didn’t know how to get out of here. She tried 2 more times to get up and was able to stand finally. She was wobbly on her feet but she was up.

She went over and started checking the box but felt worse the closer to the box she got. She staggered away from the box and out of the hole and unto a limb on the outside of the tree. She sat there catching her breath and feeling a little stronger. She realized that the box was what was making her sick.

She thought and wondered, hoping that Amanda was not going to get sick since she was inside the box. She thought about Toot and his cute little face. Then she remembered that Toot could hear her whistles from a very long way off. She wondered if he could her now, from here? She stood up feeling a little stronger away from the box and decided to drop do a couple branches.

She made her way down about 4 feet and then sat down against the tree to rest. She still felt sick and knew she had to get help. She let out a very high-pitched whistle for several seconds. She stopped and waited before again whistling hoping Toot would hear her. She had just finished her third whistle when a huge Warg and Orc rider came around the end of the building and over toward the trees she was hiding in.

She quickly became invisible and didn’t move. She knew these beasts could hear very well and if she moved they would find her. She had not thought about them when she whistled and now she had to be very careful not to let them see or hear her. She hoped against all hope that Toot had heard her and would be able to find her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ahlan and Ms. Gard had returned and they all were talking about what had happened trying to understand why Angra had sent Tavipoc after them. They had presented no harm or threat to Angra or his plans, yet. They wondered what had happened that would cause him to send that beast after them and then they decided that if Tavipoc didn’t return any time soon, Angra would send his Orcs after them. They needed to move to somewhere safe.

Just then Mouse was on his feet, ear standing straight up sniffing the air. He tilted his head from side to side and then quickly moved to the door. Michael said, “I think Mouse has detected another visitor. Are we ready?”

Mouse stood at the door sniffing and walking back and forth, before giving a soft bark instead of a growl. Ms. Gard said, “I don’t think he is detecting visitors but he is very interested in getting out that door.”

Juts then Toot came bumbling into the kitchen and said, “She’s alive, my Lord, she’ alive. I just heard Lacunas whistle.” As if to confirm this, Mouse raised his head, looked at Toot and let out 2 sharp barks. Toot then looked at Mouse and said, that is right, it is her whistle. I heard it 3 times. She is alive.”

Ahlan said, “I believe we may have a way to find the Fateborne by finding this Lacuna. She did swear to serve her and may have went with her when she was taken.”

Harry grabbed Mouse and looked him in the face, asking, “Mouse do you know where to find Lacuna and Amanda. We need to find the right away. You go and we will follow.” He turned to Molly and said, “Sorry grasshopper, you have to sit this one out. You are hurt and need the rest.”

Molly started to say something but her father gave her the look and she knew that she was going to stay. She didn’t like it but they were right because she was still having trouble standing on her own. She hobbled over to Mouse and hugged him around the neck and said, “You got to find them big guy. I know you can do it so go show them how it’s done, okay buddy?” Mouse looked at her the gave a good solid bark before licking her across the face.

Everyone got ready and as they were heading out Harry said, “I think this would be a good time to get your Cat unit ready. We will meet you in the Undertown where we last saw Amanda. I think we are going to need some help.”

Ms. Gard replied, “My thoughts exactly. We will be there.” She jumped in her car and was gone in a split second.

Lara spoke up with, “I brought Thomas’ Hummer, thinking we may go tactical. We can go in it, there is more than enough room.” They all agreed and jumped in the Hummer. Mouse crawled into the back for a little more room and laid down.

They hadn’t gone but a few miles when a light flashed between Harry and Michael in the back seat. Everyone reacted as Lara slammed on the brakes and slid off the edge of the road. When the light had faded, Charity was sitting in full golden looking armor complete with helmet, shield and War Hammer. No one could speak because they were completely surprised and confused.

Charity turned to Michael and said, “You didn’t think I would let my daughter be taken and not do something about it, did you?”

Michael said, “No Charity, but how did you know about that and know we were heading after her?”

“I didn’t,” she said. ‘It was Molly, she called out for Odin and he pulled her up to Asgard. She told us about everything and then she told me that she had been hurt and couldn’t help to find Amanda. She said that she would stay with the kids if I would go after Amanda.”

Michael smiled with tears in his eyes and said, “You know that is why I always loved her the most. She is a great kid. It is good to have you beside me, I love you.” He then leaned over and kissed her with all his heart.

They almost lost their seats as Lara pulled back onto the roadway saying, “Oh god, just get a room.” They then headed after Amanda and Lacuna. Everyone else in the car just smiled and chuckled as Mouse gave a small little bark from the back.

Michael said, “That is a very nice hammer. Is it new?”

Charity smiled and said, “NO, it is quite old but my great uncle wasn’t using it so I was told I could take it. The armor is new, he had it made and waiting for me when I arrived. I guess he knew I was going to need it. He said it would protect me from harm.”

Ahlan looked back and said, “That looks to be about 2,000-years-old, who’s your uncle?”

Charity just smiled and kissed Michael again.


	14. Time to meet the bad guys

Angra felt the magical pulse of a portal being opened and then closed. He figured that Tavipoc had returned so he relaxed his wards to allow someone to cross and waited for him to bring him the cube. He was completely surprised when the door was blasted of the hinges and a Valkyrie and what looked like a knight in gold entered the building. They were quickly followed by a second armored knight, a man in a long leather coat and a flying Gargoyle.

He quickly tried to throw up his wards but they were already inside them. He had to duck to avoid a flame shooting across the room at him. It hit the table and boxes stacked nearby and they exploded. He hit the floor, rolled and came up with his hands holding his personal wall just as the Valkyrie slammed her sword down across it which would have taken his head.

As he pushed her away and over his head, his shield was struck so hard that it knocked him back over several boxes that were laying on the floor. He quickly recovered in time to see the golden War Hammer swing at him again and smash into his shield pitching him back several feet onto the floor. He had no idea who this knight was but he had to get away from him, fast.

Charity stepped in front of him blocking his escape. She held the War Hammer in her hands as it were an extension of her arm. It was almost without weight. She had been told that it had been forged by the Dwarfs from a meteor pulled from the rings of Saturn. It was a hammer/axe combination with a big square head with each corner protruding up from the rest of the head that could pummel almost anything with ease. On the back it had a large devastating piercing spike with a sharpened edge, which was an effective breaching and smashing tool. 

She rolled the hammer in her hands and said, “I will give you one chance before I smash you out of existence. Where is my daughter!”

“Lady Knight, I don’t take kindly to people interfering with my life and I don’t answer to the likes of you,” he said as he draw up power and threw a force of wind that tossed her across the entire building and into a wall. 

He turned to see one of the Night Cat Warriors leapt at him. He raised his hands and caught the giant cat in mid-air with some type of force field holding it in place. Then he thrust his hands at the cat and mumbled a short incantation. The cat started to glow and then to howl in pain. The cat struggled against some invisible hold that seemed to pull the beast apart in every direction at once. It only lasted a minute but it seemed so much longer.

Ms. Gard and Harry were the closest but couldn’t do anything. Angra had erected some kind of magic perimeter around himself and nothing seemed to be able to get through it. They watch as the Night Cat was turned and twisted in mid-air as it was quickly increasing in size, or that was what it looked like at first. Then the cat just burst into thousands of small pieces and after a few seconds they also burst into thousands of tiny pieces. This continued until there was nothing large enough to see of the giant Night Cat other than a huge red mist that hung in the air.

Ms. Gard screamed something close to a war cry and attacked Angra but he was gone. He had disappeared about the last time the cat burst. She found nothing to strike down or take out her rage on. They all were standing looking at what had happened, mostly in shock and horror. There was a sudden crash of bodies through the far wall as a Night Cat was fighting with an Orc and his Warg. Ms. Gard, Ahlan and Michael ran to help and started thrashing the Orc and Warg to shreds.

Harry stood there looking at the mist that had now dropped to the floor, covering it in a fine mist of red like the first coat of sprayed paint. He was feeling the power and essence of what had been and what had been done. He had never felt such power, raw burning power radiated through his hands and body. He could feel the hate, the pure uncontrolled rage within the magic. It felt dangerous and sent small shivers up his spine. It was black, so very black and strong.

After almost 10 minutes, the Night Cats had killed all of the Orcs and most all of the Wargs. The ones that were alive had been huddled into a corner of the building where several Cats had them secured while Ms. Gard and Ahlan did their best to talk to each of them. Some could barely get sounds out and then only a few were actual words. There had been one of the troops leaders caught and he had been torn up pretty good. His left front leg was gone from the shoulder down. He had several broken ribs half an ear and most of his tail had been ripped off.

He spoke clearly and was able to tell them that they had about 100 Orc/Warg teams in total and the Sisterhood had called them into service. They were to guard the man, woman and the winged beast until after midnight tomorrow night. He told them that most of his troop had gone ahead to the volcano to set up guards but he did not know where this volcano was.

Lara, Michael and Charity just watched and listened to what sounded like gnashing, growling, hissing and spitting but Ms. Gard swore that it was an actual language. They had gotten all the info they could get and Ms. Gard had told them that they were to go back to their homes or she would kill them all. They agreed to go home and not return. She along with the Night Cats helped get them to the portal she had opened to their home.

While the Wargs were gathering and going through the portal, Ahlan came over to explain what information they had gotten. He told them that they spoke their own language which is known as the "dreaded language of the Wargs wolves”. There two types of Wargs: the wolf-like Wargs and the hyena-like Wargs. The hyena-like Wargs are less intelligent of the two and most of them don’t speak the language. They seem to understand most of it but just don’t speak it.

Ahlan said, “I am not very good at it but I do not like the language. I call it the dreadful language of the Wargs, not the dreaded. Ms. Gard seems to be quite fluent in it and was able to speak to them and get what we needed, thou it is not much more than what we already had.”

At that point, Ms. Gard had stepped over to where they were standing, having finished sending all of the Wargs back to their home. She started to say something when she looked around the group and asked, “Where is Harry and Mouse?”

They all started looking around the building. Lara said, “I last saw him checking the remains of the Night Cat that Angra killed. It was really horrible and Harry was trying to get some idea of the magic that had been used to do that to a body.”

They all moved toward that end of the building and then out the door and then began searching around the outside of the building. Michael called out his name and then Mouse’ s name until he heard a barking sound. Ahlan said, “I hear Mouse, he is in the trees over to the left. I would guess he is about 150 meters away.”

Lara smiled and said, “My, what big ears you have grandma? Let me see what he is doing.” And with that said, she was gone in a flash. The others followed behind her at a much slower pace but managed to catch up to her after 10 minutes or so.

Mouse was sitting at the base of a large old elm tree looking up into the branches. Lara was standing next to him and she was looking up into the tree as well. They all came over to her and started looking up into the tree as well. They all spotted Harry’s big lanky body trying to climb up the tree but his duster was getting in the way. Finally, he stopped and wrestled out of the coat. He turned to drop it down by Mouse when he spotted all the rest standing there looking up at him.

Of all people, Charity called up to him in a sing-songy voice, “Har-ry-what-cha-do-ing?” Which caused everyone to turn and look at her before looking back at Harry and calling up to him the exact same question in the exact same way. Then they all busted up laughing.

After they regained their composer, Lara leapt up into the tree just above where Harry was currently. She asked, “What in the hell are you doing up in a tree?”

Harry said, “I followed Mouse to this tree and then I felt a trace of power coming from up in the tree. It appears to be just up there but apparently I am just a little too big to be climbing trees.”

Lara laughed and said, “That is quite obvious from watching you down there.”

Harry sneered saying, “Well, someone had to check it out. I think it is up there another 3 maybe 4 feet.”

Lara said as she turned back to start climbing, “Stay here and don’t hurt yourself. I will check it out.”

Watching Lara climb up the tree was quite a delight and Harry had to rein in his emotions as she reached the spot he had told her about, “Anything there?”

Lara glanced back down at him and said, “Not yet. I will check a few feet more.” As she looked ahead of her up the tree she spotted a fairly good sized hole in the trunk of the tree. She started toward it when she felt something soft and squishy under her fingers. She pulled her hand back and found a small teardrop fairy sleep. “I think I found Lacuna,” she called back down to Harry.

She gently picked the fairy up and as she brought her closer to her chest she started to climb down. Lacuna started to move and then tried to crawl out of Lara’s hand. “Hold on, little one. I am trying to help, I will not hurt you. Stop moving around”

Lacuna turned and looked at her and tried to speak but she was very weak. Lara held her to her ear and listened very careful and then looked up toward the hole where Lacuna was pointing. Lara then slipped her into her jacket and zipped it up a little so she wouldn’t fall before she started climbing again. She reached the hole and looked inside only to see black nothing. She slowly reached in and felt the warm vibration of the cube.

She pulled it out and dropped it into her open jacket with Lacuna and started back down the tree. She was moving a little slower than usual because she didn’t want the cube or the fairy to fall out. She got back down to where she had met up with Harry and she felt funny. She felt very warm and a little sick to her stomach. She remembered when she was a little girl, before the change, she had gotten the flu and had been sick in bed for a week. This felt just like that.

Harry asked, “Lara, are you alright because you don’t look so great right now.” Lara looked at him and tried to say she was fine but as she opened her mouth, she started throwing up. The convulsions racked her body so hard that she lost her grip and fell to the ground. Just before she hit, Ahlan and jumped into the air and caught her in his arms. He was able to land but Lara was out cold.

Harry climbed down low enough to jump safely and reached Lara as everyone else had leaned down to see what was wrong. Charity and Ms. Gard were feeling her head, pulse, throat, ears, eyes – everything. After a few minutes, Charity said, “She is burning up with a fever, her pulse is racing, her throat is red and raw. If I didn’t know better I would say she had the flu, really bad.”

Harry and Michael started to pick her up when Lacuna and the black cube rolled out of her jacket onto the ground. Harry grabbed the cube with his gloved hand and looked it over. As Charity and Michael quickly grabbed up Lacuna. Charity checked her and found the same problems only a little worse. Ms. Gard walked over to Harry and looked at the cube then took it and started investigating the markings on it.

She said, “What ever illness they have it appears to be connected to this cube. It is old and is emitting a magical pulse. It may be alive or have something alive inside it. We need to get them to medical treatment right away.”

Harry said, “We need to go back to Chicago and get them to Butters. He will know what to do.”

They gathered everyone up and rushed through the portal that Ms. Gard had opened. She remained behind to help the Night Cats and get them back to Asgard. Harry recognized the County Coroner’s Office when they stepped through the portal and was amazed how exact she was with portals. They quickly carried Lara and Lacuna in the building and found Butters working in the front examine room. He quickly took them to the back examine room and had them laid out so he could take a look. 

He checked Lara first and then Lacuna. He told Charity that she was mostly correct about the flu but it had been beefed up to more like a super flu. He said, “They have been infected with an enhanced version of the virus and some kind of poison. Lara’s strong system would most likely wipe out both the poison and the effects of the disease in a few days and be fine.”

Ahlan asked, “What about the little one, will she be able to fight it off as well?”

Butters looked at him for a minute and said, “I don’t know enough about the fairy body immune system to give you any answer. I don’t think she will be able to kick it because she has had a very strong dose and she is just so small.”

“Butters, I need you to examine this cube. First check it for any poisons or traps, then for what ever you can think of,” Harry said holding the cube in his gloved hand. He changed his gloves, took the cube and headed to his work bench to start checking it. Charity went with him.

Michael was standing with Ahlan and Mouse and asked, “What are we going to do about Lacuna. She could die from whatever they poisoned her with?”

Harry looked at him and said, “Not if I have anything to say about it. I’ll be right back.” He hurried out of the room and down the long hall. He stepped out into the employee outdoor break area, looked around to see if anyone could see him and them said, “Godmother, hear my call.”

Then he said, “Godmother, I call on thee, hear my call.” 

Then he called one more time, “Godmother, I need your help, please Godmother hear my call.”

He stood there waiting, watching for any sign that she was arriving. After almost 5 minutes, he dropped down into a chair and started to cry because he was afraid that Lacuna was going to die and there was nothing any of them could do to help her. Just then he felt a cool breeze blow over his body and heard, “God-son, are you alright? Why are you so sad?”

He turned and stood up looking at her beautiful face. He was so happy to see her he step up and gave her a big affectionate hug which he held for a minute before releasing her. This had shocked her and she looked very confused at him, “Are you hurt child? What is wrong? How can I help?”

He smiled and she could see tears still gathered in the corners of his eyes. She reached up and whipped them away as he said, “I didn’t know who to call or what to do. You are the only person I know that may be able to help.”

She smiled and said, “Well, I am here, what is this problem?”

He quickly told her that Lacuna was dying of some kind of poison and no one how to help her. She nodded her head and said, “Well, first let’s look at her and see if I can help then we will look into this poison.”

Harry quickly showed her where Lacuna lay on the table and Lea stepped up and put her hand over her little body. She then stepped back and turned to Harry saying, “I am sorry, child but I can not help this small soul. The poison has already done it’s damage and she has already died.”

Harry looked at Lacuna and saw her dissolve into the ectoplasmic goo of the Nevernever fae. He watch as it simply dried up and floated away. He then dropped to the floor and started crying, he couldn’t help it and really didn’t care who saw him cry. He just sat there crying not knowing what to do next or how he was going to do it. He looked at his godmother and she said, “There is no reason for all the ruckus, child. She is gone. I am sorry that I could not help her but she had been killed by the poison.”

Harry looked up at her and asked, “Do you know which poison it was?”

Lea smiled and said, “Yes, I know of the poison but I haven’t seen or heard about it being used in a couple thousand years. The last time I know this poison was used there was this troublesome Diva or was she an Avestan self-appointed goddess that made her own poisons out of natural ingredients and plants. I thought that she had died because I haven’t heard anything about her for almost two thousand years.”

Harry had stopped crying and asked, “Do you mean you know this Yasa Zarik?”

Lea smiled big and said, “Yes, that was her name. Though she was a beautiful woman, she was a terrible person. She developed the very first poison and changed the chemical makeup of several others to make incredible poisonous plants that could kill any animal or human simply with a touch.”

Ahlan spoke up with, “Yes, I remember this Yasa. I believe she was a Daeva and a self-appointed goddess of ancient Iran.”

Lea looked at him and said, “I don’t seem to remember having met you sir, what did you say your name was?”

He gave a slight bow and said, “I am sorry for being remiss, I am Ahlan Torbuxson, son of Torbux, the Rock Lord and King of the Gray Court, but please call me Ahlan.”

Lea smiles and says, “Well, that was beautifully said and a member of the legendary Gray Court. I am The Leanansidhe of the Winter Court and Harry is my god-son. Torbux son, is that son of Torbux? I used to know a handsome Gargoyle by the name Torbux.” 

Ahlan was a little surprised and said, “You knew my father? Were you friends or enemies at that time?”

Lea laughed and said, “Friends, only friends. I was a fan of the Gargoyle Clans. They were an ancient race with impeccable manners. They had managed to stay away from the humans and remain safe.”

Ahlan smiled and said, “We have managed to remain our own and have let the humans go about their business. It is only recently that any of my people have ventured into contact with humans, again.”

Harry interjected, “Great to have an old home week reunion but can we get back to the Yasa and her poisons?”

Lea smiled and replied, “Youthful impatience. We will have to talk more later, I look forward to meeting with your father, again. Fine child, the poison has no antidote and is deadly to humans and most animals. As for the vampire, she will be weak and somewhat sick for a few days but she is strong and will recover. I wish there was more I could do but that is all I have for you.”

Harry walked over to her and gave her a small hug and said, “Thank you for doing your best. It means a lot to me.”

Lea felt a small tug at her heart-strings and said, “You never cease to amaze me god-son.”

Just then Butters and Charity walked in and he said, “I think I … hey, wow…I mean, hello you must be the Leanansidhe and Harry’s is my godmother. It is nice to meet you.”

Lea turned and smiled, “Yes, I am. Nice to meet you and hello Charity, how are you and your family?”

Charity pulled up her quickest polite smile and said, “Thank you for asking, they are fine.”

Butters then started, “I think I have found it. It is from the Bloodroot plant which is a small white with yellow flower and is quite beautiful. In its normal state, it produces a red toxic sap that can kill animals and cause great harm to people when ingested. External contact will cause nausea, vomiting, drowsiness, grogginess, skin and eye irritation.”

Charity speaks up with, “That is when it is just a normal deadly plant but someone changed this one. This version when taken internally will cause nausea, dizziness, intense thirst, slow heart rate, stomach burning, loss of consciousness, vomiting, and some intestinal or stomach disease, infections, or inflammation which will all lead to death. Any external contact it will cause skin lesions, visual impairment, heart palpitations, induce vomiting, shortness of breath, fainting and can lead to loss of consciousness.”

Lea said, “Yes, that sounds about right. It is also named Indian paint, Sweet slumber, Snakebite, Pauson, or Coot root. We call it Tetterwort and it can be very dangerous.”

Butters adds, “Right, so in the case of, where is Lacuna?”

Michael says, “She had too much poison in her system and had fought it for too long. She died a few minutes ago.”

Charity looked at Harry and then stepped over and gave him a hug. She didn’t say anything just held him for a few minutes before letting him go and stepping back beside Michael. Harry said slightly chocked up, “You were saying, Butters?”

Butters said, “Right, it is extremely powerful and deadly. I do not know enough about the White Vampires immune system but Ms. Raith should be able to recover from it in a day or two but she will probably be weak for about a week. Harry, I’m sorry about …. I can’t seem to find an antidote for this poison. It has been around a very long time but no one has ever found anything to fight it.”

“Mr. Butters, I can assure you that none of this can ever be your fault. This poison, along with many others, have been around since the beginning of time and there is no known antidote.” Ahlan said, “A very old and angry vengeful deity seems to have returned and has brought some of her poisons with her. I am afraid that you may be seeing more victims of this poison and several others, soon.”

Lea nodded her head and said, “That is true, if it is released many will die a very unpleasant death.”

No one said anything for a moment. They were all thinking about what could happen. Harry asked, “Anything on the cube?”

Butters said, “Yes, it appears that the entire surface had been coated in this poison. I was able to wash it clean so it can now be handled but you all need to disinfect your gloves and any clothing that came in contact with that poison.”

Lea leaned forward and then asked, “Can I have a look at that cube?” Butters handed her the cube and she started rolling it around in her fingers.

Harry said, “I need you to find some clothes for Lara. She had that cube inside her jacket along with Lacuna. We may have to burn her clothes, including the jacket, blouse, her bra and pants. I think the rest should be safe.”

Charity looked at Harry and nodded toward Lea, “Maybe someone could give you a hand with changing her clothes. I would guess you don’t have a lot of experience removing the clothes off a living person.”

Harry turned and asked, “Godmother could I ask you for some assistance in a delicate matter?”

Lea looked up from the cube and asked, “What is it, god-son?”

“Could you remove the clothes from the vampire and then redress her in something nice so we can get rid of any poison that she may still have,” asked Harry?

Lea smiled saying, “You are so adorable when you are embarrassed. Of course.” She waved her hand at Lara and her clothes were instantly replaced with a beautiful evening gown and shoes. Her hair had been done up and looked amazing. 

Harry looked at Lara laying there almost like Sleeping Beauty and thought, “Lea may not always have a grasp of what’s going on but she sure does have quality tastes.” 

He turned to thank her when she said, “This is an Infinity Cube. It is used to keep or store or hide items that one does not want anyone to see or know about. It is very old magic, older than I am aware of, and it is very powerful. If you try to force it open you will destroy it and anything inside it. I can tell you that you will need someone of immense ancient power. Also I feel 2 very different power traces coming from the cube, neither of which are the cube itself.”

Harry took the cube and started examining it closely but still could not make anything of it. He said, “Thank you Lea, you don’t know how grateful I am for all your help. I believe that I now owe you a debt?”

She smiled and gently touched his face saying, “No, god-son, you do not owe me for consoling you in your grief, what is family for, right?” She then lean over and kissed his forehead and said, “I will take my leave and say good bye.” She lifted of the floor and became a bright spinning light that collapsed in upon itself and she was gone.


	15. Now that we have it, what do we do with it?

Amanda had been thinking a lot about being inside the cube and had been wondering if there was anyway possible to communicate with someone from the outside.

Is it possible to communicate from within this cube to someone outside of it?

Once inside the cube, everything is cut off. There is no connection with the world outside or anyone in it. The same goes for any one or anything that enters the cube, once inside their powers are cut off from the outside world. They can not affect anything that is not with the cube.

What about something out side of this world? Can you or I communicate with someone that is not of this world, like those in the fae world or within the celestial realms. Is it possible to communicate with someone on the Astral or Ethereal Planes, or in Arborea, and Asgard?

There was a short silence before, I am not aware that anyone has ever done that. It is not to say that it can not be done, it is just that I have no information regarding anyone having ever tried. It may be a possibility. Do you know someone in any of these places?

Actually, I do. What do I have to do?

First, you must relax you mind and your body, completely.

That shouldn’t be too difficult since I am lying here in a drug induced coma.

You can be most difficult. Now, relax, then you must pick the person you want to reach and get a strong image of them in your mind, them project your will out and toward them. Keep that image and push your will out. Once you touch their mind you will know and you can communicate but remember that you must speak or think quietly or you will cause brain damage, like blowing a speaker. Speak or think softly and slowly so they can understand you.

Amanda relaxed her body and her mind, until she only felt the static of silence. She then drew in her will as harry had shown her and brought up the image of the skull that Harry’s magical assistant liked. She knew he was a spirit and not of this world. She hoped that he would be able to receive her thoughts.

She held the image of Bob’s skull and released her will just as Harry had showed her. She felt it flow out of her like air rushing out of a balloon. She could almost see the stream of her will floating through the air. It sailed along weaving up and down around objects that looked like clouds of light or smoke. She wondered if they were also thoughts. She wondered who they could all have come from. She was simply amazed at this and thought how little she really knew about the world of magic. She would have to sit down and talk to Harry or maybe her great grandfather, he was probably the best for really old and good information.

She had no idea how long she had been floating behind her thoughts by she suddenly felt a warm stir in the back of her mind. It started out as a tiny tingle but slowly grew into and real tingling feeling. Suddenly she felt more than heard someone saying, “Who is it? What do you want? How did you find me?”

She was so excited she said, “Bob, it’s me Amanda.” And then she heard a loud shrill scream of pain and then remembered that she had to speak softly. She whispered, “Bob, it is Amanda. Sorry about that, are you ok?”

After a few seconds, Bob answered, “Wow kid, you really rocked my world there for a second. Amanda, where are you? Everyone is running around looking for you. How are you communicating with me. This is more of a celestial channel, so to speak.”

Amanda thought back, “I am trapped inside an Infinity Cube. I am being kept sedated so I don’t do something to stop them but my subconscious is still active. I don’t really know how I can do this but is seems to have come with the rest of my new powers. I need to let someone know where I am at and how to open the cube.”

Bob replied, “Wow, that is incredible. Have you talked to Harry yet?”

“I can only speak to someone not of this world. You are a spirit and I figured that you could communicate on a celestial plane so I shouted out to you,” she said. “Can you tell Harry or my dad where I am?”

Bob said, “Right now I am inside an old smelly duffle bag in Molly’s apartment. Everyone left to find you.’ They went quiet for a few seconds before Bob said, “Wait a minute, I think I can reach Harry through the mind lock. It is an old communications trick that he and Elaine had set up so they could talk together without being in the same place. I tapped into it a few years back and think I can reach him. Let me try and I will get back to you. Hold in there kiddo.”

Amanda was so excited that she was shaking. She had to calm down before whoever was out there watching her might figure something was going on.

I see that you have been able to connect and communicate celestially, that is amazing. You are truly the correct choice for the Fateborne.

Thank you but I am not completely convinced yet. We still have a long way to go.

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the chairs furthest from any of the equipment in the room. He had learned that his presence wasn’t good for the monitors and computers Butters used. He was still studying the cube and said out loud, “Now that we have you, what do we do with you?” Just then he felt a strange tingling feeling behind his ears. Then he felt Bob’s presence and thought, “Bob, is that you?”

Bob said, “Harry, oh thank the gods. Where are you?”

He thought back, “We are at the morgue with Butters. Lara is sick and unconscious and Lacuna died. What is wrong? Why did you reach me like this?”

Bob said, “Lara is out? Is she on the exam table. Harry, please send me a mental image of her laying there completely naked and unconscious.” Harry drew up the image of Bianca when she had shed her human glamour mask and looked like a hell demon. In his mind he could hear Bob scream, “Oh my god, really, Bianca in Red Court drag. Thanks Harry.”

Harry laughed a little to himself, which drew a few looks from the others. “What do you want, Bob? I am kind of busy.”

“Well, since you are too busy for a message from Amanda, I will just hang up and go back to sleep.”

“No, wait” shouted Harry which drew everyone’s attention. “Bob you have a message from Amanda? How, where is she? Is she alright?”

Bob replied, “Now I have your attention. You know, sometimes I have valuable information but you just…”

Harry interrupted him, “Bob, Bob just get to the message. Sorry if I don’t always treat you with the dignity that you feel you deserve. What did she say?”

“Oh, right,” Bob said clearing his throat, “She said she in trapped inside some kind of Infinity Cube but she doesn’t know where she is.”

Harry stood up with his mouth open. He then looked down at the cube and said, “Did you say Infinity Cube? Bob, I have the cube in my hands. Where is she? How do I open it?”

Bob said, “That’s great, but how did you know she was inside it? Where did you get …”

Harry interrupted him again, “Bob, come one. What did she say? How do I open the cube?”

“She didn’t say,” replied Bob. She is trapped inside and can not do anything from inside the cube. She said she wanted to let someone know where she was and how to get her out but she never told me that part.”

Harry said, “Great, she is trapped and we can’t get her out. How did you talk to her anyway?”

Bob said, “She was able to communicate through the celestial plain. She can’t contact any one that is from this world so she stepped up to the next and reached me. You know she is quite amazing.”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, I know. Ok, can you get in contact with her and get her to tell you what we need to do. I am heading back to you now so get all the info you can and we will get her out as soon as I get there.”

Harry hung up the phone and raised the cube and said loudly, “Amanda, if you can hear me, we have you and will get you out.” This brought everyone to his side including Mouse. Michael and Charity stood looking at him and then at the cube.

Charity said, “Harry, please tell us that you have not suddenly taken leave of your senses. What are you talking about?”

Harry raised the cube for all to see and said, “Amanda is alive and we have her. She is inside this cube, it is called an Infinity Cube. She has contacted Bob through some celestial channel and can tell us how to get her out but we need to go back to Molly’s apartment.”

They all started talking at once and Charity had managed to get a hold of the cube and she sat down and cradled it as if it were a small child. Michael touched her shoulder and said something to her. She raised her head with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. They stood up and made ready to leave. Everyone piled into Lara’s Hummer and headed for Molly’s apartment.

Ahlan asked, “What about Ms. Raith? Will she be alright with your friend?

Harry said, “She will be completely safe. She needs to rest and recover from the poison. I have already called her people and they should be there to get her any time now. They will take her home and keep her safe.”

Ahlan smiled a little and said, “And what about her car?”

Harry smiled back saying, “I will just need to borrow it for a day or two before returning it. I am sure she wouldn’t mind.”

They arrived at Molly’s apartment and the doorman handed Harry a new set of keys. He told him that the door and walls had been repaired along with the substructure but they had to change the locks. He told him that they had built a new more secured entrance and he would need to use the attached amulet to get through the doors, for now. Harry thanked him and took the keys.

They got to Molly’s door and it was a little larger than before. It was set in a protruding portion of the wall. The entire area, about 20-feet across and all the way from floor to ceiling jutted out and the rest of the wall held a mural, a couple of small potted trees and a small patio table and chairs. It looked very stylish. The door was now an 8-feet wide double door with the door knobs and door bell centered on each door. Harry held the amulet firmly in his left hand as he lightly touched the door with his right. He instantly felt a strong tingle rip through his body. It didn’t hurt him but he imagined it would have done some serious damage if he hadn’t had the amulet. He inserted the key and said, “Eevee Jolteon”. The door opened with a soft snap sound.

He stepped inside the door way about 8-feet and faced another set of doors. These were heavy iron blast doors. He used the other key and said, “Pikachu”. The door clicked unlocked and another soft snap sounded. Harry pushed on the door but it didn’t move. He then grabbed a hold oh the two large handles and slid the doors apart with ease. The doors slid back into the wall and clicked into place once completely open.

Charity stepped up and said, “They certainly know how to make a person feel secure at home, don’t they.” She smiled and walked on into the apartment. Everyone followed and Harry secured the outer doors. He quickly went to his room and grabbed his duffle bag. He carried it out to the kitchen table and pulled Bob out as he dropped the bag on the floor.

Charity and Michael were checking out the apartment and seeing what had been fixed and how well the work had been done. As they returned to the table, Michael said, “I may have to talk to Molly and see if she can get me in contact with her maintenance company. They do amazing and quick repairs. I could use someone with their skills for my construction business.”

Harry smiled and said, “I think they would cost more than you could afford.” He had Bob set on the table as everyone sat down except Mouse. He went over to a large pad on the floor and flopped down and fell asleep immediately.

Bob spoke up and made Charity jump. He said, “Harry, who’s the hottie at the end of the table?”

Michael quickly turned the skull his way and said, “Greeting again, Bob. Before we go much further, let me introduce my wife, Charity. She has a War Hammer, by the way.” Charity smiled and lifted the hammer so Bob could see it.

He quickly said, “And a beautiful woman she is too Sir Knight. Madam, I can clearly see where Molly and Amanda get their beauty. And if I may say so, that is a lovely looking hammer”

Harry smiled and Ahlan said with a chuckle, “Very nice recovery Bob. I would think that as smart as you are, you would curb any comments until after you find out exactly who you are dealing with. Just a thought.”

Bob replied, “Wise advise sir, thank you.”

Harry still smiling said, “I have warned you to knock it off. Anyway, Amanda, have you gotten back with her?”

Bob replied, “Yes, she told me 5 different words to try but they are to be spoken in Avestan with all the proper accents or it will not work.”

Harry said, “Great, let’s get started. What do we do first?”

Bob said, “First, we need to move the cube to a safe and secluded location. Amanda says that there is someone else in the cube with her.”

Ahlan said, “That would probably be Yasa, since we found her poison all over the outside of the cube. It would also make sense that we be ready for a surprise when we open the door. She could have another poison attack waiting for us.”

Michael said, “We can’t put innocent people at risk. We will need to go somewhere that we can open the cube and not worry about letting a poison out.”

Just then there was a beeping sound coming from the front door, Charity went to the door and checked the small monitor next to the door and after a few minutes she opened the door and Ms. Gard entered with one of the small Night Cats walking along with her. Mouse rose and walked over to the cat and sniffed it, then nuzzled its side before returning to his sleep pad. The cat followed and after Mouse had laid down and gotten comfortable the cat climbed into his mid sections, curled up and went to sleep with him. “Animals, go figure,” thought Harry.

Ms. Gard sat at the table, looked at Bob’s skull and then said, “I have re-enforcements ready to go. What has happened with Ms. Raith and the little fairy?”

Ahlan stated, “Ms. Raith is recuperating and should be fine but I am afraid that the poison was too much for our little friend.” His phone jiggled and he stepped down the hall to answer it.

Ms. Gard softly said, “Oh, I am sorry for she was bravo and strong. What do we know about the cube?”

Harry took the time to explain everything that he had heard regarding the cube and even about Amanda and possibly Yasa being inside the cube. They all talked about the possibility of a trap or an attack but were all positive that no matter what happened it would involve some kind of deadly poison. Ahlan returned from his phone call.

Ms. Gard asked, “Ahlan, you said you could cause earth quacks and move large amounts of earth, right?”

Ahlan replied, “Yes I can, why?”

Ms. Gard held her hand palm toward him and said, “We will need to talk in a minute.” She then asked, “Harry, can you make a confinement circle large enough to go completely around, say this apartment?”

Harry said, “Yeah sure.”

She asked Harry again, “Can you use blood to build the entire thing?”

He said, “Yes, but why?

She smiled and said, “I was thinking that we need to be ready to contain her and any poison that she may try to use. I’m thinking that we need to go to the volcano site and open the cube there. Once we save Amanda we need to trap Yasa in the cube along with her poisons. Maybe we could get lucky enough to trap Angra too.” Then she said, “If nothing goes right we could always use the volcano as a backup.”

Michael spoke up with, “I think that would be about the best bet. There are very few people around the volcanoes and there is very little that poison can harm. We need to get Amanda out of there before she is killed by the poison.”

“Right, Ahlan have you gotten any word regarding which volcano they will be using,” she asked?

Ahlan said, “I just spoke to my guy about that. He has received reports that there is a lot of Orc and Warg activity at Mount Nyiragongo in the Democratic Republic of the Congo.”

Ms. Gard said, “Great, we will need to mobilize our forces and try to come in on at least 2 sides. Did they say anything about where they are at on the volcano?”

“No, just that they were there setting up temporary buildings and tents,” he said.

While they started making plans, Harry started talking to Bob about what Amanda had said. He wrote it down and then told him that he needed him to get back with Amanda and tell her that I need her to do something that is extremely important.” 

He told Bob and Bob said, “I understand and will make sure she gets the message.”

Amanda was ready when Bob contacted her and told her what the plans was, so far. Then he said, “I have to say something to you about what is going to happen. Harry wanted me to tell you so you would know what to do and why it was happening. We cannot allow Yasa or Angra to escape. She alone could destroy the world with her poisons. If all fails, this cube and everything inside it must be destroyed.”

Amanda was very quiet then asked, “She is that dangerous to the world and the people within it that some may have to die to stop her, is that correct?”

Bob solemnly said, Yes, that is what I am telling you. I am sorry to have to tell you such a terrible thing but you must be told. It is only right.” 

Amanda replied with, “I understand. Thank you for telling me. I will be ready but you must tell Harry that no one is to try to enter the cube once they get it open.”

Bob said, “But we have to so we can…”

She cut him off with, “Bob, I am very serious. No one, I mean no one is to try to enter the cube. This Yasa has set a trap of poisons that will kill anyone that tries. Please you must make them understand.”

Bob was quiet for almost a minute, when Amanda asked, “Bob are you still there?”

Bob said, “Yes, Amanda I am. I understand what and why you want no one to enter and I will make them understand. You are very brave. You truly are the Fateborne Child, thank you.” He disconnected and she felt all alone.


	16. Into the Fire

Amanda relaxed her mind setting in order, as best she could, what she had to do. She knew that she had to remove herself from this cube but was not sure that she could do that while her physical body was unconscious. 

Can I perform magic and teleport my body to another location even if my actual body is unconscious

As long as your mind is able to operate, then yes you can perform magic while asleep and unconscious. You must be very careful that you don’t move yourself into a more dangerous position, like into the roadway where you may get hit by a car or to the edge of the water where the tide or an animal could get you.

I had thought that was just common sense.

During the heat of battle or very serious times where time is of a danger itself, one sometimes does not have the luxury of time to use common sense. Just remember to always breath and think. It is the most important weapon you will ever use.

Thank you, I will.

She started checking all of the doors inside the cube and found that none were bonded or warded. The only door she knew of that went outside of the cube was heavily warded and had at least 3 different poisons set to explode un anything that crossed the threshold. She knew her parents were just outside of the cube and if she could teleport herself to them then she would be safe.

She thought about Bob’s message and she understood that, even though they may be able to break open the cube she may end up being killed in the process. She also knew that if everything they try fails they will have to destroy the cube in the end which would mean that she would probably die. This sounded very much like some of her recent lessons. It didn’t bother as much as she thought it might but she knew that her family would be devastated. She knew that if she was going to escape and live, she would have to do something.

\------------------------------------------------ 

Harry asked Ahlan, “Do you by chance read or speak Avestan?”

Ahlan smiled and said, “I am not quite that old but I think my father use to speak it when he was much younger.”

Just then Ms. Gard stepped up and asked, “Did you say Avestan?”

Harry replied, “Yes, Avestan. I believe that Angra uses that language to perform his magic and that would include controlling the cube.”

She said, “It has been a very long time and I am quite sure I have forgotten most of it but I used to speak it a long time ago.”

Harry smiled and said, “You are a very interesting person. I find you absolutely fascinating and would like to get to know you much better.”

Ms. Gard was a little surprised by that. She smiled and said, “Mr. Dresden, I am flattered but you are not my type.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be surprised. He said, “Really, but you seem to warm up to Hendricks quite easily, why?”

She smiled and replied, “As it is really none of your business, Mr. Hendricks reminds me of someone I knew a very long time ago. I hope that we are done examining my social life. What do you need me to do in Avestan?”

Harry reached into his pocket and handed her a list of words that Amanda thought might work to open the cube. He then said, “We need to be prepared to drop that cube into the lava stream after we save Amanda.”

Michael and Charity walked up behind him at that moment and Charity asked, “That I understand but what happens if we cannot get Amanda out of there?”

No one said a word. They all seemed to be looking at Harry and he was looking directly at Charity. Michael started to step forward but Harry held up his hand. He then said very solemnly, “We cannot allow Yasa Zarik or even Angra Mainyu, you know this. She has poison magic and will try her best to kill every living thing on this planet. Angra is dangerous to but he is something that we can get control of a lot easier. I have already spoken to Amanda.”

Charity’s eyes enlarged as he spoke and Harry could see the fierceness in her. He knew that she was deadly. She spoke softly but there was an amazing amount of power in her voice. “Harry, you of all people know what that child means to me and I will not let her die for anything short of bringing down heaven itself. I understand about this Yasa and I know that she cannot be allowed to escape. I don’t know what you have said to Amanda but if there is any chance that she can be saved, it will happen. I will not allow her to be sacrificed because of half-hearted efforts. Am I understood!”

Harry stepped to Charity, took a hold of her arms and held her as he said, “I will give my life, if it will bring her home to you. This I swear on my power.” As he said this, a strong wave flowed through them both and Charity knew that Harry had just placed his life in the line for her child. She didn’t say a word, just reached up and pulled his head to her and kissed his forehead. She then walked off a little way to get ready. Michael looked at her then at Harry and said, “You are now obligated to spending every holiday, birthday and family gathering from this day forward with our family because you just became a full-fledged member. Thank you Harry.”

Harry nodded then said, “Michael, you must do something for me. The entrance is bobby trapped with several poisons that will instantly kill any of us in nastiest way possible. We cannot enter the cube to rescue Amanda. Her only hope is to use her power to get out. No one, I mean it, no one is to enter the cube. It will be instant death.”

Michael looked at him and said, “That may be easier said than done but I will stop her before she kills herself. Thanks.” He then started after his wife because it was now his turn to tell her something she did not want to hear.

They gathered all of their gear, weapons and warriors. The 200 Night Cats were in a pocket being held between the real world and the astral world waiting on Ms. Gard to open the portal and call them into battle.

Ahlan had his people, almost 100 of them waiting and ready to attack. They were in the Congo not far from the volcano waiting to hear the order to attack.

\------------------------------------------------ 

Angra called to Yasa through their astral connection, “Are you ready, my love?”

She replied, “I am always ready, my love. I have prepared the doors so if anything enters it my poisons will put a slow and very painful end to it. Are the witches prepared?”

Angra said, “They have brought me the Akashic magical records and the Lexicon Malos. It will provide everything I need except the raw power. The sisterhood is starting the ceremony to call forward the fire beasts that I will need to give me the power.”

“Well it sounds like you are all set, soon you will have all the power you will need to destroy this planet,” she said.

“Yes, it does but I still need to get the cube back and the Fateborne Child. I am counting on them to bring that with them since the can not open it,” he said.

“If they somehow figure that part out, I am ready. We will be all powerful by the next sunrise, my love,” she said smiling.

He also smiled and said, “From your lips to my ears, my love.”

\------------------------------------------------ 

I have done some checking and I do not have any incidence where anyone has been able to perform any magic while unconscious. I believe that you would have to be conscious to move your body. For that much if you were conscious you could just stop this Yasa person and then leave this cube when you were ready.

That is kind of what I figured. I was still hoping that conscious thought would allow conscious actions but I guess that doesn’t work in this reality.

This is true, on one of the other plain of existence, you would be able to use your subconscious thoughts to act and perform as if you were conscious. Since you are not on one of them we have to react within this reality. 

The next time, we will have to get set up on the Astral plain before time runs out.

Are you still worried that your mother or father will try to enter the cube and rescue you?

You haven’t had time to get to know them yet but if you had you would know that the answer to that question will always be yes.

Bob speaks up, “Amanda, just wanted to let you know that we are heading to the volcano now. Hopefully Ms. Gard will be able to open the cube. Are you ready?”

Amanda paused and then said, “You tell them that I was born ready for this and anything else.”

You are probably the bravest person I have ever met. It is an honor to be your guide.

\------------------------------------------------ 

Ms. Gard opened a portal and they all stepped through onto the southwest side of Mount Nyiragongo. It was hot, smelled of sulfur and acid. Rivers of lava were flowing in all directions. The entire area was black from volcanic ash. It instantly gave the impression of being in Hell.

There was really no place to hide but they managed to find several large boulders to hide behind, while Ahlan called out for the scouts he knew were around. It was about a minute later when a small floating ball of flame came near enough that you could see a small pixie like being inside the flame. It went to Ahlan and started making a tinging sound, almost like a very tiny bell.

Ahlan was talking low to the pixie and looking in different directions as well as pointing and asking questions for a few minutes. Then the pixie flew off towards the nearest lava river and dropped in and disappeared. Ahlan turned to then and said, “That was my Fire Pixie scout, he said that there are about 7 maybe 8 dozen Orc/Warg teams and there are 3 women with them. They look like they are calling something up from the lava pit but the Pixies don’t know what.”

Harry said, “We need to find Angra. If he is not here then we might have a chance.”

Michael asked, “What do we do first?”

Charity asked, “When do we open the cube and get Amanda.”

Harry knew that this was going to be an issue but he also understood. “We need to see if Angra is around before we try to open the cube. We don’t need to open it to start fighting Yasa and then have him attack our back. We need to get control of the site then get her out of there.” Charity looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded her head.

Ahlan said, “Ms. Gard, if you would be so kind as to call forward your backup and I believe it is time for my people to get involved. Shall we?”

Ahlan and Ms. Gard stepped off to the side and both opened portals to their back up. Hundreds of the small Night Cats came through to portal and started running in every direction. Almost as soon as they hit the ground they changed into the Warrior Cats and started attacking the Orcs and Wargs. The Gargoyles came through in a thunderous cloud and started throwing Orcs to the ground. Charity and Ahlan followed in their wake battling anything that tried to head toward the others.

Harry went after the Sisterhood along with Michael and Ms. Gard. They hit some sort of force shield as several Orcs attacked. Michael took straight on and removed its leg and arm at the elbow. It went down screaming and thrashing around.

Ms. Gard had been attacked by 2 large orcs and was doing her best to make them regret it. Harry had a pair of big ones that only wanted to eat him, “Ready or not, here I am.” He shoved his blasting rod toward the first one and shouted, “Fuego”. A huge mass of flame shot out and swallowed the Orc and besides his screaming, all you could hear was a wet splat sound as it exploded.

Harry turned just in time to get a back hand across the head that sent him flying 30 feet. He tried to stand but the blow had rung his bell and he was still trying to get focus of where he was, when the second Orc grabbed him in a huge Orc hug and started crushing his body. As his head started to spin form the lack of oxygen, he felt the Orc release him and drop him to the ground. Harry looked at his face but only saw Michael looking at him over the headless body.

He chocked out, “Thanks.” As Michael gave a wave and attacked the next Orc. Harry turned to see an Orc on his Warg bearing down on Ms. Gard from behind and he brought up his blasting rod and shouted, “Viento”. A strong blast of wind hit the pair lifting them from the ground and tossed them back into the nearest lava river. They screamed and thrashed but quickly sank into the flames.

Ms. Gard nodded in his direction then pointed toward the witches, he nodded back and they ran to confront them. As they got close, something came up out of the lava pit. He stopped and watched as 3 more human shaped creatures of rock and lava crawled out onto the edge of the pit. They were about 7-feet tall and built like a silverback gorilla but standing straight instead of hunched over. They have no actual distinguishable features other than a head, shoulders, 4 arms and 2 legs. They roared and howled and headed toward Harry and Ms. Gard quickly for something that size.

Ahlan swooped in and smashed on head first knocking it to the ground and sending it bouncing about 30-feet across the ground. Suddenly two on the Warrior cats jumped over Harry and grabbed one of the creatures by the head and feet and simply pulled the thing apart like two kids with a plastic doll. When it broke in half there was a sound like thunder that rumbled across the sky.

Harry could see Michael working one of the creatures over with his fast and fluid sword strikes but it only seemed to slow it down and make a lot of sparks. Suddenly, Michael stopped attacking, turned around as if he was going to run away. The creature saw this and quickly started after him. Michael only took a few steps when he squatted down and grabbed something and tossed it up and over his shoulder.

It was Charity with her war hammer swung high in the air. Michael had lifted her and tossed her high into the air and she arced up and over the ground between her and the creature. She came down with the hammer slamming into the head of the creature. His entire head and chest exploded into gravel as the hammer did its damage.

Harry spotted one of the witches as she raised her hands to attack toward Harry. He pulled up his shield just as a wave of purple pulsing light washed over him forming a bubble. It completely encased him and all of the air was suddenly being sucked out of the bubble and he started to chock. He was thrashing around, trying to get some air when another of the witches muttered something and a wave of air started the bubble rolling into the lava river.

The air inside the bubble started to get extremely hot and Harry shifted his shield to the bottom of the bubble under his feet. In just a few seconds the bubble burst and harry was standing on his shield which wasn’t made to handle this kind of intense heat. Just as the shield dissolved, Harry felt the steel grip of claws grab into his shoulder and lift him out of the lava flow. He looked up and saw a huge gargoyle had grabbed him by his shoulders.

A few seconds later, he was dropped to the ground and Ahlan landed next to him asking if he was alright. Harry smiled and said, “Good thing I work out or your claws would have torn my shoulder to shreds.”

Ahlan smiled back and said, “Glad you are okay.”

Harry then said, “Yeah, I’m fine but I think these boots have had it.” The soles of his boots had been completely melted through and he could just see the outline of his socked feet through the leather.

Ahlan said, “Beware of the older one with the dark hair, she is Soren La Croix and she is a bad one. I have lost a few when our paths have crossed.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” said Harry. He got back on his feet and ran as carefully as he could. With the soles of his boots about gone the lava rock ground made his feet a little tender. He got back to the Sisterhood as tow of them were working Ms. Gard over pretty good. Harry raised his blasting rod, said “Viento” and sent the closest witch flying. Just then Soren stepped up behind Ms. Gard and hit her with a blue blast that threw her almost 2 feet through the air before bouncing to a stop. Harry noticed that she was not moving.

All three witches turned on him and Michael, he quickly brought up his shield just as they hit them with the purple wave., but before the bubble could close it snapped loudly and completely disappeared. Harry looked and saw that Charity had come up behind one of the witches and mashed the back of her head with her War Hammer. She dropped to the ground in a pile.

Soren screamed and turned toward Charity with no regard for Harry or Michael. She stepped toward Charity and threw a blue light wave at her that hit her hammer and reflected off into a boulder, smashing it to little pieces. The other witch also pulled up power to hit Charity with but Mouse came out of nowhere, grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her like a rag doll. He slammed her to the ground a couple times before tossing her away with a huge jerk of his head. She hit the ground and bounced which caused her to release all of the power but it wasn’t directed in any direction so it just exploded sending her flying through the air again screaming until she hit the ground right in front of the last of the lava creatures. It grabbed her thrashing body and shoved her head into its mouth. All screams were cut off instantly.

Soren howled at the loss of her sisters and flooded Charity with the purple wave and caught her in a big bubble. She was struggling to get air as Soren walked toward her smiling and raising her hands. She pulled in a huge amount of power and her entire body was glowing a bright blue when Ahlan dropped out of the sky and grabbed her hands. He swung up into the air and over the lave river as Soren struggled and screamed at him to release her. He said, “If that is your wish, Madam” and he dropped her into the middle of the lava river where she screamed and thrashed and then as she dropped below the surface, she exploded sending lave in every direction.

Michael ran to Charity who had collapsed to the ground after the bubble popped. Harry rushed to Ms. Gard and lifted her off the ground. She was alive but still unconscious. Ahlan landed and asked if she was alright. Harry smiled and said, “She seems ok, just knocked around pretty good.”

Michael came up with Charity in his arms and Harry was amazed just how strong he really was. She was awake but worn out due to the lack of oxygen for so long. He asked about the last lava creature as Ahlan helped him set Charity on the ground. Ahlan said, “They are Cherufe and after it had gotten its human flesh as payment it left. They are not very smart.”

Harry asked, “Did we get all of the witches?”

Again, Ahlan said, “There was only three of them, Soren La Croix, Layre Argent and Asherah Grovener. All three were senior members of the Sisterhood and they were very powerful. I am amazed that we are not dead. Though I will say that it is very hard to be powerful when someone is smashing you with a giant hammer. That was truly amazing to see.”

Charity smiled and said, “Thank you but I am quite anxious to get that cube open and get my daughter back.”

Harry smiled and said, “I am too. Ahlan, can you get your people to start throwing the dead Orcs and Wargs into the lava pits and rivers. We really shouldn’t leave them laying around for people to see, please.”

Ahlan replied, “Yes, I was just thinking the same. Let me get a couple started on that. I will also talk to the Warrior Cat leader and see about finishing up.” He jumped into the air and flew off to get started.

Michael said, “I think that if we set up over there next to the large lava pit we should be set. Is Ms. Gard going to be alright to say the words?”

Ms. Gard said, “I will be fine. Just got my bell rung pretty good and please call me Sigrun. I think we have reached the point where first names are appropriate. Besides, we’re almost family. I understand that Eir came to visit you this morning?”

Michael smiled and said, “Yes she did. I must say that she was simply amazing.”

They all started picking up and moving items out of their way knowing that the cube was going to get large but they were not sure of exactly how large. They found an ancient chest that held several stone tablets and old manuscripts in a very old language. Sigrun told them, “These are the Akashic magical records and the Lexicon Malos. They are very powerful and dangerous books of magic. The Sisterhood must have brought them for Angra to use in his ceremony.”

After looking around and not finding anymore books or tablets, they packed them all back in the chest and agreed that Sigrun should take them with her to Asgard for safe keeping.

They then checked on the status of the remaining Orcs and found that Ahlan had sent the remaining Wargs home through a portal. He also checked to make sure all of the Orcs were dead and thrown in the lava.

The Gargoyles were setting up a medical station and treating their wounded as well as any of the Warrior Cats that would come for some treatment. The cats were ferocious beasts but very pleasant and friendly. While they were all tending to their needs Harry was examining the cube again. He couldn’t tell which end was the front or back so he just set it down hoping for the best.

Several of the Warrior Cats and Gargoyles had come to see what they were doing. They had assembled in a semi-circle behind the others and watched. Harry and Michael had taken up a protective ready stance while Charity stood next to Mouse a little behind Sigrun as she prepared to try to open the cube.

Sigrun settled in and started reading the words softly to herself at first then when she thought she had them correct she stepped up and said loudly, “Aeva vispa Zãm.” Nothing happened.

They all stood quietly and waited while Sigrun repeated the words, “Aeva vispa Zãm.” Nothing again.

Harry asked, “Are you sure you said the words right?”

Sigrun was studying the note and said, “It has been a couple thousand years since I even heard the language but I am pretty sure that I am pronouncing them correctly. They may not be the correct words, let me try something else.”

After another few seconds, she said, “Zãm.” Again, nothing happened.

She tried, “Aeva vispa”, but nothing happened. She said, “I only know of one other person that may be able to say these words correctly but I don’t know if I can get him to come here.”

Charity, who had been about as calm as she could stand, said, “I know someone and I will not bother with worry or politeness. Grandfather Odin, I call upon you. Please come to me in this hour of need, please.”

There was thunder and a flashing blinding light and then a voice boomed loud enough for all to hear, “It has been many years since I have received a call as strong as that. This must be important. What can I do for you granddaughter?”

Charity was so upset that she completely forgot herself and she ran to him and embraced him in a shaking hug. She tried to speak but all she could do was cry. He held her and calmed her to the point where she could speak. She finally said, “I am very sorry to bother you as I know you have world to care for..”

He lifted her chin and smiled saying, “There is nothing more important than family. The world can take care of themselves for a few minutes. What is wrong?”

She started to cry again but managed to point to the black cube and say, “My Amanda is trapped inside that cube. Can you please help us get her out?”

He looked up at the cube and raised his hand toward it and it jumped off the ground and into his hand. He looked at it and then held his palm out with the cube in it. He dropped his hand and the cube floated. He said, “Whoever set the cube down had set it on end with the opening facing down into the ground. It would not open like that.”

Everyone turned and looked at Harry. He said, “How was I to know which end was which. I told you I had no idea which was the front and which was the back.”

Odin laughed which made Charity feel a little better. He said, “Alright, stand back this is a fairly big cube when it opens up.” He turned to the floating cube and said, “Grəʊn”. the cube stayed floating for a few seconds and then quickly dropped to the ground and slowly started to grow larger.

After several seconds the cube stopped growing as they all just looked at it in amazement. Charity was the first to move as she headed straight for what looked like a door on the front of the cube but Odin caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him, saying, “I don’t think you want to do that granddaughter. I detect poison all around the opening and it will kill anything that tries to enter.”

Charity turned to him and said, “What do you expect me to do. That is my child in there and she may be hurt or worse. How am I going to get her out of there if I don’t go in and get her?”

He smiled and said, “As fierce a mother as a warrior you are. I am proud of what you have become but I cannot let you kill yourself when we have not examined all the options first. As I have told my son many times, let us use our minds not our might to solve this.”

Sigrun leaned over to Michael and whispered, “He is right, she is just like Thor in many ways. I am glad that she likes me.”

Michael whispered back, “Me too!” They both smiled.

As they started toward the cube front, a small framed woman with long black hair stepped into the doorway and started sending streams of some kind of vapor toward them. It first landed on the hard lave rock ground but then caught one of the Warrior cats across the hind quarter and it screamed out in pain. The skin where the vapor had touched started to swell and then split open to reveal rotting singed meat. The cat screamed and flopped around for several seconds before its entire body had been engulfed with the damage and it died in a pile of smoking stinking rotted meat.

Harry, Odin and Sigrun shot magic flames and lightning at her but the cube stopped everything they sent. She was able to shoot her vapor at them and cover quite a distance. No one was getting anywhere when Charity shouted, “By God, somehow we have got to get in there and save my daughter.”

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a shining streak shot from the center of that bright light to the opening of the cube. It smashed into Yasa who was standing in the doorway. This had tripped the poison trap and whatever had gone into the doorway had just been doused with the poisons. There was a scream and a sound of severe pounding and banging which went on for several minutes.

Shortly after that a figure came out of the doorway carrying something wrapped up over its shoulder. As it got closer, they could see it was a female and she was dressed as a Valkyrie. Michael recognized her and yelled, “Eir, what have you done.” They ran to her as she dropped her bundle showing Amanda wrapped up in some kind of cover and still unconscious. 

Eir stood up, stepped back and smiled saying, “I had to save her. She is too important to let die. She is the Fateborne Child and she is my granddaughter and nothing is more important than family, right?” With that she staggered back and collapsed on the ground. Her skin was already dying and pulling back from the bone. Whatever she had been hit with was already killing her.

Sigrun rushed to her but Odin was there just ahead of her and stopped her from touching her. He said, “There is nothing to be done for her now. She gave her live to save an innocent soul for all the right reasons especially love of family. She was true warrior.” He waved his hand and her body dissolved away into nothing.

They went back over to Amanda and found Charity holding her across her lap. She was talking and crying trying to wake her daughter but she was still out of it. Odin reached down and put his hand across her forehead and closed his eyes. Her body started to shake and the she started violent throws as if she was trying to leap off her mothers lap. Charity held on to her with all her strength until finally she slowed down and just lay there.

Odin said, “She should be fine. She was under a heavy sleep poison but it is now out of her body. She should wake shortly.”

Before Charity or Michael could say anything, a portal opened and a wind blew in through it that could rip trees from the hold in the ground. It toppled everything around the portal opening and that included people. Charity was lifted from the ground where she held Amanda and was blown half way across the ground towards the lava river. She noticed Sigrun and Odin both being swept off their feet as they slid by where she had found a fair sized rock to hold onto.

Harry turned as Angra floated to the ground and He raised his blasting rod but before he could release his power, Angra flicked his arm and Harry went shooting across the sky landing just the other side of the lave river. He hit hard and rolled but managed to stop himself before hitting anything that might cause serious damage. He quickly ran to the far left side, almost 3 blocks to find a way to cross the lava river and head back toward Angra.

Angra had entered the cube and had screamed and howled like a wounded animal. He appeared n the doorway and looked around at everything that was not here. He then said, “Who are you to interfere in my business, mortals? You will pay for harming my love and interfering in my affairs.”

Odin snap into view and said, “Speak easy little man, for I am no mortal. You have done wrong and need to be stopped. Do not make this any harder on yourself than it has already become.”

Angra spoke, “You dare to talk to me? You are no more than a wives afternoon affection and I will not tolerate your interference.” He swung his arms in Odin’s direction and the ground exploded throwing him hundreds of feet back across the ground. 

Odin popped back to his original spot and said, “There is little other than annoyance that you can do to me, little man.” Then Odin spun around and when he faced Angra he had a bolt of lightning in his hand sailing across the space into Angra’s chest. It exploded and sent Angra flying back hundred feet where he crashed to the ground and tumbled and slid for several more until he finally rolled to a stop.

He stood and vanished in the same movement, appearing back where he started making read to strike at Odin again. Amanda had sat up and managed to get to her feet without her mother pulling her back down. She advanced on Angra from the side and was trying to think of something that she could do to stop him.

Harry was moving around the edge of the area where Odin and Angra were fighting when he noticed Amanda suddenly walking into view. He started to holler for her to get back or down but after Odin had slammed him to the ground again he spotted her and turned her direction. Harry took off running toward Amanda as fast as he could run.

Angra shouted, “I will destroy the Fateborne Child and then I will destroy Fate and become the most powerful of all. Then I will come for you, old man.” He stopped and drew up his power and as he released it Harry leapt through the air hoping to grab Amanda and get her out of the way of Angra’s spell but instead he jumped right in the pathway of it. 

Odin said, “That is mighty big talk for such a little man.” He pulled up a huge amount of power and with all of his might threw an enormous bolt of lightning at Angra, who was facing away from him at the time.

Michael saw Angra start to build up a spell for Amanda and he grabbed his sword in both hands and threw it harder than he had ever thrown anything before from over his head toward Angra hoping to stop him before he released his spell.

Amanda saw Angra’s spell and she knew instantly that it was the disruptor spell he liked to use. She also saw that Harry was going to jump in between her and Angra to try and save her but he was going to get caught in the spell and die. She knew she had to do something but there was nothing she could do to prevent Harry from get hit by the spell. She hoped that she could hold him together with a binding spell long enough for someone to help him. She raised her arms and felt the flow leave her hands heading to help Harry.

Everything hit and happened at the same time. Michael’s sword flew straight and buried itself deep between Angra’s shoulder blades, severing his spine at the junction where the neck and spine join, the power center of magical beings. Odin’s lightning bolt hit the hilt of Michael’s sword and split Angra’s body down the middle. The lightning shot through the sword, through Angra’s body and out the front of his body. It became a part of the magic spell that Angra was just releasing toward Amanda. Instead the lightning enhanced spell hit Harry, who was flying through the air trying to protect Amanda from being hit by the spell. Amanda’s binding spell just seconds after Angra’s spell hit him.

Harry had been caught and froze in mid-air in what could only be called a magic bubble. He hung there in the air and was instantly consumed by Angra’s disruptor spell. Every cell in his body basically let go of every other cell. Millions of them became just what they were, a single individual cell. The bubble actually looked like an ameba. One giant single cell membrane surrounding millions of single cells. It would have been fascinating if it was so horrifying.

While everyone stood looking in horror at what once was Harry, Yasa staggered out of the Cube straight for them. She was only 10-12 yards away when she howled a blood-curdling screech and through a greenish looking wave at them which hit the bubble holding Harry’s cells. It rolled around, twisted in and out through the cellular soup that had been Harry before the entire substance started churning and turning a greenish looking color. It also started to thicken and solidify.

Everyone turned toward her just as Mouse grabbed her by the neck from behind. He had jumped at her from the side and he knocked her flat on the ground but never let go. He growled and thrashed, rolled, flipped over before landing on his feet. She was fighting the big dog but Mouse had the upper hand. He flipped her over his back and slammed her hard onto the ground. He then started shaking her from side to side like he was chewing an old shoe.

Mouse never let go but he did start to glow a deep bright blue as he slammed, smashed and tore chunks from her body. He finally wrestled her close to the door of the cube where he twisted and turned to throw her back into the cube as hard as he could. She hit an inside wall so hard it shook the cube. Odin waved his hand at Angra, who was still alive but unable to move. His wave picked him up and tossed him into the cube door behind Yasa.

Mouse stood before the cube and growled and harsh mean growl which he ended in a tremendous bark that shook the very ground. The cube shimmered and jumped into the air and quickly shrunk back to the small box they had first found. It spun and twisted in the air then dropped to the ground. Mouse trotted over and grabbed the cube in his mouth and the headed over to Odin and dropped it in his open hand.

Odin reached down and scratched and then patted Mouse on the head saying, “Good dog, very good dog.” He then slid the cube into his robe pocket.

Just as the cube reached the bottom of Odin’s pocket the bubble slowly started to rise into the sky. After it had reached a few hundred feet it exploded in a small mushroom cloud that knocked everyone to the ground. Everyone stood back up and started looking around but there was no evidence of Harry anywhere. No one spoke for several minutes until Charity said, “Where is Harry? What happened to him?”

Just then Michael shouted, “Help, I need some help. I think Mouse is dying?”

They all ran to where Mouse had dropped to the ground and Michael had his head and shoulders on his lap he had wrapped the same trap around Mouse that Eir had used to carry Amanda out of the cube. He was not breathing and his normally bushy coat was flat and looked matted to his body. He was a sickly green color and had froth coming from his mouth.

Odin placed his hand over his forehead for a few seconds and then stepped back saying, “He was poisoned by Yasa when he had grabbed her in his jaws. He is dying from the poison. There is nothing I can do to save him, I am sorry.”

Amanda ran over, crying and throw herself down on Mouse and hugged his entire body. She had already been crying because they had lost Harry, but now she was losing the dog that had lived in her home, slept on her bed, played and loved her as she grew up. She could not stop shaking as the pain and tears racked her body over and over.

Charity reached to grab her and pull her off Mouse when a bright blueish-white light started to glow all around her body, Charity quickly pulled back but stayed next to Amanda as everyone else stepped back. Michael was under Mouse’s body and couldn’t get away. He had to hold his hands up in front of his face, turned his head and closed his eyes tightly to try to block out the light but it was too much.

As Amanda cried, the light grew in intensity until they couldn’t see her, Mouse or Michael. They could hear him screaming out in pain but no one could move close enough to see what was happening. They couldn’t help, they could only stand there and wait. After almost a minute, Michael stopped screaming and then the light started to dim until they could see the 3 of them again. 

Michael was laid back on the ground, he had passed out after he stopped screaming, Mouse lay on the tarp across Michael and Amanda lay all across Mouse. She also appeared to have also passed out. Charity quickly went to them and started checking Amanda then Michael. Odin lifted Amanda and held her in his arms as Charity and Ahlan pulled Michael from under Mouse.

She was touching and rubbing Michael all over trying to see if he was hurt when he started to come around. They set him down on a large rock as he slowly started moving around, trying to gather his wits and he then asked, “Is Amanda alright.” 

Charity grabbed his face and kissed him long and hard. When she pulled back Michael was gasping for air. Charity asked him, “Yes, she is fine. Why were you screaming? Are you hurt? What happened?”

He finally got enough air to speak and said, “It was the light, it felt like it was pulling every bone or muscle apart throughout my entire body. It hurt so bad, just like being ripped into pieces. Then it just stopped. I think I passed out from the pain.”

Charity started feeling his arms and legs but he stopped her and said, “The pain is gone now. I think it had something to do with the light. Is she alright?”

Amanda was just sitting up in Odin’s arms, she looked so small in his huge arms. He said, “I think she is fine. Seems the emotional toll had hit her pretty hard.” Charity jumped up and headed for Amanda when Ahlan shouted and pointed into the sky. Everyone turned to see a giant bird if some type heading toward them. As it got closer they could tell that it wasn’t a bird, it was a person. A little closer and it turned out to be Sigrun flying with something in her arms.

She landed in a flurry of dust and feathers, with her wings wrapped around her closely. She slowly shifted from Valkyrie to human female as she laid her burden on the ground next to Mouse. It was a naked man. It was a naked Harry. She used part of the tarp to cover his body.

She stood up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. She looked back at each and then said, “When the Harry bubble exploded, I was knocked a little further out than the rest of you because I had wrapped my wings around my body. I should have squatted down more like you did Ahlan, the wind would not have gathered in my wings like it did.”

She said, “Anyway, when I was able to get out of the tree that I was stuck in I felt a pull, much like when I used to fly over the battlefields. I flew out almost 3 miles before I found what was pulling at me. He was laying there in a ditch. He is breathing and seems ok but he is still unconscious.”

Amanda jumped down from Odin’s arms and hurried over to Harry and put her hands on his face and kissed his forehead softly. She then sat back as he slowly started to move a little. Amanda got up, went to her father and hugged him like she hadn’t seen him in a long time.

Charity touched the side of Harry’s face and said, “Harry, are you alright? Can you wake up for us now.”

Harry slowly started breathing better, taking deep breaths and the he started coughing before he started to roll onto his side and sit up. He managed to get his head up high enough to lay it on Mouse’s hip and stopped. Mouse took that moment to roll over and lick the side of Harry’s face.

Harry raised his arm and put his hand on the side of Mouse’s head and patted him saying, “I love you too boy, yuk.” Everyone started laughing and helping each other up off the ground when Harry asked, “What happened to my clothes.” Which started everyone laughing again.


	17. Back to normal, almost

Harry slid his plate back on the table, since he would not be able to eat another bite for at least the next 10 years after the breakfast that Charity had just forced him to eat. Actually, all she did was tell him she was making pancakes and he was sitting at the table waiting along the other kids. He wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he ate twice as many as anyone else at the table but he was getting the evil eye from little Harry for a little while.

Maggie came running in with her coloring book and wanted to sit on his lap and color at the table. He picked her up and made her comfortable. She started coloring and had to show him every page and character and who their friends were and why she picked that color to color that character. It was mind-numbingly wonderful and he won’t change places with anyone else in the world, for the next hour or so.

Michael came bouncing in from the workshop and snuggled up behind Charity for a little hug and sneaky kiss which made Maggie giggle and hide her face until they finished. Charity took the towel after him and he retreated to the table near Harry. As soon as he sat down, Charity put a plate with a stack of pancakes along with a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled and dove onto the pancakes.

Harry asked, “Michael, I have noticed that you aren’t using your cane as much as you used too.”

He chewed and swallowed a mouthful before replying, “Yeah, my leg seems a lot stronger and my back doesn’t bother me near as bad as it did.”

Charity came over by his side and said, “I have also noticed that he isn’t limping like he used to and seems to have a lot more energy lately, too.” As she turned to return to the stove, Michael swatted her on the ass which made her jump and giggle a little.

Harry shifted Maggie to the other side of his lap and asked, “Did something happen to you last week out on that volcano?”

Michael was scooping another forkful said, “Not that I’m aware of, why?”

Harry stayed calm because he didn’t want to get Maggie upset. He said, “Well, ever since that last battle, I feel that I have changed.”

Charity asked, “Changed, in what way?”

Without looking up or stopping what she was doing, Maggie said, “He is taller now and a lot bigger too.”

They all looked at her and then at Harry who said, “Well, she’s right. I had to go out and buy all new clothes. Mine where all too short or too tight. I weighed and measured myself and I am 2 inches taller and almost 30 pounds heavier. Something happened to me when I was in that bubble.”

Maggie said, “I like bubbles, can I have a bubble bath before bed tonight?”

Charity said, “Yes you can, both you and Hope can take one. Why don’t you run up stairs and tell Hope about that and stay and play with her, ok?”

Maggie picked up her coloring books and crayons and headed upstairs. Charity said, “You heard what Odin said after he checked you, magically. He said your system had been altered a little. I guess being taller is one of the side effects.”

Harry said, “That is not the only changes I have noticed. My magic has been affected too. When I do a blast of fire, I normally clear an entire room with it but lately I have been able to control it better.”

Michael said, “That sounds great.”

Harry said, “I am throwing lightning bolts of fire. I don’t even need my blasting rod. I just call up my power and throw a huge bolt of fire lightning and I can get pretty exact. I have been blasting beer bottles like the cowboys in the old west. Bang, bang, bang down they go.”

Michael said, “So now you are taller, bigger and more powerful, right? Tell me again why you are complaining?”

Harry said, “I’m not complaining, I’m worried. I would like to know what exactly happened and how it happened. I would also like to know if anything else has changed or been affected.”

Michael said, “Well, I feel great, better than I have in years.” With that he jumped up out of his seat, twisted around in mid-air and landed on his feet behind his chair facing he other direction. He walked out the door and headed for his shop.”

Harry said. “Wow, did you see that?”

Charity said, “Yeah, I have seen that and a bunch more things just like that. He used to do them when we were first married, but as we got older he stopped doing them. Harry, he is stronger than before we went to that volcano. I am serious, we were in bed last night and … well, we were doing adult stuff and after the 3rd time and almost 2 ½ hours he finally let me go to sleep.”

Harry was shocked, “Wow, I mean, wow.”

Charity was bright red and said, “Believe me, I’m not complaining but come on, we’re both over 50 years old and that is not normal, I don’t care what pills you take. I am so tired, I need some sleep. Harry, you have to talk to him. He doesn’t realize that anything has happened.”

Harry thought for a few seconds and asked, “What did happen up there? Did he get hit by some magic or one of Yasa’s potions?”

Charity said, “No, nothing at all. Wait, he was holding Mouse.”

Harry asked, “So, what does that have to do with anything?”

She said, “After Mouse attacked Yasa and threw her back into the cube, he collapsed and was dying from the poison. Michael had pulled him up on his lap and was holding him when Odin told us that he was dying. Amanda came running over and laid across Mouse’s body and started crying. There was this blinding light that came from her and Mouse and Michael had been caught in that light because when it was at its brightest Michael was screaming in pain. After the light faded, we found him unconscious along with Amanda.”

Harry looked worried and said, “Why didn’t anyone tell me about that?”

Charity smiled and said, “Because after you were found and brought back, Michael, Amanda and Mouse woke up and everything seemed fine. We were all so happy that you were alive and everyone was safe, it just didn’t seem to matter. Just go and talk to him, I am worried.”

Michael was just hanging up the phone when Harry closed the shop door behind him. He said, “Was waiting on you. I know what you are going to say and I know that Charity is worried, but there is no need for it, I’m fine. Actually, I am better than fine.”

Harry asked, “So you know what happened to you then, to me?”

“Actually, yes I do,” Michael said. “I spent some time talking to Amanda and through her to her guide and they were able to tell me what had happened to us. When Mouse had been poisoned and I was holding him as he was dying, Amanda laid down on him and in her grief of losing you and then Mouse, she poured her soul into healing him. It was a big job and she poured on the power.”

He said, “She forced the power into Mouse and through him into me. She healed all of his pain and damage and in the process, she healed me too. She completely healed my legs, back, arms and even regrew my spleen. You remember when I was all shot up and they had to remove my spleen, well it grew back. I have no scars, cut or any other mark anywhere. My body has been regenerated and I am back to what I was when I was 25 years old.”

Harry said, “What? It grew back? How? 25, really?”

Michael smiled and said, “Yes. I was just talking to my doctor and he said all the test came back and he has no way to explain it but all of my bones have complete regenerated and are like new. No break or repairs. Same with every part of my body. She healed me Harry, completely.”

Harry asked, “Does Charity know yet?”

Michael smiled and said, “No, not yet. I wanted to have it all checked out first but I am going to tell her now. Also, she had been affected by the healing light also. Amanda’s guide said that she was healed and regains about 5 years of her youth. Have you noticed that her gray hair is gone?”

Harry was shocked and said, “No, I didn’t notice. Oh my goodness. You guys are almost like a couple of kids.”

Michael smiled, “I first thought about picking my sword back up now that I am fit again but I decided that unless the Lord makes me pick it back up I am going to use this second chance to enjoy my life with my wife and children.”

Harry smiled and said, “I think that is the best thing I have ever heard you say. Go on in and tell her. She is worried and I now that she will be happy. This is great.”

As they were leaving the shop, Amanda came out the back door and behind her was Eir, alive and well. Michael said, “Not that I ‘m not happy to see you but weren’t you dead?”

Eir smiled and said, “Yes, thanks for asking but I’m feeling a lot better these days. I don’t know if you are aware but Valkyries live their life in cycles, some live many cycles and are almost immortal, while others only get a few short cycles. I am one that has many very long life cycles and anytime a Valkyrie sacrifices her life to save someone that is truly deserving she is given additional life cycles.”

Amanda chimed in, “Isn’t she great dad? She was brought back to life for saving me, which was really cool.”

Michael was smiling and had small tears in his eyes. He said, “Yes, my beautiful daughter, it is cool. Thank you for sacrificing yourself and saving her. You truly are an angel.”

Eir raised her hands smiling and said, “Whoa, not yet, I still have a long time before I take that job, but you are welcome.”

Amanda then said, “We just talked to mom and told her what was going on. We explained everything that happened and how you were affected. She was really worried about you but I think she is going to be ok now.”

Eir added, “we also talked to her about Amanda spending some time in Asgard. There is much that she can learn about her pending duties. We have most all of the journals and records of the previous Fateborne. It would be most beneficial for her and the world.”

Amanda jumped in with, “Can I dad? Mom already said it was ok with her. It would be great to see what I have to do and what others have done.”

Michael smiled at her and said, “My darling daughter, you are not currently in school and you have shown that you are a responsible adult. If this is what you want to do, then it is your choice. Neither, your mother or I would ever stand in the way of your future. You are destined to be someone great. Go, enjoy, live, learn but remember this will always be your home and we will always love you.” He hugged her to him in a big bear hug not wanting to release her.

She was so happy that she started crying. She stepped back and said, “Thank you daddy, I love you.” She then turned and headed back in the house.

Eir said, “Wizard Dresden, you need to know that you have been changed and are very different now. You have been touched by the Gods and Fate. You may have noticed that you are taller and have a lot more muscle but your brain has also been improved along with your magic. You also have been given what they call Lightning Fire. It is a combination of lightning and fire, it is stronger and more powerful than the Hell Fire you used to use. I would be very careful and keep in mind of these and many more changes that haven’t shown yet.”

Harry smiled and said, “Well, I did kind of need a makeover so here I am, new and improved.”

Eir laughed, “The Queen said that you would make light of this news. I hope you the best and don’t be afraid to call on us if you need assistance. I must catch up with Amanda. Thank you Sir Knight, you and your wife should be most proud and honored by her.” She turned around and headed back in the house.

Harry said, “Looks like you are losing another one. They seem to grow up and move on so quickly, don’t they?”

Michael said smiling, “That they do but truly I wouldn’t have it any other way. So are you worried?”

Harry replied, “Don’t worry about me, I am fine. You, now you and Charity are the lucky ones, you literally have a second chance. Go on in there and get started.”

Michael said, “Thanks harry. You be careful.” He clapped him on the back and headed to the house.

Harry walked around the shop to the side of the house where a car hauler had just dropped 2 vehicles on the street. He waved Harry over and asked, “Hey, does a Molly Carpenter or a Harry Dresden live here?

Harry looked at him and said, “I am Harry and this is Molly Carpenter’s home, why?”  
He smiled and said, “Great, I have to cars for you. Rather, one for you and one for her. Sign here please.”

Harry signed on the bottom of the page and asked, “Who sent them?”

The delivery man looked at his sheet and said, “They came from a Mr. A. Torbuxson. I hope you know this person?”

Harry laughed and said, “Yes, I know the man he is a friend.”

The man said, “Nice friend, he sent you to completely rebuilt Jeeps. The one for Ms. Carpenter is a bright pink 1958 Willys Smittybilt convertible top Jeep. It was 4-wheel drive with a 6-inch lift and giant MAD MUDder tires. The one for you is a fully restored 1952 Willys Jeep pickup. It is painted universal military silver and gray camo and it has a completely rebuilt Chevy 350 engine. But they both have a lot of manual stuff; windows, door locks, no stereos or any of the cool stuff you can get on a new one.”

Harry laughed again and said, “That is just fine. We happen to like the Old School style.”


End file.
